DIES IRAE Der Tag der Rache
by LadyMona
Summary: Der Halloween-Ball steht bevor und ein 1000 Jahre alter Fluch scheint sich zu erfüllen. Was haben Harry, Hermione und Ron damit zu tun? Und was macht der Ball mit ihren Gefühlen?
1. Vorwort

Hi ihr!

Einige von euch werden diese Geschichte schon kennen, andere vielleicht noch nicht. Dies ist kein neuer Post, sondern ein Re-post der überarbeiteten Story DIES IRAE, die insgesamt einen Trailer, einen Prolog, 14 Kapitel und einen Epilog umfasst – und Fortsetzungen, bzw. Auskoppelungen haben soll. Ja, soll...

Eigentlich wollte ich schon längst „Singles" aus diesem „Album" ausgekoppelt haben, aber ich habe noch eine Woche, dann steht mir das Schriftliche Abi bevor. Da ist Lernen angesagt. Trotzdem konnte ich aber nicht widerstehen, eine kleine Lernpause einzulegen und mal wieder meine schriftstellerische Ader zum Zuge kommen zu lassen. An genug Inspiration für meine Singles mangelt es aber leider gerade. Mir schwirren nur noch Englischvokabeln und Formeln im Kopf rum. Deshalb hab ich mich ans Jagen von Rechtschreibfehlers gemacht und hier und da Kleinigkeiten umformuliert. Sobald das Schriftliche vorbei ist, werde ich wieder Schreiben – und natürlich gleich hier posten:-)

Vermutlich wird die erste Single Parvatis Gedanken, ihren Meinungsumschwung, im 7. Kapitel beinhalten oder vielleicht beschäftige ich mich auch zuerst mit Ginny. Mal schaun...

Was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ach ja, der Disclaimer darf nicht fehlen...

Disclaimer: Mir gehören Alexia Barrows, Feyt Slytherin, Morrigan, Branwen und Nicneven – und natürlich die Idee zur Geschichte DIES IRAE. Der Rest ist nur geliehen und gehört der wundervollen Joanne K. Rowling, die mit ihrer bezaubernden Geschichte um Harry Potter die Fantasie von Kindern und Erwachsenen beflügelt, uns Träume schenkt und eine Berücke zwischen den Generationen schlägt.

So, und jetzt – viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Eure Mona


	2. Prolog

Dies Irae –

Prolog: Die Sterne lügen nicht

Die Dunkelheit war über Howarts hereingebrochen und Mitternacht nahte. Die Sterne leuchteten hell. Es war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Eine klare Oktobernacht. Die Schüler waren längst im Bett, ebenso die Lehrer – nur einer saß noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Nicht dass es für ihn unüblich war, um diese Zeit noch wach zu sein, aber gerade jetzt hätte er so oder so nicht schlafen können. 

Im Augenblick waren auf seinem Schreibtisch etliche Sternenkarten von unterschiedlichem Vergilbtheitsgrad ausgebreitet. Sie waren teilweise in Englisch, teilweise in Latein beschriftet. Und alle zwei Minuten wühlte Albus die unterste Karte nach oben und grübelte. Dann warf er einen Blick in ein sehr altes Buch, das einst Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, selbst verfasst hatte, griff einen Federkiel, kritzelte etwas auf ein Pergament und holte die nächste Karte hervor. So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. 

Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, verfolgte die erste Zeit noch gespannt die Arbeit seines Besitzers – er hatte bemerkt, dass es etwas sehr Wichtiges und Bedeutungsvolles war, was der alte Zauberer da tat – , aber nach einer Weile wandte sich der rot-gold gefiederte Vogel ab, verbarg den Kopf in seinem Federkleid und schlief ein. Damit folgte er dem Beispiel der Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter, die die Wände des Büros bedeckten. Die Hexen und Zauberer in den Bildern schnarchten munter vor sich hin.

Dafür bekam Albus Dumbledore nun aber von anderer Seite Aufmerksamkeit. Der alte, braune, schäbig aussehende Sprechende Hut, der im Rundregal hinter dem Schreibtisch lag, wiegte seinen „Kopf" hin und her, während er sich ebenfalls die Karten ansah. Und jedes Mal, wenn Dumbledore etwas auf das Pergament kritzelte, nickte der Hut bedächtig.

Schließlich ließ der Professor die Feder sinken. Er überflog seine Aufschriebe und warf einen letzten Blick in das alte Buch. Er ließ die Karten und Pergamente liegen, wie sie waren, stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen, hoch liegenden Fenster mit einem Teleskop. Es war ein magisches Teleskop. Und ziemlich verstaubt. Dumbledore hatte es viele Jahre nicht mehr gebraucht – und eigentlich wünschte er sich auch, es nicht brauchen zu müssen.

Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick und griff dann nach dem Rohr, beugte sich hinunter und sah hinein. Im ersten Moment sah er nur Schwärze. Diese wurde dann aber sogleich von einem Lichter- und Sternwirbel abgelöst und Dumbledore musste heftig blinzeln, damit ihm bei diesem Anblick nicht schwindelig wurde. 

Das Wirbeln wurde schließlich schwächer, das Teleskop justierte sich und die Sterne, die Albus durch das Rohr sah, schienen wie auf einem See sanft im Kreis zu treiben. 

„Sternbild Andromeda," sagte der Zauberer und die Sterne verschwammen vor seinem Auge, ehe sich ein klares Bild des Sternenhimmels formte und die gewünschte Konstellation zeigte. 

„Hmmm..." machte Albus nachdenklich. Eigentlich erschien ihm alles normal und er wollte schon vom Teleskop ablassen, er glaubte sich geirrt zu haben, als... 

Er sah näher hin. Da war eine Art Schatten, ein planetenähnliches Objekt, das nicht weit von einem der hellsten Sterne Andromedas, Mirach, entfernt war. Es bewegte sich nicht sichtbar, aber gehörte offensichtlich nicht da hin – nicht um diese Jahreszeit. Nicht im Oktober. Nicht so kurz vor Halloween... vor Samhain...

„Sternbild Cygnus," sagte Albus ruhig. Die Sterne verschwammen wieder und das Teleskop gab wenige Sekunden später das Bild Cygnus preis. Albus hielt einem Augenblick lang dem Atem an und fixierte Deneb, den hellten Stern Cygnus' – und er seufzte. Da war er. Ein Schatten, heller als der andere, halb verdeckt. Aber er war da.

Der alte Zauberer richtete sich wieder auf. Im Bild Pegasus brauchte er erst gar nicht nachzusehen. Er wusste auch so, dass er dort das Gleiche vorfinden würde. Langsam und bedächtig ging er wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Abgesehen vom Schnarchen der Porträts herrschte eine beunruhigende Stille im Raum. Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über die Bilder gleiten und überlegte, welcher dieser Zauberer ihm vielleicht einen Rat in dieser Angelegenheit geben könnten. Und er kam zu dem Ergebnis –  keiner. Das war ein ziemliches Problem...

„Haben Sie etwa nicht an seine Existenz geglaubt?" fragte der Sprechende Hut.

Dumbledore sah auf. Der Hut hatte lange nicht gesprochen. Er tat es auch nur sehr selten. Der Zauberer blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und sah zum Sprechenden Hut auf.

„Hoffnung ist eine gute Sache," meinte der alte Zauberer und antwortete damit nur indirekt auf die Frage des Huts.

„Wenn ein Slytherin seine Finger im Spiel hat, ist es immer sehr ernst und gefährlich," erwiderte der Hut. 

„Ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass diese Geschichten zutreffend sind, dass es diesen... Fluch wirklich gibt, aber viele haben das Ganze als Unsinn abgetan. Kein Wunder. Nach so langer Zeit. Aber..." Er sprach nicht weiter.

Der Hut nickte vor sich hin. „Aber die Sterne lügen nicht."

„Die Sterne lügen nicht," wiederholte Dumbledore langsam und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch, um ebenso langsam die Sternenkarten wieder einzurollen.


	3. Kapitel 1

Dies Irae – 

Kapitel 1: Schatten

Albus Dumbledore hatte in dieser Nacht kaum eine Auge zu gemacht. Er hatte noch fast die ganze Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch zugebracht und über seinen Aufzeichnungen und dem Buch Rowena Ravenclaws gebrütet. Ein Ergebnis gab es nicht wirklich. Nur seine wachsende Sorge. 

Und jetzt saß er beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Seine Kollegen am Lehrertisch unterhielten sich fröhlich und unwissend miteinander, die Schüler waren ebenfalls ausgelassen. Sie redeten vermutlich immer noch über das Quidditch-Spiel, das bereits vor drei Tagen stattgefunden und Gryffindor ein Stück näher an den Hauspokal gebracht hatte. Dumbledore hatte daran schon jeden Gedanken verloren. Die Erkenntnisse der vergangenen Nacht lagen ihm schwer im Magen und so brachte er es auch nicht über sich, etwas zu essen. Er nippte nur gedankenverloren an einer Tasse Tee.

„Albus, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erklang Minerva McGonagalls besorgte Stimme an seiner Seite. „Du siehst etwas blass aus."

„Oh, mir geht es gut. Nur etwas wenig Schlaf," winkte er ab und zwang sich zu einem unbeschwerten Lächeln.

„Hm," machte Minerva kaum hörbar. Sie musterte ihn und wusste sofort, dass er ihr etwas vormachte. Etwas bedrückte ihn und es war ungewöhnlich, dass er sich ihr da nicht anvertraute. Die Professorin war schon versucht, ihn weiter zu fragen, aber dann entschied sie sich doch zu schweigen. Was auch immer es war – er brauchte wohl noch etwas Zeit.

Dumbledore war an diesem Morgen so abwesend, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, wie besorgt seine Kollegin war. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge nur immer wieder die Sterne, die er in der Nacht durch das magische Teleskop beobachtet hatte. Und während er weiter darüber nachdachte, wanderte sein Blick unbewusst zum Gryffindor-Tisch und fixierte den 16jährigen Harry Potter. Der Junge saß bei seinen besten Freunden Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen. Ja, sie lachten und unterhielten sich wirklich blendend.

Dumbledore haderte mit sich, ob er den Jungen vor dem Unterricht vielleicht noch zu sich rufen und mit ihm sprechen sollte. Allerdings verwarf er den Gedanken gleich. Er hatte gesehen, was da am Nachthimmel vor sich ging und er hatte einige beunruhigende Dinge in einem 1000 Jahre alten Buch gelesen, die durchaus dazu passten, aber – aber war das genug, um einen Jungen, der schon so viel in seinem Leben hatte durchmachen müssen zu beunruhigen?

Also entschloss er sich, Harry im Augenblick nichts zu sagen. Er wollte erst noch weiter nachforschen. In der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek vielleicht. Ja, das würde er tun. Und dann würde er mit Minerva McGonagall sprechen müssen. Als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, als seine Kollegin, als eine gute Freundin und enge Vertraute musste die Wahl einfach auf sie fallen. Im Augenblick aber...

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Wenn ich noch einen Augenblick um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte," sagte er laut genug, um alle Schüler zum Verstummen zu bringen. „Danke." Er lächelte. Es war das erste wirkliche Lächeln, das er an diesem Morgen zustande brachte. 

„Also," fuhr er in einem fröhlicheren Tonfall fort. „Halloween naht. Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage und Mr. Filch, Hagrid und einige der Lehrer werden deshalb ab morgen mit dem Schmücken der Halle und des Schlosses beginnen. Ich bitte euch, keinen Schabernack mit den Kürbissen und dem übrigen Schmuck zu treiben. Des Weiteren möchte ich euch daran erinnern, dass es den Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässlern beim diesjährigen Halloween-Ball erlaubt ist, bis 11:00 Uhr auf dem Fest zu bleiben. Die übrigen Klassen dürfen bis zum Ende bleiben. Und vergesst nicht, dass wir euch alle in Festgarderobe sehen wollen. Anzug, Kleid oder Festrobe. Irgendwas... Gut. Das war alles. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag."

Die Schüler klatschten höflich und die Halle begann sich langsam zu leeren.

Hermione Granger saß nach dem Mittagessen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Wie üblich war sie in ein Schulbuch vertieft. Sie las gerade in einem der Bücher für Zaubertränke. Ihre Augen gingen dabei hektisch hin und her. Sie las so schnell sie konnte und bemühte sich, ihre übliche Gründlichkeit nicht darunter leiden zu lassen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie an diesem Nachmittag nicht nur eine Stunde Zaubertränke hatte, sondern auch noch Kräuterkunde und für letzteres wollte sie unbedingt noch ihre Hausarbeit, die wie immer um einen halben Meter Pergament länger war, als die aller anderen, noch mal durchgehen. Außerdem stapelten sich noch weitere fünf Bücher auf dem Tisch vor ihr. 

„Hermione," flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Hermione sah von ihrem Buch auf und schaute sich suchend um. Auf dem Sofa saßen Seamus Finnegan und Lavender Brown, die ebenfalls Hausaufgaben machten. An den übrigen Tischen hatten sich ein paar Zweit- und Drittklässler verteilt, ansonsten war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer. Aber wer hatte sie gerufen?

„Hermione!" erklang es ungeduldiger und jetzt sah sie auch wer es war – Parvati Patil. Ebenfalls eine Sechstklässlerin. Sie stand an der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte und winkte Hermione in einer drängenden, hektischen Geste zu sich. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Sie begriff nicht, was Parvati von ihr wollte und weshalb sie sich so komisch verhielt. 

Parvati rief jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt hatte sie ja Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit, aber sie sah sie eindringlich an und gestikulierte ihr wieder zu ihr zu kommen.

Hermione schlug seufzend das Buch für Zaubertränke zu, stand auf und ging zu Parvati, die sie sofort mit auf die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen zog.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Hermione etwas genervt. „Ich hab noch eine Menge zu tun und in einer halben Stunde beginnt Zaubertränke!"

„Jaja," winkte Parvati ab. „Das hier ist jetzt viel wichtiger," erklärte sie und zog Hermione mit in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal.

„Was ist denn nun? Und warum konntest du nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum mit mir reden?" 

„Das geht die Kleinen nichts an," erklärte sie und meinte damit natürlich die Zweit- und Drittklässler, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten.

Hermione schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „So wie du dich aufführst, könnte man ja fast meinen, es geht um Leben und Tod." 

„Hermione," begann Parvati in belehrendem Tonfall. „Das hier ist unglaublich wichtig. Es geht immerhin um den Halloween-Ball."

„Was?!" entrüstete sich Hermione. „Du willst nur über diesen blöden Ball reden und holst mich dafür von meinen Hausaufgaben weg? Bist du verrückt?"

„Das ist nicht nur ein irgendein Ball!" Jetzt wurde auch Parvati lauter. „Bei Merlin – du bist doch auch ein Mädchen. Es gibt doch bestimmt auch jemanden, dem du gefallen willst!"

Hermione schrak leicht zusammen. Jungs. Es ging natürlich um Jungs – und Parvati würde bestimmt gleich anfangen, ihr ihre diesbezüglichen Pläne zu erzählen und Hermione bei der Gelegenheit gleich ausfragen. Das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. „Parvati, ich muss jetzt wirklich mit meinen Aufgaben weitermachen," begann Hermione und ging zur Tür.

Parvati stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Hermione, mehr als auswendig lernen, kannst du diese dämlichen Bücher nicht! ... Außerdem brauche ich deine Hilfe." Parvati legte den Bitte-Bitte-du-bist-doch-meine-beste-Freundin-Blick auf.

Hermione seufzte. Sie legte nicht wirklich viel Wert auf den Kram, mit dem Parvati sie gleich nerven würde, aber sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Mitschülerin in einer Hinsicht Recht hatte – sie kannte wohl tatsächlich fast das ganze Zaubertränke-Buch – so wie alle anderen – auswendig. Und außerdem würde Professor Snape sie so oder so wieder in die Pfanne hauen und Gryffindor würde wieder Punkte verlieren, anstatt zu gewinnen. Also konnte Hermione auch bei Parvati bleiben und sich anhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Na schön," willigte sie schließlich ein und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Parvati strahlte jetzt über das ganze Gesicht und setzte sich Hermione gegenüber auf ein Bett und lehnte sich zu ihr vor. „Danke! Du bist die Beste!"

„Also, was ist es? Willst du, dass ich mit dir ein Kleid für den Ball einkaufen gehe? Wenn ja, wirst du nicht viel Glück haben. Von Klamotten, Make-up und diesem Zeug verstehe ich nicht viel. Hm, eigentlich gar nichts..." sprudelte es aus ihr hervor, so dass Parvati gar nicht zu Wort kam. „Und falls Lavender und du euch in den Kopf gesetzt habt, mich für den Ball zu stylen oder so was in der Art, dann sag ich euch gleich, dass ich da nicht mitspiele –" Weiter kam sie nicht.

„Hm," machte Parvati nachdenklich. „Keine schlechte Idee!" ...und erntete damit einem Bösen Blick von Hermione. „Eigentlich geht es darum, dass du mir helfen sollst, einen bestimmten Jungen als Begleiter für den Ball zu kriegen," erklärte sie schließlich zögernd.

„Oh," entfuhr es Hermione überrascht. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie war jetzt eigentlich recht verwirrt, denn warum sollte Parvati, die ja nun wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen war, ausgerechnet sie, Hermione Granger, den Bücherwurm, in einer solchen Angelegenheit um Hilfe bitten?

„Ja..." sagte Parvati und wurde plötzlich etwas nervös, was Hermione noch mehr irritierte. „Also... na ja..." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. 

Hermione sah sie nur verblüfft an. Sie hatte Parvati wohl noch nie dermaßen verlegen erlebt. „Ja, wer ist es denn nun?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Nein," erwiderte Hermione mit verwirrten Kopfschütteln.

„Harry...," sagte Parvati fast stimmlos und etwas lauter: „Harry Potter."

Hermione klappte der Mund leicht auf, ihre Augen wurden größer und sie saß einige Sekunden wie versteinert da. _Harry. Harry Potter._ Parvati Worte klangen in ihren Ohren. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich fast. Parvati und Harry? Sie war versucht den Kopf zu schütteln. Parvati war in Harry verliebt? 

Parvati hatte sich nie etwas davon anmerken lassen. Mehr noch – sie war ja im 4. Schuljahr mit Harry auf dem Weihnachtsball gewesen, als dieser keine andere Partnerin gefunden hatte und hatte sich nur ständig über Harrys mangelnde Tanzbereitschaft beschwert. Was Hermione aber fast noch mehr verwirrte, war dieses seltsames Gefühl, das bei dem Gedanken „Harry und Parvati" in ihr aufstieg.

„Also, ähm, würdest du mir helfen?" fragte Parvati nervös. „Ihn fragen, mit wem er zum Ball gehen will, ihn vielleicht ein bisschen... lenken oder so... mich mal erwähnen?"

Hermione hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz gefasst. „Ähmmm... ja," brachte sie schließlich heraus. „Ich seh' mal was ich tun kann." Sie starrte abwesend vor sich hin, während sie aufstand. „Wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke. Ich muss jetzt noch meine Aufgaben fertig machen."

„Ist gut!" rief ihr Parvati glücklich hinterher.

Zaubertränke war an diesem Tag wieder der ganz normale Horror gewesen. Professor Snape hatte seinen typischen düsteren Blick aufgelegt gehabt und den Slytherins ihre Schlamperein und den Unsinn, vor allem die Streiche für die Gryffindor-Schüler, durchgehen lassen – und im Gegenzug natürlich Neville aufgrund eines weiteren geschmolzenen Kessels zusammengestaucht und Hermione nach einer _zu _guten Antwort auf eine Frage den Rest der Stunde ignoriert. So hatte Slytherin nach dieser Stunde 20 Punkte mehr und Gryffindor hatte wenigstens keinen weniger, denn die Punkte, die Snape Neville abgezogen hatte, hatte Hermione zuvor ja schon zurückgeholt. So war Snapes Laune noch tiefer, als in den tiefsten Kerker gesunken und Neville war wieder zu einem Nervenbündel geworden. Nur die Tatsache, dass nun Kräuterkunde war und er hier nach Hermione Klassenbester war, hielt ihn davon ab, sich irgendwo zu verkriechen.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Longbottom," strahlte Professor Sprout. „10 Punkte für Gryffindor... Und," begann sie finster mit einem genervten Blick zu Draco Malfoy und seinen Anhängseln Crabbe und Goyle, „10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen vielleicht entgangen ist, Mr. Malfoy, aber diese besondere Gattung der nachtblühenden Mohnblume dient zur Herstellung eines starken Schlaftranks und das Dornen-Ausrupfen, das Sie gerade betreiben, verhindert die Ausbildung der darunter liegenden Schutzhaut, in der sich Dorma-Stoffe unter dem Schutz dieser Dornen bilden können." Sie musterte Dracos fast kahlstängelige Pflanze. „...oder hätten bilden sollen. Vielleicht täten Sie gut daran, meinen Ausführungen etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

Während Draco wie ein begossener Pudel dastand, die Lippen zusammenpresste und Professor Sprout mit seinem Wenn-das-mein-Vater-erfährt!-Blick bedachte, hatten sämtliche Gryffindor-Schüler die größte Mühe, sich ein Grinsen oder gar ein lautes Loslachen zu verkneifen – und da waren sie nicht die einzigen. Unbemerkt von den beschäftigten Schülern und auch unbemerkt von Professor Sprout stand Albus Dumbledore im Eingang des Gewächshauses. Er schmunzelte über das eben Geschehene. Allerdings wurde diese Amüsiertheit von einem sorgenvollen Blick überschattet, mit dem er Harry Potter bedachte. In seinen Händen hielt er das von Rowena Ravenclaw verfasste Buch, das er schon den halben Tag mit sich rumschleppte – wobei er eigentlich gar nicht genau wusste, warum er das tat. Vielleicht, so dachte er, hatte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein dazu gedrängt... und vielleicht, dachte er weiter, sollte er diesem Drängen nachgeben und endlich Minerva McGonagall aufsuchen.


	4. Kapitel 2

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 2: Look at the stars

Minerva McGonagall sah erleichtert auf, als ihr Freund und Kollege Albus Dumbledore ihr Büro betrat. Sie war seit seinem merkwürdigen Benehmen beim Frühstück ziemlich besorgt um ihn gewesen und nun sehr froh, dass er zu ihr kam. Er hatte noch kein Wort gesprochen und wie ein großes, wandelndes Geheimnis das Turmzimmer betreten, aber die Professorin wusste, dass er gekommen war, um sich ihr anzuvertrauen und dieses Etwas, worum es ging, mit ihr zu besprechen. So, wie es schon so oft der Fall war. Der Unterschied war diesmal nur, dass Dumbledores Miene so große Sorge und Ratlosigkeit aufwies, wie es höchstens in den dunklen Zeiten während Voldemorts Herrschaft der Fall gewesen war.

„Hast du heute Nacht mal den Sternenhimmel angesehen?" fragte Dumbledore mit seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Den Sternenhimmel?" wiederholte McGonagall überrascht. Natürlich hatte sie erwartet, dass der Professor sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen würde – es war nicht seine Art, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden –, aber was hatte diese seltsame Frage nun zu bedeuten? „Nachts schlafe ich für gewöhnlich," erklärte sie trocken und verbarg ihre Irritation.

Dumbledore trat an McGonagalls Schreibtisch heran und legte das alte Buch, das er schon den ganzen Tag mit sich herumtrug, vor seine Kollegin. Ein Blick genügte – sie erkannte sofort, worum es sich handelte. Allerdings begriff sie den Zusammenhang nicht.

„Wird das eine Schnitzeljagd oder erklärst du mir freiwillig, warum du mich erst nach den Sternen fragst und mir dann dieses Buch vorlegst, Albus?" 

„Was sagt dir der Begriff ‚Nemesis'?" erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Nemesis ist das griechische Wort für Rache. Im alten Griechenland gab es die Göttin Nemesis, die die Menschen, die gesündigt hatten, bestrafte," erklärte sie. Dann machte sie eine hilflose Geste. „Aber worauf bitte willst du denn hinaus?"

„Wenn du das Buch hier kennst, solltest du es eigentlich wissen."

„Albus," begann Minerva und machte sich nicht die Mühe die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. Sie stand auf. „Wenn du gekommen bist, um ein dummes Ratespielchen mit mir zu spielen – dafür bin ich jetzt wirklich nicht in Stimmung. Ich hatte beim Frühstück, dass Gefühl, dass dich etwas bedrückt und dass du jetzt vielleicht gern mit mir darüber reden würdest, aber –"

„Minerva", unterbrach sie der alte Zauberer. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Es ist nur..." Er seufzte.

Professor McGonagall sagte jetzt nichts. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde, über das zu reden, was ihn so sehr mitnahm. Es musste etwas sehr Bedeutsames sein, womöglich sehr gefährlich – und etwas, das ihn in eine schwierige Lage brachte, ihn möglicherweise auch zu einer hilflosen Randfigur machte, die nichts tun konnte. 

Wie Minerva diesen Gedanken so weiterspann, begann sie langsam zu verstehen. Dieses Verhalten war für Dumbledore tatsächlich neu, so neu wie die Ursache. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Es musste etwas auf sie zu kommen, in das Albus Dumbledore nicht im geringsten eingreifen konnte. Bisher hatte er immer handeln können. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte er auch an vorderster Front gestanden... _Voldemort?_ überlegte Minerva. 

Sollte es etwa mit ihm zu tun haben? Das konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen – das hätte Dumbledore sonst bereits erwähnt. Er war immerhin der Letzte, der Angst vor dem Voldemort hatte. Schon gar nicht vor seinem Namen. 

„Voldemort ist es zur Abwechslung mal nicht," sagte der Professor und riss Minerva aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Professorin war sichtlich überrascht, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie nickte nur. _Eine Unart dieser Zeit_, dachte sie. Immer wenn etwas Schreckliches geschah oder sich anschickte, zu geschehen, war der erste Gedanke eines jeden – Voldemort. Angesichts der Vergangenheit der Zauberwelt ein logischer Schluss, aber ein Trugschluss.

„_Aber _– Tom Riddle war der Erbe Slytherins," fuhr der alte Zauberer fort. „Und meine Sorge gilt der Tat eines Slytherins. Einem Vorfahren Toms."

Dumbledores Aussage stürzte Minerva McGonagalls Gedanken wieder in Ungewissheit und Verwirrung. Gerade hatte sie geglaubt, zu verstehen, was los war – und nun das. In diesem Augeblick fielen ihr nun etliche Fragen ein, aber ihr wurde sofort klar, dass ein einzige Frage, ein einziges Wort, genügte. „Wer?"

„Feyt Slytherin," lautete die richtige Antwort auf die richtige Frage.

Minervas Lippen öffneten sich und sie sah Dumbledore mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Überraschung, Irritation – und Verstehen an. Sie ließ sich in ihren Sessel zurücksinken und blieb einige Augenblicke unbewegt sitzen, ehe sie das alte Buch vorsichtig aufschlug und von einer Sekunde zur anderen genau wusste, warum Dumbledore es hergebracht hatte. 

„Ganz genau," nickte Dumbledore, als Minerva kurz darauf auch schon eine bestimmte Seite aufgeschlagen hatte.

Ein blauer, handgeschriebener, in Latein verfasster Text umfloss eine Zeichnung dreier orange gezeichneter Sternenkonstellationen. In jeder war ein Stern rot hervorgehobenen. Die drei roten Sterne waren im selben Farbton zu einem Dreieck verbunden.

Minerva sah schweigend auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Sie las den Text nicht. Sie kannte ihn bereits. Dumbledore senkte den Blick und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Er machte ein paar Schritte zum Fenster schräg hinter Minervas Schreibtisch und sah hinaus. Einige Augenblicke herrschte vollkommene Stille. 

Schließlich drehte sich die Professorin in ihrem Stuhl zu Dumbledore. „Bist ist du dir vollkommen sicher? Es ist nur eine Legende. Ein Märchen."

Dumbledore sah sie ernst an. „Das war ‚Die Kammer des Schreckens' auch."

Minerva biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Harry Potter?"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich," erwiderte Dumbledore leise. „Mit Blut hat es begonnen, mit Blut wird es enden," übersetzte er eine Passage des Textes. 

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das darf nicht wahr sein... oh, Albus," flüsterte mit zitternder Stimme, „hat der Junge denn nur überlebt, um nun aufgrund dieser Prophezeiung zu sterben?" Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Sie weigerte sich, es hinzunehmen, es zu glauben. „Aber... aber er hat die Kammer überlebt und mehr als eine Begegnung mit Voldemort persönlich. Sein Wille und seine Kraft haben immer ausgereicht. Und er hat zwei treue Freunde, die ihm immer beistehen..."

„Es ist nicht klar, was genau geschehen wird, aber der Bewegung der Sterne nach, wird es an Halloween geschehen."

„Wir könnten die Schüler, vor allem die Gryffindor-Schüler, nach Hogsmeade oder nach London in die Winkelgasse bringen. Irgendwohin, wo genug erwachsene, erfahrene Zauberer sind, um sie zu schützen."

„Der Ort spielt keine Rolle, Minerva. Oder zumindest nur eine untergeordnete Rolle... das hier ist ein Rache-Fluch. Ein realer Fluch, der sich vor allem gegen das Haus Gryffindor, aber auch gegen ganz Hogwarts richtet." Dumbledore trat an den Schreibtisch heran und blickte auf die Zeichnung im Buch. „Rowena Ravenclaw hat sich soviel Mühe gegeben und alles, was sie darüber wusste in dieses _Buch der Prophezeiungen_ eingearbeitet, aber..."

„Aber keiner hat wirklich daran geglaubt," beendete Minerva seinen Satz. Sie stand auf und sah Albus direkt an. „Und ehrlichgesagt wundert es mich auch nicht im Geringsten. Dieses Buch," gestikulierte sie, „ist eine Sammlung von Flüchen, Prophezeiungen und Legenden. Nicht einmal die Hälfte ist wahr."

„Aber auch von einer gewissen geheimen Kammer ist darin die Rede – und keiner hat daran geglaubt, bis es zu spät war. Eine gewisse Arroganz unter den Zauberern tat und tut Drohungen und Flüche jener Zeit als übertriebe Märchengeschichten ab. Jetzt holen uns die Folgen ein."

„Sollten wir nicht das Ministerium und das Lehrerkollegium davon unterrichten? Drei Tage sind nicht gerade viel Zeit, aber dann sind wir wenigstens nicht ganz unvorbereitet."

„Und wie willst du dich vorbereiten? In diesem Buch steht nicht, ob ein weiteres Monster die Schüler angreifen wird oder ob auf einmal das ganze Schloss in sich zusammenstürzen soll. Alles was wir wissen, ist dass Slytherins Tag der Rache an Halloween ist. Wenn die Sterne richtig stehen."

„Wirst du nun das Ministerium davon in Kenntnis setzen oder nicht?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie haben nie an diesen Fluch geglaubt und werden es jetzt auch nicht," erklärte der Professor. „Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich – entweder wir werden alleine damit fertig oder außer uns sterben noch jede Menge fähiger Auroren."

„Deine Entscheidung. Du bist der Schulleiter."

Während des Abendessens schwebten schon die ersten Kürbisse an den Decken und die Hausgeister schwebten vergnügt umher. Halloween war _ihr_ Fest. Das Fest der Toten. An diesem Tag sagte auch keiner etwas gegen ihre Streiche. Selbst Peeves' makabere und manchmal nicht ganz ungefährliche Scherze wurden an diesem einen Tag im Jahr widerspruchslos geduldet. Auch wenn keiner Lust hatte, mit Wasser oder gar Schleim überdeckt zu werden oder etwas weitaus Schlimmeres. In diesem Jahr allerdings wäre es der 16jährigen Hermione Granger tausendmal lieber gewesen, Opfer eines solchen Streichs zu werden, als für Parvati Patil die Liebesbotin zu spielen. Schon gar nicht bei Harry Potter. 

_Parvati und Harry_, schoss es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Als Parvati sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, war sie erst mal nur überrascht gewesen, aber schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich da ein Gefühl eingeschlichen, dass sie nicht so recht hatte einordnen können – jetzt wurde es aber langsam klarer. Sie hatte es Parvati versprochen und sie wollte ihr Versprechen ja auch nicht brechen, nur... Sie wollte _nicht_, dass Parvati und Harry zusammen auf den Ball gingen. Und schon gar nicht, dass sie dadurch – danach – ein Paar werden könnten. 

Hermione versuchte diese Gedanken damit zu rechtfertigen, dass Parvati Harry gar nicht gut genug kannte, dass sie es wohl einfach toll finden würde, mit jemandem, der berühmt war, zu gehen und dass die beiden im Grunde gar nichts gemeinsam hatten...

„Schätzchen, wenn du noch länger Löcher in die Luft starrst, wird dich noch eines davon verschlucken."

Hermione sah erschrocken auf und merkte plötzlich, dass sie wohl schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Portrait der Fetten Lady, die den Eingang in die Räumlichkeiten der Hauses Gryffindor bewachte, stand. Die gemütliche, beleibte Frau sah Hermione mütterlich an.

„Damokles," murmelte Hermione und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Aber sie blieb unbewegt stehen.

„Was hast du denn Liebes?" fragte die Lady und das Portrait schwang wieder zu.

„Parvati möchte, dass ich sie und Harry zusammenbringe," antwortete sie, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte.

Die Fette Lady lächelte verträumt. „Haaach ja, die Liebe..." 

Hermione verzog nur leicht die Mundwinkel und erwiderte nichts.

„Ohhh," machte die Lady. „So ist das!"

„Was meinen Sie?"

Die Lady lächelte wissend. „Pass nur auf, Liebes. Verrenn' dich nicht in etwas, wo du nur mit einem gebrochenen Herzen wieder raus kommst."

Hermione schrak leicht zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen," erklärte sie hastig. „Damokles!" Und kaum hatte sie das Passwort genannt, war sie schon in der Öffnung hinter dem Portrait verschwunden.

Die Fette Lady seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum machen es sich diese Kinder immer nur so schwer..."


	5. Kapitel 3

Anmerkung:

Ich weiß nicht, ab wann genau es nicht mehr möglich wurde nach Hogwarts zu apparieren und aus Hogwarts zu diapparieren, aber ich setzte einfach mal voraus, dass es die entsprechenden Flüche vor tausend Jahren noch nicht gab.

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 3: Blut soll fließen

Hogwarts war schon immer eine Konstante gewesen. In tausend Erdenjahren hatte sich sein Erscheinungsbild kaum verändert, aber es waren viele Generationen von Zauberern gekommen und gegangen. Gute und schlechte. Aber alle hatten sie die Zukunft in ihren Händen gehalten. Sie waren die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt. Sie wurden in Hogwarts ausgebildet und zur Zusammenarbeit erzogen. 

Doch jede Zeit hatte ihr schwarzes Schaf. Es gab immer jemanden, der sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, der mehr wollte, der seinen eigenen Willen durchsetzen wollte. Salazar Slytherin war ein solcher Zauberer gewesen. Er konnte und wollte einst die Werte und Vorstellungen seiner Freunde und Mitbegründer von Hogwarts nicht länger hinnehmen. So wurden Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor seine Feinde. Und Salazar verließ Hogwarts. Er hinterließ die Kammer des Schreckens als sein Vermächtnis. Er zog in die Welt, um in jener recht barbarischen Zeit seine Vorstellungen mit eigener Hand durchzusetzen. 

Aber ein weiteres Vermächtnis verblieb ebenfalls in Hogwarts. Eine Lehrerin, eine Hexe. Jung, mächtig, schön und einer alten, reinen Linie entstammend. Camenae Daray. Eine Frau, die Slytherins Ansichten teilte, aber der er verwährt hatte, mit ihm zu gehen. Eine Frau, die ohne sein Wissen, seinen Sohn unter dem Herzen trug. 

Salazar Slytherin erfuhr nie von diesem Sohn – aber die Welt sollte es wissen. Das Kind erhielt den Namen Feyt Slytherin. Camenae zog ihn in Hogwarts groß und lehrte ihn alles über seinen Vater. Und wie der Junge heranwuchs, wuchs auch der ihm anerzogene Hass auf die drei verbliebenen Gründer Hogwarts'. Ohne von der Kammer des Schreckens zu wissen, schmiedete er seinen eigenen Plan, um Rache für das zu nehmen, was Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, vor allem aber Godric Gryffindor seinem Vater angetan hatten...

Schon seit seinem zwölften Lebensjahr war Feyt Slytherins Miene so hart, kalt und verbittert geworden, dass ihm jeder Schüler Hogwarts', auch einige der Lehrer, angsterfüllt aus dem Weg gingen. Er war wie sein Vater. Sein Auftreten jagte eine Kältewelle durch den Raum, sein eisiger Blick hätte für eine neue Eiszeit gereicht und der Klang seiner Stimme war so hart, wie ein Fluch, der alles verdammte.

Salazar Slytherin hatte alle seine dunklen und herrischen Eigenschaften meist verborgen und erst vor seinem Verlassen des Schlosses Hogwarts ungehemmt gezeigt. Feyt hingegen zeigte seine Gefühle und seine Einstellung immer offen. 

Auch in diesem Augenblick stolzierte er mit dieser kalten Selbstsicherheit durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Es war ein düsterer Septembermorgen, der Beginn von Feyts 17. Lebensjahr – und es sollte Feyts letzter Tag in Hogwarts sein. Seinen Augen funkelten in finsterer Freude über das Abschiedgeschenk, dass er dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern machen würde.

Ein einzige Geste genügte und vor Feyt öffnete sich das Tor zur Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, der einzig Anwesende im Saal, machte den Eindruck, Feyt bereits erwartet zu haben. Der alte Mann im dunkelroten Umhang und mit weißem Bart blickte ihn ruhig an. Gryffindor war einer der wenigen, die sich weder durch Feyts Auftreten, noch durch seinen hasserfüllten, dunklen Blick einschüchtern ließen.

„Nun?" war seine schlichte Begrüßung. „Eure Mutter deutete bereits an, dass Ihr mich sprechen wolltet."

Feyt blieb einige Meter vor Godric stehen und sah ihn kühl an. „Ich werde Hogwarts heute noch verlassen."

„Ihr wollt Eure Ausbildung nicht beenden?"

Feyt sah ihn herablassend an und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich für einen Augenblick zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln. „Es gibt nichts, was ich hier noch lernen könnte."

„Eure Entscheidung."

„In der Tat. Aber ich würde natürlich nicht gehen, ohne mich von Euch zu verabschieden – alter Mann."

Godric Gryffindor hielt immer noch in vollkommener Ruhe Feyts feindseligem Blick stand. Seine respektlose Anrede ignorierte er. „Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute für Eure Zukunft, Feyt."

„Wünsche," zischte Feyt höhnisch. „Ich brauche keine guten Wünsche. Schon gar nicht von Euch! Ich weiß, was ich will und ich werde es auch bekommen."

Godric seufzte lautlos. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, Feyt auf seine Überheblichkeit und deren mögliche Folgen hinzuweisen. Camenae hatte ihn so erzogen, dass er auf nichts und niemanden hörte, inzwischen nicht einmal mehr auf sie. Und sie war auch noch Stolz darauf, dass er so geworden war, wie sein Vater – oder noch schlimmer. Ein gefährliche Kombination. Salazar Slytherin hatte aus seinen Gefühlen Godric, Helga und Rowena gegenüber keinen Hehl gemacht und sogar eine Drohung ausgesprochen, dass sein wahrer Erbe eines Tages Hogwarts von unreinen Zauberern befreien würde, aber er hatte nie die Hand gegen einen von ihnen erhoben. Bei Feyt war sich Godric in diesem Punkt nicht sicher. Er traute dem Jungen durchaus zu, dass er gleich seinen Zauberstab nehmen und Godric zu einem Duell fordern würde. Vielleicht sogar zu einem Schwertkampf. Ganz ohne Zauberkräfte.

„Nun also," begann Feyt und stolzierte vor dem alten Zauberer auf und ab. „Hogwarts hat mich tatsächlich einiges gelehrt." Er sah Godric amüsiert an. „Überrascht Euch das?" Eine Frage, auf die er natürlich keine Antwort erwartete. „Diese Schule, ihre jämmerlichen Lehrer und naiven Schüler haben mich gelehrt, wie Recht mein Vater doch hatte. Zauberer müssen _reinblütig_ sein. Und Zauberer, die diese Tatsache nicht wahrhaben wollen, sind es nicht wert, Zauberer zu sein oder zu werden." Feyt baute sich kaum einen Meter von Gryffindor entfernt auf. Verachtung und Hass loderten so stark wie noch nie in seinen Augen. „Ihr habt mir meinen Vater genommen und meinem Vater habt Ihr Hogwarts genommen." Er machte zwei Schritte zurück und breitete die Arme aus. „Und ich weiß, wie viel Euch diese erbärmliche Ansammlung von Zaubereianwärtern bedeutet. Meinem Vater hat Hogwarts auch _alles_ bedeutet. Noch mehr als meine Mutter."

„Wir haben Salazar nie gezwungen, zu gehen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht," höhnte Feyt und seine Augen verengten sich. „Aber Ihr habt ihm keine andere _Wahl_ gelassen. Damit habt Ihr ihm alles genommen und ich kann und werde Euch nie vergeben, was Ihr meinem Vater angetan habt!"

„Ihr steigert Euch da in etwas hinein, Junge," erwiderte Godric beschwichtigend. „Salazar kannte unseren Standpunkt und versuchte sich mit allem Mitteln gegen uns zu stellen. Wir –"

„Seid still!" fauchte sein Gegenüber. „Ich werde meinen Vater rächen. Das schöre ich, so wahr Slytherin-Blut durch meine Adern fließt! Und was wäre passender, als Euch die zu nehmen, die _Euch_ soviel bedeuten. Diese törichten Geschöpfe, die sich Zauberer nennen wollen!"

Godric schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollt Ihr etwa alle Schüler dahinmetzeln?"

Feyt lachte auf. „Nein, so leicht würde ich es mir nicht machen. Ich bin nicht so barbarisch, wie die lächerlichen, gewöhnlichen Menschen, die da draußen für ihre lächerliche Religion lächerliche Kriege führen." Ein gefährliches Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Nein – _wir_ sind Zauberer. Für uns gibt es elegantere und wirkungsvollere Wege. Wenn ich Euch jetzt Hogwarts nehmen würde, würdet Ihr es einfach neu aufbauen." Er trat wieder näher an Godric heran. „Aber Euren Traum von Hogwarts werde ich Euch nehmen. Die Zukunft werde ich Euch nehmen."

Godric versuchte sich seine Verwirrung über Feyts Aussage nicht anmerken zu lassen – auch nicht die Ungläubigkeit, die ihr folgte. Wie sollte ein 17jähriger Zauberer, der nicht einmal seine Ausbildung beenden wollte, Hogwarts seine Zukunft nehmen können? 

„Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt uns verfluchen?" sagte Godric in aller Ruhe. Er hatte seine Verwirrung überwunden und die Meinung – vielleicht auch eher die Hoffnung – gefasst, dass Feyt eine solche Drohung nicht bewerkstelligen könnte. Nicht mit seiner mangelnden Erfahrung. „Dazu seid Ihr nicht in der Lage."

Feyt sah Godric abschätzig an. „So, glaubt Ihr das?" Er wandte sich hochmütig von Godric Gryffindor ab. „Nun dann, alter Mann. Ihr werdet sehen, dass meine Macht nicht zu unterschätzen ist." Er ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Ausgang, sein schwarzes Cape flatterte bedrohlich hinter ihm her, an seiner Seite glänzte ein silbernes Schwert, auf dem der Name Salazar Slytherin eingraviert war. „Ich verfluche Euch, ich verfluche Hogwarts!" 

Er ging noch ein paar Schritte, dann blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich um. Er funkelte Godric finster an. Er hob seine Hände. Zwischen seinen Handflächen bildeten sich rote Energiefäden. Er hob die Arme, breitete sie langsam und genüsslich aus. Die Fäden zogen in die Luft und formten drei Sternbilder. Es waren Andromeda, Cygnus und Pegasus. In jedem der drei Bilder leuchtete ein Stern besondern hell und verband sich mit den anderen zu einem Dreieck. 

„Hogwarts soll blühen," flüsterte Feyt mit gespenstischer Stimme. „Hexen und Zauberer sollen kommen und gehen – aber in einer altehrwürdig-heiligen Nacht sollen Saturn, Pluto und Mars meine Nemesis aus dem Schwan, dem Pferd und der schönen Königstochter auferstehen lassen. Grenzen werden fallen, Blut wird fließen, der Tod wird Hogwarts heimsuchen." 

Godric sah fassungslos auf die rot-leuchtenden Bilder, die in der Luft schwebten. Er war sich nun alles andere als sicher, ob er Feyt nicht doch unterschätzt hatte. Der Zorn im Herzen des Jungen war übermächtig und durchaus in der Lage die Jahrhunderte zu überleben. 

„Wenn Ihr längst zu Staub zerfallen seid, wird mein Hass noch leben und Euer geliebtes Hogwarts zerstören... Dies irae, dies illa, solvet saecullum in favilla!" donnerte Feyt. „Die Unreinen werden für _Eure_ Sünden bezahlen und die Reinen, die es zuließen, ebenfalls. Blut – ja, ich fordere Blut. Mit Blut hat es begonnen – dem Blut meines Vaters, meinem Blut. Und mit Blut soll es enden!" Feyts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufrieden Lächeln. Dann war er fort. Verschwunden. Disappariert.

Godric stand bewegungslos da. Sein Blick klebte an den rubinroten Sternen, die Feyt erschaffen hatte. Sie schienen sich als Zeichen und Beweis für Feyts prophetischen Fluch in der Luft eingebrannt zu haben.

„Deletrius," flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme.

Godric riss seinen Blick von dem verschwimmenden Bild los und sah zur Seite. Rowena Ravenclaw trat aus einer Nische hervor.

„Es wird besser sein, wenn wir Helga informieren," sagte sie leise.

Feyt Slytherin apparierte auf einer großen, ebenen Fläche. Weit und breit nur Wiesen, Büsche, weit entfernt Wälder. Septembernebel zog auf und der Himmel schien keine Anstalten zu machen, seine graue Farbe an diesem Tag zu verändern. 

Feyt zog einen kleinen, silbernen Dolch, dessen Griff mit Schlangen, die Smaragdaugen hatten, hervor und zog es mit zusammengepressten Lippen entschlossen durch seine linke Hand. Blut tropfte auf die Erde und er ließ sich auf dem linken Knie nieder.

„Der Fluch ist gesprochen!" rief er in die Stille hinaus. „Das Blut fließt. Der Pakt möge nun besiegelt sein."

Die geisterhaften Umrisse einer in schwarz gekleideten Frau erschienen im Wind. „So möge es geschehen," hallte ihre Stimme vom Wind getragen über die weite Ebene. „Die Zeit sei dein Gefährte, die Sterne dein Geleit – und ich werde das Werkzeug sein, dass beide dereinst vereint."


	6. Kapitel 4

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 4: Jagdsaison

Das Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall hatte Albus Dumbledore gleichermaßen beruhigt, als auch noch besorgter um Hogwarts' Schüler gemacht. Es beruhigte ihn, dass die Professorin nun wusste, was mit ihm los war und was der Schule drohte – aber es beunruhigte ihn, dass auch ihr keine Möglichkeit eingefallen war, etwas gegen diesen Fluch zu unternehmen. Es wäre vielleicht kein ganz so großes Problem, wenn sie nicht nur zwei Tage hätten, um eine Lösung zu finden, eine Verteidigung aufzubauen – aber die Zeit war in diesen Tagen zu ihrem größten Feind geworden. Sie arbeitete gegen sie. Halloween nahte unaufhörlich.

 Die Große Halle wurde mittlerweile von Mr. Filch, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout mit Kürbissen aller Größen geschmückt und die Schüler hatten extrem gute Laune. Festlaune. In den Gängen gab es kaum ein Gespräch, dass nicht davon handelte, wie man wen erschrecken könnte oder wer mit wem zum Ball gehen und was tragen würde.

Es gab nur sieben Schüler, denen Halloween jetzt schon der reinste Horror war. Hermione Granger war wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie sich von Parvati Patil als Vermittlerin hatte einspannen lassen, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley hatten keine Lust auf den Ball und auch noch keine Begleiterinnen, Ginny Weasley saß Trübsal blasend herum, weil niemand sie einlud, Draco Malfoy war von den Slytherin-Mädchen genervt, die alle darum buhlten, dass er sie als Begleiterin zum Ball einlud – und dann waren da noch Malfoys „Bodyguards", Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, die wandelnden Tonnen mit dem IQ einer Haarbürste, die lieber die Küche plünderten, als sich mit Mädchen abzugeben (die eh nichts von ihnen wissen wollten).

Ron Weasley saß gelangweilt und genervt auf dem Sofa vor dem großen Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Er starrte in die Flammen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schmollen," erklärte seine Schwester Ginny mit verschränkten Armen und baute sich neben ihm auf. „Immerhin könntest du eine Tanzpartnerin finden, wenn du endlich mal den Mut fändest, ein Mädchen zu fragen! Ich dagegen hätte Grund mich zu verkriechen – der, mit dem ich gern hingehen würde, macht nicht die geringsten Anstalten mich zu fragen und sonst will mich auch keiner als Begleiterin!" 

Ginny funkelte ihn böse an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum davon und verfluchte einmal mehr die Tatsache, dass sie die Jüngste und einziges Mädchen unter sieben Geschwistern war. Klar, dass sich keiner traute, sie zum Ball einzuladen – sie hatte sechs große Brüder, auch wenn sich gerade nur einer davon in Hogwarts befand. 

Während Ginny mit diesen Gedanken und einem Lasst-mich-bloß-in-Ruhe-Gesichtausdruck durch die Gänge von Hogwarts lief, gesellte sich plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke dazu. Abgesehen von einem Begleiter hatte sie auch kein Ballkleid oder einen Festumhang. So nahm sie sich in diesem Augenblick zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung vor, _nicht_ auf den Halloween-Ball zu gehen und diese Tatsache als Begründung aufzuführen. Außerdem beschloss sie dazu noch, einfach keine Lust mehr auf den Ball zu haben. 

„Ist doch nur ein blöder Ball," murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Führst du jetzt schon Selbstgespräche, Weasley?" erklang die selbstgefällige Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

Ginny blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und rollte mit dem Augen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy." Ihr gelang es allerdings nicht genug ernsthafte Schärfe in diese Worte zu legen. Es klang eher müde und deprimiert.

„Ah – verstehe," grinste er überheblich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Potter hat dich wieder mal von der Bettkante gestoßen, was?"

Normalerweise wäre Ginny bei einer solchen Bemerkung hochrot und stocksauer geworden – aber jetzt... in diesem Augenblick herrschte diese seltsame Bleierne in ihren Kopf. Und Malfoys Worte waren ihr egal. „Such dir doch jemand anderen, den du beleidigen kannst. Ich bin heut nicht in Stimmung," erklärte sie in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Schärfe und Gleichgültigkeit. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, ließ sie ihn dann mit sichtlich irritierter Miene zurück.

Draco stand da und sah Ginny nach. Er konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert war. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was mit Ginny los war. Sonst hatte er sie immer so herrlich mit dem Thema „Harry Potter" ärgern können – und jetzt? Sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Das war nicht normal. 

Ohne zu verstehen, warum, setzte er sich plötzlich in Bewegung und betrat den Gang, durch den Ginny verschwunden war.

Hermione lächelte, als sie zum Quidditchfeld von Hogwarts kam. Hoch oben in der Luft schwebte die gesamte Mannschaft von Gryffindor in der Luft. Harry war natürlich auch dabei. Wo auch sonst hätte er sein sollen, wenn kein Unterricht war? Vor allem jetzt, da er Team-Captain war.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Hermione ständig versucht hatte, Harry dazu zu bringen lieber mal in die Bibliothek zu gehen und etwas für den Unterricht zu tun, anstatt soviel zu trainieren – inzwischen war ihr aber längst klar geworden, dass Harry und Quidditch so sehr zusammengehörten, wie das Meer und der Strand. Und das Bild, das sich ihr gerade bot, war einfach die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge, eine Sache des Herzens...

Hermione atmete tief ein und wünschte sich, das nicht gedacht zu haben, denn sofort auf diesen Gedanken folgte die Erinnerung an das, was sie Parvati versprochen hatte – weswegen sie zum Quidditch-Stadion gekommen war – und die Worte der Fetten Lady.

Hermione presste die Lippen aufeinander und schloss einen Augenblick fest die Augen. „Los jetzt," befahl sie sich selbst und betrat den Rasen des Stadions, über dem die Spieler etwa 20 Meter hoch in der Luft waren. Hermione sah nach oben. „Hey, großer Captain, muss ich erst auf einen Besen steigen oder kommst du freiwillig runter?" neckte sie.

Die Mannschaft kicherte und begann zu tuscheln, wie sie es immer taten, wenn Ron und Hermione oder gar nur Hermione, der sie ja schon längst eine Beziehung mit Harry angedichtet hatten, beim Quidditch-Training auftauchte, um mit Harry zu sprechen.

Harry seinerseits war schneller bei Hermione am Boden, als sie blinzeln konnte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich an diese Blitzauftritte gewöhnt, zuckte aber immer noch leicht zusammen. 

„Ist was passiert?" fragte er ernst, worauf er aber schief zu grinsen begann. „Oder willst du in die Mannschaft eintreten?"

„Oh sicher doch," erwiderte sie scherzend. „Ich werde dann Sucherin und neuer Captain und schmeiß dich dann in spätestens zwei Wochen raus." Ihr Lächeln begann zu verblassen. „Nein, ich wollte etwas mit dir besprechen. Kommen die da oben ne Viertelstunde allein klar?"

„Keine Angst, wir zerlegen schon nicht das Stadion!" rief Alexia Barrows, die Hüterin aus der vierten Klasse.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist, Gespräche anderer zu belauschen?"

Alexia grinste sie herausfordernd an. „Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, dass es unerlässlich für die Gerüchteküche ist, Gespräche zu belauschen."

Hermione und Harry konnten nicht anders, als bei dieser Bemerkung schmunzeln. Alexia war die perfekte Nachfolgerin der Weasley-Zwillinge – frech, witzig, beliebt... und verdammt unverschämt. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie gemeinsam einige hundert Meter vom Quidditch-Feld weg und beobachten einige Augenblicke schweigend, die rot-gold gekleideten Spieler auf ihren Besen, die nun in der Luft hin und her wetzten und mit ein paar Quaffeln trainierten.

„Also, um was geht's? Und wo hast du Ron gelassen?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Der ist im Gemeinschaftsraum, versucht sich vor den Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke zu drücken und murmelt dauernd vor sich hin, dass er den Halloween-Ball hasst," lachte Hermione. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was er hat," fuhr sie fort. „wenn er mal den Mut hätte Padma zu fragen, hätte er im Handumdrehen eine Partnerin."

„Padma Patil?" wiederholte Harry erstaunt. „Die Padma, mit der er damals auf dem Weihnachtsball war und die stocksauer war, weil er nicht mit ihr tanzen wollte?"

„Genau die," bestätigte Hermione. „Parvati meinte neulich, ihre Schwester sei total in ihn verschossen."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Wow..."

Hermione spürte, dass ihr die Blässe ins Gesicht stieg. Parvati. Sie waren schon beim Thema. Sie musste ihm jetzt nur noch sagen, dass...

„Geht's dir nicht gut? Du siehst so blass aus," unterbrach Harry ihren Gedanken.

„Alles okay," winkte sie schnell ab. „Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Was meinst du jetzt?"

„Na, den Ball." Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und versuchte seinen Blick einzuschätzen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt hin soll," erklärte er. „Und überhaupt – wer sagt denn, dass man nicht allein hingehen kann?"

„Die Etikette?"

Harry brummte widerwillig. „Dann mach mir einen Vorschlag. Mit wem soll ich hingehen?"

Jetzt hatte sie den Salat. Sie hatte Harry an die richtige Stelle dieser Unterhaltung manövriert – es war ja wie von selbst gegangen – und brauchte jetzt nur noch Parvati vorzuschlagen. Damit würde sie ihre Schuldigkeit getan und ihr Versprechen Parvati Patil gegenüber gehalten haben. Hermione seufzte lautlos. 

„Warum fragst du nicht Parvati? Ihr wart ja schon mal zusammen auf dem Weihnachtsball."

Harry sah Hermione verblüfft an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das gerade gesagt und auch noch ernst gemeint hatte. „Das war vor fast zwei Jahren. Und Parvati meinte, es wäre der furchtbarste Abend ihres Lebens gewesen."

„Na ja," begann Hermione, „Meinungen können sich ändern. Das sieht man ja an Padma." Sie lächelte. „Und soweit ich weiß, kannst du inzwischen tanzen."

Harry sagte nichts, sein Blick wies nur so eine seltsame Gefühlsnuance auf, die Hermione nicht recht einzuordnen wusste – und dann begann er sie auf eine Art und Weise anzusehen, die ihr ganz schön unangenehm wurde.

„Also, ich hab nachher noch Arithmatik," erklärte sie. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Überleg dir das mit Parvati doch, ja?" Sie legte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf und lief mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Harry sah ihr etwas verwirrt nach. „Parvati," murmelte er vor sich hin und erinnerte sich sofort an den Weihnachtsball. Er und Ron hatten damals keine Partnerinnen gehabt und so hatte Harry zuerst Cho Chang gefragt, die Sucherin von Ravenclaw, die ein Jahr über ihm war – und in die er damals etwas verknallt gewesen war. Aber Cho war schon von Cedric Diggory, dem damaligen Sucher von Hufflepuff, eingeladen worden... Plötzlich kam Harry wieder alles hoch und er verfiel in eine ganz melancholische Stimmung. Cedric und Cho hatten gut zueinander gepasst. Aber Cedric hatte am Ende jenes Schuljahres die letzte Runde des Trimagischen Turniers nicht überlebt. Er war Lord Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen, während Harry überlebt hatte... 

Nach Chos Absage hatte Harry einfach Parvati gefragt, die ihm gerade zufällig über den Weg gelaufen war. Parvati hatte dann ihre Zwillingsschwester Padma, die in Ravenclaw war, mit Ron für den Ball zusammengebracht hatte. Und als er und Ron sich geweigert hatten, mehr als einmal mit den Schwestern zu tanzen, hatten sich beide Mädchen wütend andere Tanzpartner gesucht und geschworen, nie wieder mit Harry und Ron auszugehen – und da kam Hermione und schlug ihm ausgerechnet Parvati als Begleiterin für den Ball vor...

Aber was war eigentlich mit Hermione selbst? Mit wem würde sie zum Ball gehen, fragte sich Harry plötzlich. Ob er vielleicht _sie_ fragen sollte? Sie war immerhin seine beste Freundin. Außer Ron gab es niemanden, der ihm näher stand. Man nannte sie ja schon scherzhaft „Die drei Musketiere" – und dazu noch waren längst Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass etwas zwischen ihm und Hermione oder gar zwischen Hermione und Ron lief. Und zumindest an einem dieser Gerüchte war Alexia Barrows nicht ganz unschuldig.

Wie er so weiter darüber nachdachte, malte er sich aus, was für ein Gesicht Alexia machen würde, wenn er mit Hermione an seiner Seite auf dem Ball erscheinen würde. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Allein Alexia einmal sprachlos zu sehen, wäre es schon wert gewesen, auf diese Party zu gehen. Aber... aber Hermione war _eine _Freundin, nicht _seine_ Freundin. Und so wie Ron ihm als Bruder erschien, schien sie ihm wie eine Schwester. Das ließ nur den Schluss offen, dass Alexia Barrows eine zu blühende Phantasie hatte.

Aber trotzdem ließen ihn all diese Gedanken während des ganzen Quidditch-Trainings und auch darüber hinaus nicht los.


	7. Kapitel 5

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 5: Bestimmung

Minerva McGonagall hatte an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht mehr zu geben. Das gab ihr unglücklicherweise Zeit über diese ganze Sache mit dem Fluch nachzudenken. Sie hatte das Buch von Rowena Ravenclaw bei sich behalten, als Albus Dumbledore ihr Büro verlassen hatte und sich die Texte noch mal genau angesehen. Viel hatte es allerdings nicht gebracht. 

Es war offensichtlich, wie groß der Hass Feyt Slytherins auf Hogwarts – vor allem auf Godric Gryffindor – gewesen sein musste und genau diese Tatsache ließ auch den Schluss zu, dass das Haus Gryffindor wohl zuerst betroffen sein würde, sollte sich der Fluch erfüllen. Gerade deshalb wünschte sich die Professorin, Dumbledore würde die Lehrer und die Gryffindor-Schüler informieren. Es mussten ja nicht alle sein. Es reichte schon, wenn...

Minerva sah auf. „Hast du es dir noch einmal überlegt?"

Albus Dumbledore schloss die schwere, alte Holztüre hinter sich. „Das nicht gerade, aber ich dachte, dass du vielleicht doch Recht hast."

Minervas Lippen formten die Andeutung eines Lächelns, ein Lächeln der Erleichterung. „Wenn sich der Fluch gegen Gryffindor richtet, sollten die Gryffindor-Schüler darüber informiert werden. Und die Lehrer sollten es wissen."

„Ich will nicht, dass hier eine Panik ausbricht," antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Das ist vor vier Jahren beinahe passiert. Als die Kammer geöffnet wurde."

„Und seither hatten wir kein Jahr, in dem nicht irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen ist und Harry Potter Feuerwehr gespielt hat," seufzte die Professorin.

„Wir haben alle unsere Aufgaben und unsere Bestimmung."

„Dann informieren wir die drei also?"

Dumbledore nickte. Es fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht. Die Zeiten wurden immer härter. Schon Voldemorts gelegentliche Aufstiegsversuche hielten die Zauberwelt in Atem und egal wie man es drehte und wendete – Hogwarts war immer ein Knotenpunkt. Auszeiten, Verschnaufpausen, gab es kaum mehr. Und nun auch noch dieser Fluch. Dumbledore seufzte innerlich. Das Universum hatte einen verdammt miesen Sinn für Humor. Wenn man es überhaupt als solchen bezeichnen sollte.

An diesem Abend war es an jenem Tischende in der Großen Halle, an dem Harry, Hermione und Ron saßen, seltsam still. Lediglich Parvati, die neben Hermione und schräg gegenüber von Harry saß, rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Hermione hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie Harry in Bezug auf den Ball angesprochen hatte – und nun wartete Parvati natürlich gespannt darauf, dass Harry etwas zu ihr sagte.

„Mione," flüsterte sie so, dass nur ihre Freundin sie hören konnte. „Meinst du, er wird mich fragen?"

„Ich weiß nicht," gab Hermione zurück. „Vielleicht geht er auch alleine hin."

Parvati kicherte. „Ach was. Keiner wird allein hingehen."

Hermione antwortete nicht. Sie zog nur leicht die Augenbrauen hoch. Parvati schätzte Harry eindeutig falsch ein. Harry gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Menschen, die sich uneingeschränkt Regeln und Normen unterordneten – das hatte er gemeinsam mit ihr und Ron schon zur Genüge bewiesen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es um ein Fest ging, bei dem man nur _möglichst_ mit Begleitung erscheinen sollte.

Sie musterte Harry, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war rätselhaft, aber Hermione vermutete, dass er tatsächlich gerade über Parvati und den Ball nachdachte oder vielleicht auch über... Hermione zuckte zusammen, als Harrys Blick den ihren traf. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so hektisch reagierte, aber seit diesem Gespräch am Nachmittag hatte sich etwas verändert. 

„Mr Potter," erklang plötzlich Professor McGonagalls Stimme. „Bitte kommen Sie mit."

Harry stand verwirrt auf und suchte erst Hermiones, dann Rons Blick. Beide sahen ihn mit derselben Irritation an. Sie hatten nichts angestellt, aber der merkwürdige Tonfall der Lehrerin ließ ein ernstes Gespräch vermuten.

„Sie bitte auch, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger," fuhr die Professorin fort.

Hermione und Ron standen ebenfalls auf und folgten Minerva McGonagall aus der Großen Halle. Das Essen war inzwischen zwar beendet, doch alle Schüler saßen noch an ihren Tischen und waren in Privatgespräche vertieft. Diese Gespräche verstummten nun angesichts der seltsamen Prozession, die in Form der drei Gryffindor-Schüler und der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor aus der Halle zog. 

Und kaum hatte sich die große, schwere Tür geschlossen, tuschelten alle darüber, was wohl los sei. Nur wenige bemerkten, dass Professor Dumbledore unbemerkt vom Lehrertisch verschwunden war.

„Professor McGonagall," begann Harry, als die Tür hinter ihnen zu war. „Wo gehen wir hin? Und worum geht es denn?"

„Professor Dumbledore wird alles erklären," antwortete die Lehrerin ohne sich umzudrehen oder langsamer zu gehen.

Harry wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Ron und Hermione um, die schräg hinter ihm liefen. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie hatten auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, worum es gehen könnte. Aber eines war allen drein inzwischen klar – es war keine Standpauke. Der Ernst in Minerva McGonagalls Stimme wies statt der üblichen Strenge aufrichtige Sorge auf.

Die drei Schüler bezwangen ihre Neugier und folgten der Lehrerin stumm durch die Gänge. Vor der Geheimtür zu Professor Dumbledores Büro machten sie schließlich halt.

„Spaghettieis," sagte die Professorin und der große, steinerne Phönix mit den ausgebreiteten Flügeln in der Rundnische vor ihnen, begann sich langsam nach oben zu drehen und eine Wendeltreppe mit sich nach oben zu ziehen. 

Minerva McGonagall stieg auf eine der Stufen und ließ sich mit nach oben tragen. Harry, Hermione und Ron folgten ihrem Beispiel, ohne dass eine Aufforderung nötig war. Oben angekommen, öffnete die Professorin die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters und ließ den drei Schülern den Vortritt, eher sie selbst eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Vor ihm lagen Pergamente, auf die er etwas schrieb. Er sah auf, legte die Feder beiseite und bedeutete Harry, Hermione und Ron an, näher zu treten.

„Professor –" begann Harry, doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Es ist sehr ernst," unterbrach ihn Albus Dumbledore. Nach diesem Satz machte er eine Pause, in der eine beängstigende Stille herrschte. „Es ist – leider – eine Tatsache, dass ihr drei sehr erprobt seid im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ihr jetzt hier seid." Dumbledore musterte die drei Sechstklässler. Er sah die Beunruhigung und Verwirrung über seine Worte in ihren Augen. Aber er sah auch Mut und Stärke. Sie hatten genug erlebt, um keine Angst und Panik aufkommen zu lassen. 

„Ich möchte euch nicht lange auf die Folter spannen," fuhr der Professor schließlich fort. „Und eigentlich möchte ich euch auch nicht unnötig belasten, aber... nun, leider wird das diesjährige Halloween-Fest nicht so werden, wie wir es eigentlich geplant hatten." 

Dumbledore nahm ein ihm und Minerva nur zu gut bekanntes Buch von einem Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und schlug es auf. Er drehte die aufgeschlagene Seite Harry, Hermione und Ron zu, so dass sie einen lateinischen Text sahen, der eine Zeichnung umfloss.

Während Harry und Ron stirnrunzelnd darauf schauten und nicht verstanden, was der Professor ihnen damit sagen wollte, wurden Hermiones Augen ein Stückchen größer.

„Professor, ist das das _Buch der Prophezeiungen_ von Rowena Ravenclaw?" vergewisserte sich Hermione.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es erkennen würdest." Er ließ den drei Schülern noch einen Augenblick Zeit, sich die Seite genau anzuschauen, ehe er weitersprach. „Dieser Text berichtet von einem Fluch," erklärte er. „Er wurde vor tausend Jahren ausgesprochen. Rowena Ravenclaw war selbst dabei und hat alles aufgeschrieben und aufgezeichnet." Er deutete auf das Bildnis der Sterne im Buch. „Das sind die Sternbilder Cyngus, der Schwan, die schöne Königstochter Andromeda und Pegasus, das geflügelte Pferd. Diese drei Sternbilder tauchen nur im Herbst in dieser Anordnung auf."

„Was ist mit den Punkten, die das Dreieck bilden?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das sind Deneb, Mirach und Enif. Deneb ist der hellste Stern im Bild des Schwan. Mirach ist einer der hellsten Sterne in Andromeda und Enif ist der hellste Stern im Bild Pegasus."

„Versteh ich nicht," zuckte Ron mit den Schultern. „Wenn das immer die hellsten Sterne sind und die hier im Buch einfach nur zu einem Dreieck verbunden sind – also, was soll daran Besonderes sein, wenn die im Herbst immer so aussehen."

„Wie ich bereits sagte – dieses Halloween wird wohl anders als geplant," antwortete Dumbledore. „Die roten Punkte markieren hier nicht die Sterne, sondern Pluto, Mars und Saturn, die sie überlagern."

„Überlagern?" wiederholte Hermione. „Professor, das ist doch nahezu unmöglich. Ich meine, drei Planeten, die drei Sterne so wie hier aufgezeichnet verdecken, das – das ist doch..." Sie gestikulierte wild umher. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass so etwas geschieht, ist nahezu null."

„Tatsächlich gibt es ein solches Phänomen nur alle paar tausend Jahre," schaltete sich Minerva McGonagall in das Gespräch ein.

„Dann ist das hier ein Zufallstreffer?" gab Harry zurück.

Professor McGonagall sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinen Sie das, Mr. Potter?"

„Der, der diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hat, hat es doch so geplant, dass er sich erfüllt, wenn diese Planetenkonstellation am Himmel steht, richtig?"

Dumbledore nickte. „So ist es."

„Vielleicht wusste er nicht, _wann_ es tatsächlich dazu kommen würde. Ein Zufallstreffer. Er dachte sich wohl, dass es einfach irgendwann in der Zukunft, also unserer Zeit, geschehen würde," führte Harry seinen Gedanken aus.

„Und wenn er es doch wusste?" warf Ron ein. „Vielleicht sollte es genau unsere Zeit, also Harrys Zeit, treffen. Vielleicht –"

„Ach Ron," begann Hermione und unterbrach ihn damit. „Nicht alles, was passiert, muss immer gleich darauf aus sein, Harry zu schaden. Aber es könnte natürlich sein, dass sich der Urheber dieses Fluchs in Astronomie auskannte und ungefähr die Zeit bestimmen konnte, wann er sich erfüllen sollte."

„Ähm..." machte Ron und räusperte sich. „Wer ist eigentlich der Urheber?" Er sah Dumbledore fragend an.

Der Professor seufzte. „Feyt Slytherin, Salazar Slytherins Sohn."

„Natürlich!" stieß Ron aus. „Ein Slytherin! War ja klar. Ich sag's euch," sprach er an Harry und Hermione gewandt, „der wollte bestimmt seinem späteren Erben den Weg ebnen! Wahrscheinlich konnte er in die Zukunft sehen und hat gesehen, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wem etwas zustoßen würde und –"

„Ron, bitte!" schnitt ihm Hermione erneut das Wort ab. „Das ist doch lächerlich! Was du da sagst, ist doch völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Und überhaupt – da müsste Feyt Slytherin ja schon ein perfekter Wahrsager gewesen sein, was er aber laut den Geschichtsbüchern nicht war." 

„Ich gebe Miss Granger Recht," sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Mit Lord Voldemort hat dieser Fluch nichts zu tun."

Ron und Hermione zuckten bei diesem Namen unwillkürlich zusammen, während Harry ruhig da stand, und Minerva McGonagall kaum merklich reagierte. Sie wusste ja, dass Dumbledore sich nicht davor fürchtete, diesem Namen auszusprechen und war darauf gefasst, dass er es tat.

„Es ist nun mal so, dass Salazar Slytherin Hogwarts wutentbrannt verlassen hat," erzählte Dumbledore. „Camenae Darray, eine Lehrerin, war von ihm schwanger – was er aber nicht wusste. Er erfuhr vor seinem Tod nicht, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Dieser Sohn bekam den Hass auf die drei verblieben Gründer in die Wiege gelegt und anerzogen. An seinem 17. Geburtstag verfluchte er Hogwarts, um Rache für seinen Vater zu nehmen und verließ die Schule. So hat es Rowena Ravenclaw niedergeschrieben." Der Professor deutete auf das aufgeschlagene Buch.

„Vermutlich kannte er sich mit den Sternen aus," sagte Professor McGonagall. „Er wollte der Zukunft von Hogwarts schaden und den Traum der Gründer damit zerstören. Dass es in diesem Jahr geschehen soll und gerade Sie und ihre Mitschüler treffen soll, ist wohl tatsächlich ein Zufall."

„Es wird in der Halloween-Nacht passieren, nicht wahr?" meldete sich Hermione zu Wort.

„Ja." Dumbledore nickte und sah auf das Buch hinab. „Um Mitternacht werden die Sterne genau wie auf der Zeichnung stehen."

„Und was wird dann passieren?" fragte Ron.

„Eine gute Frage, Mr. Weasley," seufzte Professor McGongall. „Leider steht darüber nichts in diesem Buch."

„Feyt Slytherin wird wohl kaum herausposaunt haben, was genau geschehen soll," meinte Harry. „Dann hätten wir uns ja vorbereiten können." Er sah Dumbledore an und plötzlich wurde ihm einiges klar. „Darum sind wir hier, oder? Weil Sie nicht wissen, was passieren wird, weil Sie und die anderen Lehrer keine Vorbereitung treffen und uns beschützen können. _Wenn_ Sie es könnten, hätten sie es uns gar nicht gesagt, nicht wahr?"

„Möglicherweise," gab der alte Zauberer zu. „Wir wollen hier keinen unnötig ängstigen. Darum wird es auch niemand außer euch erfahren. Die anderen Schüler sollen das Fest genießen und werden hoffentlich nichts mitbekommen."

„Sie glauben, dass wir alleine damit fertig werden?" fragte Hermione unsicher.

„Wir wissen nicht, was auf uns zukommt," antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber ihr drei habt schon so viel zusammen durchgestanden und wir –" er sah Minerva an – „haben auch schon einiges durchgemacht. Wir werden uns gemeinsam dieser Herausforderung stellen."


	8. Kapitel 6

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 6: Entscheidungen

Ein weiterer Tag zog über Hogwarts hinweg und Halloween stand unmittelbar vor der Tür. Genau wie der Ball. Und während es bei allen nur noch darum ging und kaum ein Schüler noch im Unterricht aufpasste, wälzte Hermione Granger in der Bibliothek Unmengen an Büchern, in der Hoffnung etwas über den Fluch herauszufinden. 

Sie musste allerdings recht schnell feststellen, dass in der Literatur jener Zeit wenig bis gar nichts in Bezug auf Feyt Slytherin auftauchte. Das Buch von Rowena Ravenclaw war nach wie vor die beste und einzig wirkliche Quelle. Zwar hatte Hermione das auch schon vorher gewusst – Professor McGonagall hatte ja selbst schon nachgeforscht und nichts gefunden –, aber damit wollte sie sich jetzt nicht abfinden. Sie suchte weiter, weiter und weiter.

„Ich finde was!" murmelte sie bestimmt vor sich hin, während sie sich immer weiter durch die Bücherregale durcharbeitete.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du in der Bibliothek immer anfängst Selbstgespräche zu führen? Ist ein bisschen unheimlich."

Hermione erschrak so sehr, dass sie beinahe die zwei Bücher, die sie gerade aus einem Regal ziehen wollte, fallen gelassen hätte. „Harry!" kreischte sie, „hatte ich dir das letzte Mal nicht gesagt, dass du mich gefälligst nicht so erschrecken sollst?!" 

„Tschuldigung," antwortete er leise, konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen.

Hermione legte einen finsteren Blick auf, den sie aber nicht lange aufrechterhalten konnte. Schließlich huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

„Was gefunden?" fragte Harry

„Nicht wirklich," antwortete sie seufzend. „Wir müssen wohl so damit fertig werden."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wär' ja nichts Neues," meinte er kaum hörbar, doch Hermione hörte es und wusste genau, was er meinte. Sie waren schon oft genug in solche „Geschichten" rein geraten – sogar freiwillig. Aber diesmal, da man sie einweihte und mit einbezog, konnten sie sich nicht einmal auf das, was auf sie zukam, vorbereiten. 

Harry starrte einige Sekunden ins Leere, dann schüttelte er seine Frustration ab. „Also, wenn du hier eh nichts findest, dann kannst du ja mit mir rauskommen. Lass uns Ron suchen und irgendwas unternehmen."

„Ich würd' lieber noch etwas weitersuchen. Vielleicht fällt mir die Lösung schon mit dem nächsten Buch in die Hand."

„Hermione, morgen ist Halloween. Jetzt sei doch mal etwas fröhlicher und schau wenigstens für ein paar Stunden in kein Buch." Er lächelte. „Das wird dich schon nicht umbringen."

Hermione verzog den Mund. Es war so typisch für Harry – und alle anderen – sie mit ihrem Büchertick aufzuziehen. Sie las und lernte nun mal gerne, aber sie kannte auch das rechte Maß. Zumindest seit sie Harry und Ron kennen gelernt hatte. Das hier war aber etwas anderes. Hier ging es nicht ums Lernen für  eine schulische Prüfung. Hier ging es um Menschenleben. 

„Es würde andere aber vielleicht umbringen," sagte sie leise und ihrer Stimmung entsprechend. Das letzte bisschen Fröhlichkeit, das sie gerade noch gezeigt hatte, war mit einem Mal aus ihrem Wesen entschwunden und sie dachte nur noch daran, was passieren könnte, wenn sie nicht... 

„Hermione," begann Harry und schnitt ihre Gedanken damit ab, „es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir in einer solchen Situation sind. Das hat sogar Professor Dumbledore gesagt. Und immerhin vertraut er uns so sehr, dass er uns eingeweiht hat. Wir haben alle verfügbaren Informationen bekommen und sind unter diesen Umständen bestmöglich vorbereitet." Er suchte direkten Blickkontakt mit ihr. „Also – warum verkriechst du dich hier?"

Hermione erwiderte seinen Blick im ersten Augenblick, aber kaum dass er diese Frage gestellt hatte, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen und riss ihren Blick zur Seite. Es war, als hätten seine Worte mit einem Schlag etwas freigelegt, was sie vor sich selbst zu verbergen versuchte. 

_Es ist nur ein Ball_, sagte ihr Kopf. Doch ihr Herz war anderer Meinung. Hermione erkannte plötzlich, dass sie sich hier regelrecht vor dem Ball versteckte, dass sie sich in Arbeit vergrub, um nicht...

„Hermione." Harry trat näher an sie heran und legte ihr vorsichtig seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter. „Bist du okay? Du bist schon wieder so blass. Wie gestern Mittag. Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank, oder?"

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte gequält. „Nein, krank bestimmt nicht." Es war keine Lüge, aber auch nicht die Wahrheit.

„Gut. Du willst doch nicht etwa den Halloween-Ball im Krankenflügel verbringen, oder?" lachte Harry.

„Wäre das so schlimm?" erwiderte sie müde. „Ich will da eh nicht hingehen."

„Warum?" fragte er verwirrt über ihre Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Warum?" wiederholte sie und hielt seinem irritierten Blick stand. „Weil ich diese Pärchenveranstaltungen nicht mag. Der Halloween-Ball ist, abgesehen von der Valentinstags-Party, das Schlimmste oder bessergesagt _Lächerlichste_ im ganzen Schuljahr. Alle jagen nur einem Partner und einer Partnerin und damit einem festen Freund oder einer festen Freundin hinterher. Auf so was hab ich keine Lust."

„Ist es, weil dich keiner eingeladen hat?"

„Nein. Wenn ich wirklich wollte, würd' ich auch allein hingehen," erklärte Hermione und der Trotz in ihrer Stimme war offensichtlich.

„Ja, aber warum willst du denn dann nicht hingehen?" Harry machte eine hilflose Geste, denn das ganze Gespräch ergab für ihn absolut keinen Sinn mehr. Er verstand einfach nicht, was sie hatte und an was es lag. War es wegen dem Fluch? War sie einfach nur unzufrieden wegen dem Ball? Oder etwas ganz anderes? Oder beides? Harry wusste nur eines sicher – Hermione hat sich wohl noch nie so irrational benommen. 

„Ich will einfach nicht!" lautete ihre scharfe Antwort, auf seine erneute Frage.

„Du bist mir heut echt ein Rätsel," erwiderte Harry resignierend. „Gestern hast du noch versucht, _mich _dazu zu bringen, hinzugehen, als _ich_ nicht wollte."

„Meinungen ändern sich."

„Ja, das seh' ich." Harry schüttelte aus Unverstehen den Kopf.

„Gut, dann – würdest du mich jetzt bitte weitermachen lassen?" entgegnete Hermione ungeduldig.

„Nein," erklärte er und ehe sie sich's versah, hatte er ihr die Bücher aus der Hand genommen.

„Harry!" stieß sie hervor und bemühte sich nicht rumzubrüllen.

„Na schön," erwiderte er defensiv, „ich wollte gestern nicht auf den Ball – ich hatte und hab keine Partnerin. Du willst heute nicht hin – und hast auch keinen Partner. Wie wär's, wenn wir zusammen hingehen?"

Hermione erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Nein," kam die Antwort dann aber schneller, als sie wirklich nachdenken konnte. Trotzdem war sie sich darüber vollkommen sicher.

Harry sah sie überrascht an. Er hatte aufgrund ihrer Laune zwar mit einer möglichen Ablehnung gerechnet, aber dass sie so schnell kam... Er wollte etwas sagen – aber er konnte nicht.

Hermione war nicht weniger erstaunt – und es war _ihre_ Antwort auf _seine_ Frage. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte sie ihre Antwort erklären oder gar zurücknehmen, aber stattdessen...

„Ich muss jetzt gehen," sagte sie leise, sah ihn kurz an und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie die Bibliothek verlassen.

„Albus, ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Albus Dumbledore sah überrascht von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Vor ihm stand Severus Snape, der es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, anzuklopfen, bevor es das Büro des Schulleiters betreten hatte. Doch der alte Professor sagte nichts dazu. Er deutete lediglich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Setz dich, Severus."

Professor Snape folgte seiner Aufforderung wortlos.

„Nun?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Ich will wissen, was an der Schule vorgeht," erklärte der jüngere Professor in seiner üblich scharfen Tonlage.

„Was glaubst du denn, was vorgeht?" erwiderte Dumbledore und war tatsächlich leicht amüsiert, obwohl er wusste, dass das eigentlich gar nicht angebracht war.

„Albus!"

„Nun gut." Dumbledore stand auf und wandte sich zum Rundregal hinter dem Schreibtisch, in dem der Sprechende Hut in einem der oberen Fächer lag und die Geschehnisse mit wiegendem „Kopf" mitverfolgte. Der Professor griff in einem der mittleren Fächer sofort nach dem Buch von Rowena Ravenclaw und reichte es Severus Snape.

„Das _Buch der Prophezeiungen_? Was soll ich damit?" fragte dieser verwirrt und legte es einfach auf den Tisch.

Albus seufzte angesichts von Severus' Ungeduld. Er nahm das Buch, schlug die Seite über den Fluch von Feyt Slytherin auf und legte es seinem Gegenüber hin. Snape überflog die Seite und sah sich die Zeichnung der Sterne an, dann kehrte sein Blick zu Albus Dumbledore zurück.

„Und was willst du mir nun damit sagen?"

„Du bist doch deswegen hier," meinte Dumbledore und deutete auf das Buch.

„Ich bin hier, weil Minerva besorgt irgendwelche Fluchbücher wälzt, du geheimnisvoll durch die Gänge schleichst und Potter und seine Anhängsel wieder irgendwas aushecken."

„Ja," erwiderte Dumbledore ganz selbstverständlich. „Inwiefern kannst du mir nicht folgen?"

„Albus, was geht hier vor?" fragte Snape in forderndem Tonfall mit erneutem Blick auf das Buch, doch las erst jetzt wirklich bewusst den Text. Einen Augenblick lang machte ihn das stutzig – und Dumbledore sagte nichts. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder?" fuhr er schließlich ungläubig fort.

„Die Anzeichen sprechen dafür," entgegnete der alte Zauberer. „Es gibt nun mal Flüche, zwischen deren Ausspruch und Erfüllung sehr viel Zeit vergehen kann."

„Natürlich gibt es die, aber Albus – das hier ist nichts weiter, als ein nett aufgemachtes Märchenbuch. Und du weißt genau, dass das Ministerium genauso denkt."

„Ich habe bereits Minerva gesagt, dass einiges hier drin der reinen Wahrheit entspricht. Die Kammer des Schreckens, zum Beispiel."

„Aber das muss nicht heißen, dass das auch hier zutrifft." Snape sah ihn ungerührt an. „Außerdem – tausend Jahre lang ist nichts geschehen. Wahrscheinlich existiert dieser... dieser Nemesis-Fluch gar nicht!"

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Er existiert. Die Sterne stehen richtig. Es wird geschehen... Morgen um Mitternacht, um genau zu sein."

Severus wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, aber entschied sich dann, nichts zu sagen.

Dumbledore schwieg ebenfalls für einige Augenblicke. „Minerva und du seid die einzigen unter den Lehrern, die Bescheid wissen. Ich möchte sonst niemanden beunruhigen oder da mit hinein ziehen," erklärte er schließlich ruhig. „Und ja – Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger sind ebenfalls informiert. Minerva und ich dachten, das wäre angebracht, da anzunehmen ist, dass unter anderem diese drei angegriffen werden."

„Ich bitte dich, Albus," begann Snape und rollte mit den Augen. „Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass Potter immer gleich in Gefahr oder dazu da ist, solche „Dinge" zu klären?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn sich dieser Fluch morgen Nacht wirklich erfüllt – wer sagt denn, dass Potter und seine Freunde die Richtigen sind, um die Schule zu schützen?"

„Es ist anzunehmen, dass der Fluch zuerst Gryffindor trifft. Daraus folgt, dass Gryffindor sich verteidigen muss – und Harry, Hermione und Ron sind sehr erprobt, was Herausforderungen dieser Art angeht. Ich habe größtes Vertrauen in sie. _Wenn _jemand in dieser Lage die Schule schützen kann, dann diese drei." Er suchte direkten Blickkontakt mit Snape. „Und Minerva, du und ich werden sie unterstützen."

„Ich halte dieses Vorgehen für sehr gewagt," erwiderte Snape und sein Tonfall zeigte, dass er mit Dumbledores Entscheidung ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. „Aber ich werde natürlich alles tun, um Hogwarts und seine Schüler zu beschützen."


	9. Kapitel 7

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 7: Vorbereitungen

„Er hat mich nicht gefragt!" Mit diesem Worten wurden Hermione Granger von Parvati Patil in ihrem Schlafsaal begrüßt.

„Aber er hat auch keine andere gefragt," erwiderte Hermione matt und unterschlug dabei, was in der Bibliothek vorgefallen war.

„Ich kann da morgen nicht alleine hingehen!" 

Hermione seufzte genervt, was Parvati aber gar nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. „Ich werd auch nicht hingehen."

„Warum?" entgegnete Parvati überrascht.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Bitte, frag du mich das nicht auch noch. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ja?"

Parvati öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Sie setzte sich Hermione, die sich inzwischen auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen hatte, gegenüber hin und musterte sie genau. „Okay, was ist los? Du bist seit ein paar Tagen echt komisch drauf. Vor allem heute."

„Parvati..." begann Hermione langsam, aber weiter kam sie nicht.

„Oh nein!" fuhr Parvati sie an. „Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was los ist. Du wirst sonst diese Nacht kein Auge zumachen – das schwöre ich dir!"

Hermione sah Parvati an und erkannte echte Sorge in ihrem Blick. Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich wirklich so seltsam aufführte, wie Harry und Parvati behaupteten. Und obwohl sie am liebsten ein weiteres Mal weggerannt wäre, blieb sie ruhig sitzen und willigte damit ein, mit Parvati zu reden.

„Also," begann ihre Freundin, nachdem sie Hermiones Redebereitschaft erkannt hatte. „Hat Snape dich wieder zur Schnecke gemacht? Oder hast du irgendeine schlimme Nachricht von deinen Eltern bekommen?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Ja, was ist es dann?" Parvati gestikulierte hilflos. „Jetzt komm schon, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

Hermione senkte wieder den Blick. Sie hatte auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zum Schafsaal etwas Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken und war gerade erst dabei sich selbst einzugestehen, was los war. Und dann mit Parvati darüber sprechen – vor allem nach Parvati Bitte die Vermittlerin zu spielen? „Du wirst mich hassen, wenn ich es dir erzähle."

„Liebes," begann ihre Mitschülerin und imitierte den Tonfall der Fetten Lady, „das würde nur passieren, wenn du dich weiter wie ein wandelndes Rätsel aufführst." Parvati machte eine Pause und bemühte sich den bissigen Tonfall wieder zu verdrängen, der sich oft und gerne bei ihr einschlich. Jetzt war er absolut unpassend. „Ich bin deine Freundin. Du kannst mir alles sagen."

„Na gut," meinte Hermione unsicher, denn sie konnte sich Parvatis Reaktion schon vorstellen. „Ich hab Harry gesagt, dass ich nicht auf den Ball gehen will. Da meinte er, dass er und ich doch zusammen hingehen könnten, weil er auch noch keine Partnerin hat und er dachte, dass ich deswegen nicht hin will. Aber ich hab nein gesagt." Hermione hatte so schnell geplappert, dass sie jetzt kurz nach Luft rang, aber dann noch im selben Augenblick die Luft anhielt und angespannt Parvatis Reaktion erwartete.

Ein leises „Oh." war alles, war von ihrem Gegenüber kam.

Hermione sah sie überrascht und fragend an, doch Parvati saß ganz unbewegt da und schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Du machst mir Angst," sprach Hermione schließlich leise in die aufgekommene Stille hinein. „Sag was."

„Wir machen uns beide etwas vor, weiß du das?" antwortete Parvati ebenso leise.

Hermiones Verwirrung erreichte einen neuen Hochpunkt, aber sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl zu wissen, worauf ihr Gegenüber hinaus wollte. „W-was?"

„Weißt du, was man über dich und Harry sagt?" erwiderte Parvati.

„Ja. Alexia hat die Gerüchteküche etwas geschürt und behauptet, da liefe etwas zwischen uns – aber das stimmt nicht," antwortete Hermione. „Das weißt du doch."

„Ich weiß nur, dass Alexia sehr scharfe Augen hat."

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" blockte Hermione schnell ab und merkte, wie ihr Unwohlsein stieg.

Parvati sah sie nur vielsagend an und schwieg.

„Parvati!"

„Weißt du, ich mag ihn auch," begann Parvati schließlich ganz ruhig. „Aber ganz Hogwarts weiß, dass ihr beide viel besser zueinander passen würdet." Sie lächelte sanft – und aufrichtig. „Und ich will meiner besten Freundin doch nicht ins Gehege kommen."

Mit diesen Worten stand Parvati auf und verließ das Zimmer. Hermione blieb sprachlos zurück. Abgesehen von diesem merkwürdigen Gespräch hatte sich etwas Grundlegendes bei beiden Hexen verändert.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Hermione lief Parvati Patil zielstrebig durch die Gänge von Hogwarts – sie wollte nach draußen. Einfach nur nach draußen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Vielleicht auch ihre Schwester und Lavender suchen. So weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter kam ihr plötzlich aus einem Seitengang entgegen.

„Hi, Harry," sagte sie wie beiläufig und wollte einfach weitergehen.

„Parvati, warte kurz," erwiderte er, als sie fast schon an ihm vorbei war. „Weißt du, was mit Hermione los ist?"

Parvati blieb stehen und wandte sich Harry zu. „Es geht ihr grad nicht so gut. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Sie verhält sich in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam, aber will nicht sagen, warum."

Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern und legte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf. „Das haben wir Frauen nun mal so an uns." 

Harry seufzte leise. „Hat sie irgendwas wegen heute Abend gesagt?"

„Nur, das sie nicht auf den Ball gehen will." Jetzt seufzte Parvati. „Und ich wohl auch nicht," setzte sie melancholisch hinzu.

„Hat dich keiner eingeladen?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Doch, schon. Aber nicht, der, mit dem ich hin wollte," erklärte sie langsam. „Aber der Ball ist mir jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig."

„Um Himmels Willen," begann Harry, „Du redest ja fast schon wie Hermione!"

Parvati lächelte. „Nein, dazu verwirre ich dich zu wenig," erwiderte sie, was Harry ein zustimmendes Lächeln entlockte. „Aber ich hätte da eine Idee," fügte sie hinzu, als Harry nichts sagte.

„Und was?"

Sie grinste ihn geheimnisvoll an. „Das verrat ich dir jetzt noch nicht – aber es wird bestimmt ein sehr interessanter Abend."

Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd und etwas unsicher an. Parvati war schon immer ein Fall für sich gewesen – und er sah genau, dass sie etwas ausheckte. Das ließ ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aufkommen.

„Der Ball beginnt um Acht. Sei einfach kurz vor Acht im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Na schön," stimmte Harry zögerlich zu.

„Okay!" strahle sie ihn an und lief dann schnellen Schrittes in den Gang, der in den kleinen Innenhof mit Rasen führte.

Harry sah ihr irritiert hinterher und fragte sich, ob es vielleicht am Wetter lag, dass sich alle so komisch aufführten.

Padma Patil, Lavender Brown und Alexia Barrows saßen auf dem kleinen Mäuerchen, das den überdachten Rundgang um den kleinen Innenhof von Hogwarts rahmte. Ihr Gesprächsthema war natürlich der Abend, der kurz bevor stand. Lavender schwärmte gerade von ihrem Ballkleid, als Parvati auf die drei Mädchen zustürzte.

„Hi ihr!" begrüßte Parvati die kleine Versammlung.

„Du strahlst ja so," meinte ihre Schwester Padma. „Hat dich Harry zum Ball eingeladen?"

„Nein," erklärte Parvati fröhlich, was bei den drei anderen Verwirrung aufkommen ließ.

„Dann hast du einen anderen Partner?" fragte Lavender.

„Oder willst du jetzt doch mit Justin hingehen?" fügte Alexia sofort hinzu.

„Nein," antwortete Parvati ungetrübt fröhlich, wozu das Amüsement über die irritierten Gesichter, die sie umgaben, dazu kam. „Aber ich geh auf den Ball."

„Mit wem?" erwiderte ihre Schwester.

„Verrat ich nicht," grinste sie geheimnisvoll. 

„Und du bist nur gekommen, um uns das zu sagen?" entgegnete Alexia leicht eingeschnappt.

„Ihr sollt mir bei etwas helfen," verkündete Parvati verschwörerisch. „Wir brauchen ein Kleid für Hermione."

„Hermione?" echote Alexia. „Geht _sie_ etwa mit Harry hin?"

„Sozusagen," antwortete Parvati langgezogen.

„Hm," machte Lavender. „Wo liegt das Problem? Wir gehen einfach mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zum Shoppen."

„Ähm, ja..." erwiderte Parvati. „Sie sagt, sie will nicht auf den Ball."

Padma legte ihrer Schwester die Hand auf die Stirn. „Also Fieber hast du keins, aber du redest nur dummes Zeug."

„Ihr werdet heut Abend schon sehen, dass ich absolut kein dummes Zeug rede. Also – helft ihr mir jetzt? Bitte..."

Alexia seufzte. „Na schön. Ich schätze mal, da ich den Grundsstein gelegt habe, muss ich auch dafür sorgen, dass sich die beiden kriegen."

Lavender grinste. „Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man Gerüchte verbreitet."

Alexia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich würde den beiden damit einen Gefallen tun. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie so schwer von Begriff sind."

„Wer ist schwer von Begriff?" erklang Ron Weasleys Stimme.

Die drei Hexen verstummten augenblicklich und musterten Ron, der nun neben ihnen stand einige Sekunden, so dass dieser sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller vorkam und ganz verwirrt und verunsichert dreinblickte.

„Er könnte uns helfen," meinte Alexia schließlich.

„Helfen?" wiederholte Ron. „Äh, klar... ähm, wobei denn?"

Parvati kicherte amüsiert und sah zu ihrer Schwester. „Du hast Recht – er ist süß, wenn er verwirrt ist."

Padma kicherte daraufhin ebenfalls, wurde aber auch etwas rot. Lavender und Alexia ihrerseits hatten größte Mühe, sich ein breites Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Ron räusperte sich und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ihm die Schwestern scheinbar gerade Punkte auf der Zum-Freund-geeignet-Skala verliehen. „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben." 

Lavender schraubte ihr Grinsen ab und zwang sich wieder ernst zu werden. „Okay, also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe," versuchte sie das vorhergegangene Gespräch zusammenzufassen, „dann hat Parvati für heute Abend ein geheimnisvolles Date zum Ball und auf einmal kein Interesse mehr am begehrtesten Jungen der Schule – und sie will jetzt Hermione mit Harry verkuppeln. Wir sollen ihr dabei helfen, Hermione für den Ball herzurichten und sie aber erst mal überreden, dass sie überhaupt hingeht."

„Na ja, so ähnlich," kommentierte Parvati, während Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen da stand und eigentlich immer noch nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war. 

„Und ich würde sagen, mit dem richtigen Anstoß hat Hogwarts morgen _das_ Traumpaar schlechthin," erklärte Alexia zufrieden.

„Jetzt sag doch mal was, Ron!" forderte Padma ihren sprachlosen Mitschüler auf und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Also, ich hoffe mal, dass du heut Abend gesprächiger bist."

„Heut Abend?" echote Parvati. „Oh, ich verstehe – ihr beide geht zusammen auf den Ball." Sie verkniff sich diesmal das Grinsen und verkniff sich ebenfalls, Ron zu sagen, das es allerhöchste Zeit war, dass er ihre Schwester eingeladen hatte.

„Ja," antwortete Ron schlicht. Er schluckte – es war ihm etwas unangenehm und er hoffte, dass Parvati, die um einiges direkter war, als ihre Zwillingsschwester, ihn jetzt nicht über seine Gefühle für Padma ausfragen würde.

„Also, du könntest dich etwas um Harry kümmern," fuhr Parvati schließlich fort.

„Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er Hermione einladen soll?" erwiderte Ron.

„Nein, nein," schüttelte Parvati in belehrendem Ton den Kopf. „Darum hab ich mich sozusagen schon gekümmert – auch wenn er noch nichts von seinem Glück weiß... Nein, also, du sollst ihn etwas zum Nachdenken bringen. Ihn auf Hermione ansprechen, du weiß schon, etwas aus der Reserve locken. Um alles andere kümmere ich mich heute Abend."

„Warum sagst du uns nicht einfach, was genau du vorhast?" fragte Lavender. „Dann könnten wir dir viel besser helfen."

„Zu viele Köche verderben den Brei," entgegnete Parvati und wandte sich zu Ron. „Du könntest jetzt mal Harry suchen, hm? Mit Padma kannst du heute Abend noch flirten," meinte sie ganz locker. 

„Ja, ich geh ja schon," willigte Ron ein und ging mit irritierten Gesichtsausdruck davon. 

„So," nickte Parvati zufrieden, „und wir gehen jetzt nach Hogmeade und besorgen ein Kleid für Hermione."

„Sollten wir sie da nicht mitnehmen?" meinte Padma.

„Alexia hat etwa die selben Maße wie Hermione," erklärte Parvati. „Und für den Notfall weiß ich auch nen Spruch, der ein Kleid perfekt sitzen lässt."


	10. Kapitel 8

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 8: Happy Halloween 

Hermione Granger sah auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachtisch. Es war fast halb acht Uhr abends und sie saß alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal und blätterte etwas deprimiert in _Geschichte Hogwarts_, während im Gemeinschaftsraum unüberhörbar jede Menge los war. Sämtliche Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor tummelten sich dort und rannten zwischen dem Aufenthaltsraum, ihren Schlafsälen und den Badezimmern hin und her. So laut und hektisch war es sonst nie.

Hermione versuchte das alles zu ignorieren und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, wo Parvati, Lavender und Alexia abgeblieben waren. Ihre Ballkleider hingen noch an den Schränken oder lagen auf den Betten. 

Wenn nur Parvati nicht da wäre, so hätte Hermione geglaubt, sie wäre sauer auf sie und wollte sie weder sehen, noch mit ihr sprechen. Aber nach diesem Tag, nach diesen _Tagen_, war sie sich eigentlich gar nichts mehr sicher. Sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Fluch alles wäre, was sie bedrückte und wunderte sich bei diesem Gedanken, dass sie in den letzten Stunden überhaupt nicht an die nahende Bedrohung gedacht hatte – stattdessen... 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das darf doch alles echt nicht wahr sein..." murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Warum gerade jetzt... und auch noch er..." Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen und hielt einige Sekunden die Luft an.

Plötzlich sah Hermione auf. Es war ganz still geworden. Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren weder Schritte, noch Stimmen zu hören. Sie mussten alle schon zur Großen Halle aufgebrochen sein.

„Oh, gut, du bist nicht verheult. Dann müssen wir keine roten Augen mit Make-Up kaschieren," erklang plötzlich Parvati Partils Stimme voller Elan.

Hermione fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Parvati, Lavender und Alexia hereingekommen waren. 

Abgesehen von ihren Winterumhängen, die zeigten, dass die drei wohl draußen unterwegs gewesen sein mussten, trug Alexia auf ihren Händen einen flachen Karton, der etwa 50x70 cm groß war und das Logo einer Boutique aus Hogsmeade aufgedruckt hatte. Lavender hielt zwei Tüten in der Hand. In einer war ein Schuhkarton, in der waren anderen kleine Schächtelchen mit Accessoires.

Hermione hatte bei diesem Anblick eine unbestimmte Ahnung, was die drei vorhatten. „Ich geh nicht auf den Ball," sagte sie schwermütig. „Aber ihr solltet euch vielleicht beeilen, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät."

„Das macht nichts," erklärte Lavender mit Schulterzucken. „Dann haben wir einen umso besseren Auftritt."

Alexia und Parvati grinsten zustimmend. 

„Genau wie du," fügte Alexia hinzu.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich nicht hingehe," erwiderte Hermione verärgert. „Und ich hab eh nichts anzuziehen," fügte sie die Einkäufe ignorierend hinzu.

„Das sehen wir aber anders," konterte Alexia und legte den Karton neben Hermione aufs Bett.

Lavender legten die Tüte mit den Schuhen daneben.

Hermione sah ungläubig auf die Sachen, dann zu jeder einzelnen ihrer drei Mitschülerinnen. „Ich fass es nicht, dass ihr ein Kleid für mich gekauft habt."

„Na und ob wir das haben!" entgegnete Parvati fröhlich. „Mädels, wir müssen uns beeilen," sagte sie dann zu den anderen beiden.

Alexia und Lavender nickten ihr zu und begannen sich umzuziehen, während Hermione wie versteinert da saß und kopfschüttelnd auf die Mitbringsel ihrer Freundinnen starrte. Sie wusste, dass sie es gut gemeint hatten, aber sie hatte nach wie vor keine Lust mitzugehen. Noch dazu ganz allein. 

Allerdings – neugierig auf das Kleid war Hermione ja schon. Ein Blick darauf könnte ja nicht schaden. Also hob sie vorsichtig den Deckel des Kartons ab und strich behutsam das raschelnde, dünne Seidenpapier beiseite, in das das Kleid im Karton zum Schutz eingelegt war. Ein feiner schwarzer Stoff, auf dem Millionen kleiner Sterne zu funkeln schienen, kam zum Vorschein. Hermione hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Sie berührte den Stoff vorsichtig, als ob er sich unter ihren Händen wie ein Traum in Luft auflösen könnte.

„Zieh es an," redete ihr Parvati leise zu.

Hermione sah auf und erblickte neben sich Parvati, die ein langes, schwarzes Samtkleid mit Träger-Ärmeln, die gerade den Schulter-Arm-Übergang bedeckten, trug und einen ziemlich tiefen, geschwungenen V-Ausschnitt hatte.

„Nein," erwiderte Hermione sanft und ein melancholisch-verträumter Unterton lag in diesem einen kleinen Wort.

„Na los," meinte Alexia, die nun ein rotes, ärmel- und trägerloses Kleid und lange, bis über die Ellenbogen reichenden rote Handschuhe trug.

„Es wird dir super stehen," sagte Lavender, die ein hellblaues Kleid mit dünnen Trägern anhatte und sich gerade die passenden, mittellangen Handschuhe überstreifte.

„Geht ihr nur und amüsiert euch, ich bleibe hier," erwiderte Hermione leise.

„Hermione," begann Parvati ganz ruhig. „Zieh das jetzt bitte an... sonst helf' ich mit einem Zauber nach!"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen."

Parvati sah sie herausfordernd an. „Und ob ich das würde." 

Alexia und Lavender sahen dem beginnenden Streit zu, entschieden sich nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen.

„Wir gehen schon mal vor," sagte Lavender.

„Ist gut," nickte Parvati und ging zu den beiden. Sie reichte Alexia einen kleinen versiegelten Umschlag, den sie bisher in ihrer Hand verborgen hatte. „Gebt den bitte Harry," flüsterte sie ihnen zu. 

Als die beiden weg waren, ging Parvati zu Hermione. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag," begann sie diplomatisch, „wir machen dich jetzt fertig, gehen da hin und wenn es dir gefällt, bleibst du. Wenn nicht, kannst du ja nach einer Stunde wieder gehen. Hm?"

Hermione wollte sofort ablehnen, aber etwas hielt sie innerlich zurück. „Na gut," antwortete sie schließlich ganz langsam, woraufhin Parvati über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. 

„Dann los," lächelte Parvati und holte ihrer Frisiersachen, während Hermione das Kleid auspackte.

Harry Potter, der zum ersten Mal seit langem keine Schuluniform oder Freizeitklamotten, sondern einen schwarzen Smoking und ein dunkelblaues Hemd trug, lehnte sich lässig gegen die Kante eines Tisches im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Er war der Einzige im Raum und starrte gedankenverloren ins Kaminfeuer. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen kleinen Zettel, neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein kleiner Umschlag, in dem er gesteckt hatte. 

Als er den Umschlag vor wenigen Minuten von Alexia Barrows erhalten hatte, hatte er gewartet, bis sie und Lavender mit ihren Begleitern den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe er ihn geöffnet hatte. Es war eine Nachricht von Parvati. Sie erklärte in ihren kurzen Schreiben, was den Ball betreffend sie vorhatte.

Harry las die Zeilen jetzt noch mal und ihm huschte dabei ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Er erinnerte sich dabei an das Gespräch mit Parvati vor wenigen Stunden. Sie hatte gesagt, dass es ein sehr interessanter Abend werden würde. Damit würde sie bestimmt Recht behalten. Zumindest bis Mitternacht, fügte er noch hinzu und seufzte lautlos.

Die Wanduhr schlug nun Acht. Der Ball hatte nun offiziell begonnen. Somit war ihnen schon mal ein interessanter Auftritt sicher und das war es ja auch genau, was Parvati beabsichtigte.

„Mr Potter, Sie sehen zum Anbeißen aus," riss ihn Parvatis Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Harry wandte seinen Blick zur Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinaufführte. Dort stand seine Klassenkameradin Parvati Patil. Sie trug ein langes, weites Kleid aus schwarzem Samt, das von einer Mischung aus Trägern und Ärmeln, die über ihre Schulter griffen, gehalten wurden und einen gewagten V-Ausschnitt bildeten. Dazu trug sie schwarze, samtene Handschuhe, eine dünne silberne Kette, an der ein tropfenförmiger kleiner Diamant hing, und ihr langes Haar fiel in kleinen Locken über ihren Rücken.

„Und Sie, Miss Patil," griff er ihr Scherz-Siezen auf, „werden heute Abend bestimmt einige Herzen brechen." 

Sie neigte den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich werd mir alle Mühe geben."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Wo ist sie?"

Parvati sah hinter sich die Treppe hoch. „Hermione, jetzt komm schon."

„Ich kann in diesen Schuhen nicht laufen!" ertönte Hermione Stimme.

„Jammer nicht, komm einfach. Bis wir in der Großen Halle sind, hast du dich an sie gewöhnt."

„Ja – oder ihr könnt mich dann gleich zu Madam Pomfrey tragen," rief Hermione zurück.

„Entweder du kommst jetzt oder ich hol dich," erwiderte Parvati gereizt.

Hermione antwortete nicht, aber wenige Augenblicke später erschien sie neben Parvati und Harrys Augen wurden bei ihrem Anblick ein ganzes Stück größer und er vergaß fast zu atmen. Sie sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend aus. Vom Bücherwurm mit den störrischen Locken in Schuluniform war weit und breit keine Spur mehr. Jetzt stand dort eine junge Frau in einem schulterfreien, langen, schwarzen, nach unten weit-fließendem Kleid, auf dem sämtliche Sterne des Himmels zu tanzen schienen. Die freien Schultern wurden von feinem, schwarz-glitzerndem Tüll umfasst. Ihre langen dunkelblond-hellbraunen Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt, nur ein paar wenige gelockte Strähnen fielen heraus. Als Glanzlichter funkelten zwei kleine zierliche Diamantohrringe heraus. Eine Kette trug Hermione nicht, aber wie Parvati hatte aus sie lange schwarze Handschuhe an, die bis zu den Ellenbogen reichten. 

Harry sah sie einfach nur gebannt an und Hermione hielt seinem Blick stand – auch wenn er ihr so unangenehm war, wie das Kleid ungewohnt war. Sie stützte sich mit der rechten Hand an der Wand des Treppenaufgangs und hatte Angst hinzufallen, wenn sie einen Schritt in diesen Schuhen machen würde. Dazu noch war sie in diesem Augenblick so sprachlos wie Harry. Er hatte auf sie noch sie so erwachsen gewirkt... und gutaussehend. Dieser schwarze Anzug, zu dem er kein weißes, sondern ein dunkelblaues Satinhemd trug – und ganz lässig _keine_ Krawatte oder Fliege –, stand ihm unglaublich gut. Trotz seiner Brille, aber auch gerade wegen seiner Brille, und den schwarzen Haaren, die machten, was sie wollten, sah er nicht mehr wie der brave Schuljunge aus.

Als Parvati bemerkte wie Harry und Hermione sich ansahen, wusste sie sofort, dass der Abend noch viel interessanter und aufregender werden würde, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Also," begann sie und bedauerte es, die beiden in diesem wahrhaft magischen Augenblick stören zu müssen, „wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Hermione nickte und machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Sie ging unsicher, aber sie fiel nicht hin, was sie schon mal als sehr gut erachtete. Parvati schritt in ihren hohen Schuhen lässig neben ihr.

Harry nickte ebenfalls und stieß sich vom Tisch ab. Er ging auf beide zu, trat in ihre Mitte und bot jeder einen Arm zum Unterhacken. „Ladies," lächelte er.

Vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle angekommen, konnte Hermione immer noch nicht glauben, wo sie gerade war, mit wem sie da war und was sie anhatte. Sie fasste es einfach nicht, was Parvati da alles eingefädelt hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie sie dazu gebracht hatte, ein Abendkleid und hochhackige Schuhe zu tragen und auf diesem Ball zu gehen – nein, sie ging auch noch mit Harry da hin. Harry, der jetzt sogar zwei Begleiterinnen für den Ball hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf die Halle frei. Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick. Die großen, langen Haustische waren fort und die Mitte der Halle war zur Tanzfläche hergerichtet worden. Der Lehrertisch stand noch wie immer, der Rest der Halle wurde von kleinen Tischgruppen gesäumt, an denen alle so sitzen konnten, wie sie wollten. Unter der verzauberten Decke, die einen typischen Oktoberhimmel zeigte, schwebten Kerzen und Kürbisse. Die Wände waren natürlich auch geschmückt. In der rechten hinteren Ecke der Halle, von Eingang aus gesehen, schwebten einige Musikinstrumente über dem Boden und spielten.

Die Schüler trugen fast nur Ballkleider und mugglemodische Smokings, ähnlich dem, den Harry anhatte. Alle waren an den Tischen und in der Halle in kleinen Grüppchen verteilt – die Häuserzugehörigkeit war kaum mehr zu erkennen. Die meisten unterhielten sich, doch als nun die Türe aufging und Harry James Potter mit Parvati Patil links und Hermione Granger rechts bei sich eingehackt, eintrat, lag alle Aufmerksamkeit im Saal bei ihnen.

Parvati lächelte hochzufrieden über diese Aufmerksamkeit, während es Hermione eher unangenehm war. Auf Harry traf keines dieser Gefühle zu. Er hatte sich aufgrund seiner Narbe und seines bekannten Namens längst an Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt – auch wenn er sie nie suchte und sie ihm eigentlich nur lästig war. Er führte seine Begleiterinnen ganz ruhig zu einer Tischgruppe, wo sich Lavender und Seamus Finnegan, Alexia und Dean Thomas, sowie Ron und Padma gerade aufhielten.

Die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesender – auch die der Lehrer – folgten ihnen. Erst nach und nach, führten alle ihre Gespräche weiter.

„Bei Merlin," begann Ron, „bist du das Hermione?"

„Interessant," antwortete Hermione. „Das hab ich mich vorhin vor dem Spiegel auch gefragt."

Alexia grinste zufrieden. „Also, ich bin sicher, das wird ein toller Abend."

Die anderen lächelten zustimmend, aber das Lächeln von Harry, Hermione und Ron war nun plötzlich sehr gequält und aufgesetzt. Ihre Freunde merkten und wussten das natürlich nicht, aber was Alexia gesagt hatte, hatte die drei urplötzlich wieder daran denken lassen, was ihnen in dieser Nacht bevorstand. 

„Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?" fiel Hermione dann plötzlich noch ein und sie sah sich suchend um.

„Ist ne gute Frage," antwortete Ron. „Heut Mittag hab ich sie noch gefragt, mit wem sie zum Ball geht und sie meinte, ich würde bestimmt überrascht sein."

Hermione wollte etwas erwidern, da sah sie, dass Professor Dumbledore etwas sagen wollte.

„Meine Lieben," begann Albus Dumbledore am Lehrertisch und stand auf, „nachdem nun alle anwesend sind, möchte ich euch ganz herzlich zum diesjährigen Halloween-Ball begrüßen und euch viel Spaß wünschen!"

Die Schüler klatschten höflich und der Schulleiter wollte sich schon hinsetzten, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach ja," meinte er, „es darf getanzt werden." Er gab den verzauberten Instrumenten ein Zeichen und sie begannen einen Walzer zu spielen. „Ich weiß, dass diese Musik nicht ganz eurem Geschmack entspricht, aber da sich in diesem Jahr scheinbar schon Muggelmode durchsetzt, können wir auch eine alte Muggeltradition aufgreifen, die da wäre, einen Ball mit einem Walzer zu eröffnen." Er bedeutete den Schülern, auf die Tanzfläche zu gehen.

Die Schüler lösten sich nur widerwillig aus ihren Grüppchen und tatsächlich kamen auf der Tanzfläche nur acht Paare zustande. Darunter waren Ron und Padma und Dean mit Alexia. Lavender und Seamus saßen an einem der Tische und wollten erst später tanzen. Parvati setzte sich zu den beiden. Sie wollte, dass Harry mit Hermione tanzte und hoffte, dass dieser Plan aufgehen würde.

Harry sah, wie die Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche zu tanzen begannen und er registrierte im Augenwinkel, dass Parvati sich hinsetzte. Dabei musste er unwillkürlich an den Weihnachtsball denken, auf den sie ihn im vierten Schuljahr begleitet hatte. Damals hatte sie unbedingt mit ihm tanzen wollen – jetzt zog sie sich von vorneherein zurück. Er fragte sich, ob das Absicht war, woraufhin ihm sofort klar wurde, dass es das tatsächlich sein musste, nachdem Parvati alles Vorhergegangene so perfekt eingefädelt und hinbekommen hatte. Und eigentlich – eigentlich war es ihm auch sehr recht so.

„Mione, willst du tanzen?" Er bot Hermione seine Hand.

Hermione sah ihn überrascht an, aber noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken oder antworten konnte, legte ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Als sie zu tanzen begannen, war Hermione noch recht verkrampft und hatte wieder Angst in diesen Schuhen gleich zu stolpern – aber wie um ihr diese Angst zu nehmen, begann Harry so sicher und souverän zu führen und sie zu halten, dass sie im nächsten Augenblick schon nicht mehr daran dachte und den Tanz einfach nur genoss.

„Albus, in wenigen Minuten ist Mitternacht," sagte Minerva McGonagall und beugte sich zu ihrem Kollegen hinüber.

Dumbledore, der – wie duzende anderer Schüler – Harry und Hermione schon den ganzen Abend beim Tanzen zusah, lehnte sich nun in seinem Stuhl zurück und alle Freude verschwand mit einem mal aus seinen Augen. „Ja," war seine schlichte Antwort.

Minerva sah zur Tanzfläche und verfolgte die beiden Gryffindor-Schüler einige Sekunden mit ihrem Blick. Sie waren ein wirklich schönes Paar. Das war ihr schon früher aufgefallen, aber heute war es besonders offensichtlich. Die Lehrerin hatte den Eindruck, dass sich etwas zwischen Harry und Hermione verändert hatte. Sie sah auch, wie glücklich alle anderen Schüler waren und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als diesen unseligen Fluch auf sich nehmen zu können.

„Der Himmel," rief Severus Snape, der neben Dumbledore saß, plötzlich leise.

Dumbledore und McGongall sahen zur verzauberten Decke, die genau das wiedergab, was am Himmel draußen vor sich ging. Jetzt zogen gerade ziemlich dunkle Wolken, in den klaren Oktoberhimmel.

„Ich fürchte, es beginnt," erwiderte Minerva leise.

Wie aufs Stichwort zischte plötzlich ein Blitz durch den Himmel. Die verzauberten Instrumente verstummten augenblicklich und die Schüler sahen sich erschrocken und verwirrt um. Der Blitz war natürlich draußen niedergegangen, die Decke hatte nur gezeigt, was am Himmel über Hogwarts passierte – und zeigte es nun weiter. Die Wolken wurden dichter. Es würde jeden Augenblick anfangen zu regnen.

Ein unruhiges Murmeln wurde in der Halle laut und Ron ließ Padma an ihrem Tisch zurück und ging zu Harry und Hermione auf die Tanzfläche, die sich schon nach ihm umgesehen hatten und ihn nun bei sich erwarteten. Die drei blickten fragend zu Dumbledore und McGongall, die ihnen beunruhigt zunickten.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte plötzlich über den Himmel – aber diesmal schoss er wie von einer der Wände reflektiert zum Boden der Halle und als sein blendendes Licht verblasst war, stand dort eine Frau mit fahler, weißer Haut. Sie trug ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid über das ihr langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar fast bis zum Boden floss. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls schwarz und kalt.

Zeitgleich mit ihrem Erscheinen, wurden am Himmel drei glühende rote Punkte durch die dichte Wolkendecke sichtbar. Sie verbanden sich durch blutrote Fäden zu einem Dreieck und strahlen nach Außen rotes Licht ab. Es tauchte nicht das Innere der Halle, sondern – wie durch die Fenster erkennbar war – das Schlossgelände und das Schloss draußen in blutrotes Licht.

Als es abgeklungen war, hob die Fremde ihren finsteren Blick. „Es möge beginnen," sprach sie mit eisiger Stimme. 


	11. Kapitel 9

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 9: Nemesis

Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGongall und Snape starrten fassungslos auf den ungebetenen Gast, diese unheimliche, schwarz-gekleidete Frau, die wie der Tod höchstpersönlich anmutete. Der Augenblick ihres Erscheinens hatte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt – sie mussten diese „Angelegenheit" im Beisein aller Schüler regeln und hatten nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie zu schützen. 

„Und nun?" fragte Minerva heiser.

Dumbledore hörte und sah, wie schockiert sie über diese Entwicklung war. Es ging ihm kaum anders. Auch Severus' entsetzter Blick wandte sich zu ihm. Er wünschte sich, ihr und Severus und allen Schülern etwas Beruhigendes sagen zu können, aber... 

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Dumbledore resignierend.

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ den Lehrertisch. McGonagall und Snape folgten ihm sofort. Die anderen Lehrer sahen ihnen nur sprachlos nach, die Schüler gingen zur Seite, um ihnen den Weg freizumachen. Es wollte ohnehin keiner mehr auf der Tanzfläche bleiben. Die Fremde war allen zu unheimlich. Lediglich Harry, Hermione und Ron rührten sich keinen Zentimeter. Wie die drei Lehrer, die nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen bleiben, strahlten sie äußerlich Ruhe und Stärke aus, während es in ihrem Inneren vollkommen anders aussah.

„Ah." Die Fremde neigte den Kopf und lächelte kalt. „Wie ich sehe, erwartet man mich bereits." Sie musterte die Schüler und Lehrer, die sich ihr stellen wollten. „Nun dann, Ihr scheint zu wissen, was dies für eine Nacht ist – doch will ich Euch meine Einführung nicht vorenthalten." 

Die Frau breitete ihre Arme weit aus und zeitgleich mit dieser Geste zogen die Wolken am Himmel schneller. Für weniger Sekunden war der klare Sternenhimmel zu sehen, an dem die drei Schicksalssterne dieser Nacht heller leuchteten, als je zuvor. Dann zogen langsam wieder die dunklen Regenwolken heran und kündigten ihre Begleitung für die folgenden Stunden an.

„Dies irae, dies illa, solvet saeculum in favilla," hallte die gespenstische Stimme der todesengelgleichen Frau von den Wänden wider.

„Wer seid Ihr?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore ruhig.

Sie sah in herablassend an und schien erst zu überlegen, ob er es wert war, dass sie mit ihm redete. „Wer ich bin, tut nichts zur Sache, doch wenn ich einen Namen nennen soll, so möge er für diese Nacht _Nemesis_ sein."

„Was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun?" erwiderte Snape in seiner gewohnt kühlen, aggressiven Tonlage.

Nemesis sah ihn amüsiert an. „Nun, ich bin von Feyt Slytherin entsandt, seine Rache auszuführen, die da wäre: Tod für alle hier in diesen Hallen – doch zuerst..." Sie machte zwei Schritte auf Harry, Hermione und Ron zu. „...werde ich euch prüfen."

„Sie wollen uns nicht gleich töten?" entgegnete Ron mit zitternder Stimme.

Nemesis lachte leise. „Wir haben doch die ganze Nacht Zeit," erwiderte sie vergnügt. „Also..." Ihr Blick wanderte von Ron, über Hermione zu Harry. „Ihr drei seid also das Beste, was Hogwarts mir entgegenzusetzen hat? Wie jämmerlich."

„Ihr solltet nicht so leichtfertig urteilen," erklärte Dumbledore herausfordernd.

Die Fremde funkelte ihn finster an. „Und Ihr solltet mir gegenüber nicht so respektlos sprechen – oder Ihr seid der Erste, der stirbt, alter Mann." Sie wandte ihren Blick von Dumbledore ab und ließ ihn in der Halle umherschweifen, damit alle den Ernst in ihren Augen sehen konnten. „Das gilt für alle," fügte sie eisig hinzu.

Trotz ihrer Angst und obwohl sie zu zittern begann, machte Hermione einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und hob den Kopf. „Das riskier ich," entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme und wusste genau, dass sie in diesem Augenblick mit dem Feuer spielte. Aber sie tat es – weil sie einen schwindend kleinen Strohhalm gefunden hatte, an den sie sich jetzt einfach klammern musste.

Nemesis wandte sich ihr zu. „Gryffindor, nehme ich an."

Hermione neigte den Kopf zur Bestätigung.

„Und was ist es deiner Meinung nach Wert, nun dein Leben zu riskieren?" fragte Nemesis in einer Mischung aus überzogener Gleichgültigkeit und brennendem Interesse.

„Eure Identität, Mylady," antwortete Hermione und hoffte die Fremde durch diese Titulierung etwas besänftigen zu können.

Nemesis hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich bin die Verkörperung der Rache Feyt Slytherins – was gibt es weiter zu sagen?" gestikulierte sie.

Hermione schluckte, doch inzwischen zitterte sie nicht mehr ganz so sehr und sie fühlte regelrecht, wie Ron und Harry ihr in Gedanken Mut machten und Kraft gaben. „Vor tausend Jahren glaubten alle Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, an Götter," begann sie. „Vor tausend Jahren wurde dieser Fluch gesprochen und damals gab es nur eine Göttin, die Flüche wie diesen erhörte und die Macht hatte, sie zu ihrer Erfüllung zu bringen." Hermione schloss einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Plötzlich durchströmte sie ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, denn sie konnte nun auf ihr Geschichtswissen zurückgreifen und fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so hilflos und angreifbar. „Die Geisterkönigin Morrigan, die Göttin des Schicksals, des Todes und der Rache. Ja... Ihr seid Morrigan."

Die selbstsichere Miene der Fremden, die sich Nemesis nannte, verblasste einen Augenblick, als Hermione ihren kleinen Vortrag beendet hatte, doch sie gewann ihre Fassung schnell wieder. Sie nickte sogar anerkennend. „Ich bin beeindruckt." Jetzt schenkte sie Hermione ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja, ich war einst Morrigan. Aber dieser Name wurde viele Jahrhunderte nicht mehr ausgesprochen. Ich wurde vergessen – wie alle alten Götter. Aber die Sterne, mit denen ich einst das Blut Feyt Slytherins und diesen Fluch verbunden habe, haben mich heute Nacht wiedergeboren. Und ein letztes Mal darf ich die sein, die ich einst war, Rache nehmen und die Totenglocke läuten." Morrigan trat näher an Hermione heran. „Und keiner wird mich aufhalten," flüsterte sie – und man hörte es trotzdem im ganzen Saal so deutlich, dass es allen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Auch wenn Ihr eine Göttin seid," erklang plötzlich Harrys furchtlose Stimme. „Hier sind duzende Hexen und Zauberer anwesend. Es wäre ein Leichtes, euch zu widerstehen. Ihr kommt gegen uns nicht an." Es war ein Bluff. Das wusste er und das wussten auch alle anderen. Er hoffte nur, dass es Morrigan nicht wusste.

Die Göttin sah ihn amüsiert an. „Aber wer redet denn von mir? Ich bin es nicht, die letztendlich euer aller Tod bedeuten wird."

Donner grollte in diesem Augenblick und die Wolken am Himmel verfinsterten sich noch weiter. Weitere Blitze zuckten über die verzauberte Decke. 

„_Sie_ werden euer Untergang sein. Sie werden euer Geleit sein. Habt ihr etwa eure Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht?" Sie lächelte finster und begann zu flüstern: „Dies irae, dies illa, solvet saeculum in favilla."

„Dies irae... dies illa..." wiederholte Hermione und murmelte die Worte stirnrunzelnd ein zweites Mal vor sich hin. Sie hatte diesen lateinischen Satz bereits im Buch der Prophezeiungen gelesen. Die freie Übersetzung lautete: Der Tag der Rache, der Tag der Zähren, wird die Welt in Asche kehren. Sie hatte schon beim ersten Lesen gewusst, dass sie diesen Satz irgendwoher kannte, aber sie konnte ihn gedanklich einfach nicht mehr einzuordnen. Auch in den Zauberbüchern in der Bibliothek hatte sie ihn nirgends gefunden... Plötzlich sah sie erschrocken auf.

„Hermione?" fragte Harry besorgt, der merkte, dass etwas in ihr vorging.

„Ich weiß es jetzt!" wisperte sie aufgeregt. „Keine Zauberbücher... es kommt aus der Muggelwelt."

„Hä?" machte Ron verwirrt.

Hermione ignorierte ihn und ignorierte auch Harry. „Es ist ein Requiem, nicht wahr?" fragte sie an Morrigan gewandt. „Ein christliches Requiem."

Morrigan antwortete nicht, doch Hermione sah ihr an, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Sie hatte mit ihrer Aussage die selbstsichere Fassade der Göttin für einen kurzen Augenblick bröckeln lassen. Ihre Gedanken rasten nun. Dies irae. Dies illa. Diese Worte gingen ihr immer wieder im Kopf herum. Feyt Slytherin hatte Hogwarts also mit dem Text einen Requiems verflucht. Ein Requiem, in dem es um Tod und Rache ging, Sünde und ... _Vergebung_. 

Vergebung? Gnade? Hermione war nun durch ihre eigenen Gedanken verwirrt. Vergebung, Gnade oder gar Demut waren meist Fremdworte für einen Slytherin. Warum sollte Feyt Slytherin ausgerechnet ein solches Requiem aussuchen? Sie kniff die Augen zu und dachte fieberhaft nach. Nicht über die Antwort auf diese Frage, sondern wie das Requiem weiter lautete. Sie wusste, sie kannte es. Vor ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit war sie mit ihren Eltern sonntags immer in die Kirche gewesen. Dieses Requiem hatte dort schon oft Erwähnung gefunden – sie musste sich nur wieder daran erinnern. 

Sie murmelte inzwischen die von Morrigan genannte Zeile immer wieder leise vor sich hin. Alle sahen erstaunt – und etwas ängstlich – zu ihr. Morrigan rührte sich nicht.

„Mione?" sagte Harry leise und berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm.

„Ja," antwortete Hermione abwesend. „Ich versuche nur..." Sie wollte ihm gerade erklären, auf was sie gekommen war, da unterbrach sie sich selbst. Sie wandte sich der immer noch selbstgefällig schauenden Morrigan zu. Ein Teil war ihr nun wieder eingefallen. Sie hoffte, dass das genügen würde. „Rex tremendae majestatis," begann sie plötzlich und erntete damit einen schockierten Blick der Göttin, „qui salvandos salva gratis. Salva me, fons pietatis." 

_(König schrecklicher Gewalten, frei ist deiner Gnade schalten, Gnadenquell, lass Gnade walten.)_

„Die Rache kennt keine Gnade," erwiderte Morrigan, doch die Kälte in ihrer Stimme war gemäßigt.

„Warum dann dieses Requiem, Mylady?" gab Hermione zurück und stellte nun die Frage, die sie beschäftigte, seit sie es erkannt hatte. „Warum hat Feyt Slytherin seinen Fluch mit diesem Requiem gebunden? Ein Requiem, das von Gnade, Vergebung und Demut spricht?"

„Weil er es nicht kannte," entgegnete Morrigan hart. „Weil _ich_ es erwählt habe."

„Ihr?" wiederholte Hermione verwirrt.

„Ihr habt von einer Prüfung gesprochen," überlegte Harry laut.

„Dann sollten wir das Requiem also erkennen?" fragte Ron verunsichert.

„Ja." Morrigan nickte. „Wir Götter neigen dazu, die Menschen zu prüfen."

„Und nun?" erwiderte Harry.

„Und nun liegt es an euch, zu sehen, was ihr aus dieser Erkenntnis macht." Sie blickte in die verwirrten Gesichter der drei Schüler und lachte leise auf. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa geglaubt, es würde reichen, das Requiem zu erkennen und der Fluch wäre gebrochen?" Morrigan erhob ihre Arme in die Luft und wurde urplötzlich zu einem schwarzen Raben, der in den Wolken der verzauberten Decke verschwand. „Es beginnt gerade erst," hallte ihre Stimme von fern. „Eine Möglichkeit gibt es, den Fluch von euch abzuwenden... _Eine_... Findet ihr sie nicht im Laufe dieser Nacht, wird es für Hogwarts keinen Morgen geben…"

Nachdem die Göttin fort und ihre Stimme verklungen war, war es totenstill in der Großen Halle. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner rührte sich. Der Schock lag allen tief in den Knochen – vor allem in Hinsicht darauf, dass sie bald wiederkommen würde.

„Nun ja," begann Dumbledore schließlich langsam und trat an Harry, Hermione und Ron heran. Er sah sie ermutigend und stolz an. „Die erste Runde haben wir überstanden."

„Die zweite wird bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen," erwiderte Harry leise.

„Einen kleinen Vorteil haben nur wenigstens," fügte Professor McGongall in Gedenken an das Requiem hinzu. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es sich noch lohnt – aber ich verleihe Gryffindor für den Mut von Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley jeweils 30 Punkte und für die Stärke und Klugheit von Hermione Granger weitere 40 Punkte."

Die drei lächelten matt und die Schüler klatschten zaghaft. In dieser Situation waren auch keine Jubelstürme zu erwarten. Die Freude über die Punkte wurde von viel schwerer wiegender Angst und Unsicherheit überschattet. Sie konnten sich erst darüber freuen, wenn sie diese Nacht überstanden hatten – _überstehen würden._

„Professor Dumbledore," begann Harry schließlich. „Warum wurde dieser Fluch durch einen lateinischen Text ausgesprochen? Wir benutzen doch kurze Zauberformeln. Selbst die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sind sprachlich einfach gehalten."

Dumbledore nickte vor sich hin. „In jener alten Zeit war die Zauberei eine sprachliche Kunstform. Zauber lagen in den Reden verborgen, Zauberer suchten sich Wendungen oder Texte aus, um ihre Zauber zu formulieren. Und so wie jede Sprache der Welt sich im Laufe der Zeit gewandelt und vereinfacht hat, ist es auch hier geschehen. Unsere heutigen Zauberformeln sind meist Verkürzungen der damaligen – und dieser spezielle Fluch ist nun eben durch dieses lateinische Requiem und ein Sternenbild gebunden und ausgesprochen worden. Es ist somit kein normaler Fluch, es ist vielmehr eine dunkle Prophezeiung."

„Das heißt, jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe, könnte Zauber schreiben?" warf Hermione nachdenklich ein.

„Jeder. Auch Flüche. Aber das Erschaffen solcher Flüche ist verboten. Früher jedoch war es eine beliebte Waffe in Familienfehden. Dabei war es kaum möglich diesen Flüchen zu entgehen. Viele sind ihnen erlegen. Ganze Familien wurden ausgerottet. Heute gibt es aber kaum mehr solche Flüche – sie sind nur noch böse Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten. Märchen. Gruselgeschichten."

„Aber diesen hier gibt es noch. Und er ist kein Märchen," sagte Hermione leise

„Leider ist er das nicht. Das haben wir ja gesehen. Wir wollen hoffen, dass wir einen Ausweg finden und sich diese Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt."

„Professor? Wie oft gelang das schon? Wie oft konnten Flüche dieser Art gebrochen werden?" schaltete sich Ron ein.

„Ich fürchte, nicht sehr oft. Einmal, zweimal... wie ich bereits sagte – es gab viele Opfer..."

„Wir sollten die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume bringen," schlug Professor McGonagall vor. „und die Lehrer aufteilen, um sie zu beschützen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das ist vermutlich das Beste. Severus, übernimm bitte die Einteilung."

Snape nickte nur kurz und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Lehrertisch.

McGonagall trat auf die freie Tanzfläche. „Alle Schüler kehren jetzt bitte in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Die Lehrer werden bald zu Ihnen kommen."

„Professor, was geht hier vor?" erkundigte sich Alexia.

„Bitte gehen Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Miss Barrows. Sie werden morgen alles erfahren."

Alexia sah hilflos und fragend zu Harry, Hermione und Ron, von denen alle wussten, dass sie bei Dumbledore und McGonagall bleiben würden. Unter Murren verließen die verängstigten Schüler schließlich die Große Halle. Die Lehrer folgten ihnen und am Ende waren nur noch die drei Gryffindor-Schüler, Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape da.

„Wir sollten in den Schlosshof gehen," sagte der alte Professor und die fünf anderen folgten ihm wortlos.


	12. Kapitel 10

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 10: Spielregeln

Die Gänge des Schlosses Hogwarts waren düster und es herrschte eine angsteinflößende nächtliche Stille. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape waren die einzigen, die um die diese Zeit durch die alten Gemäuer gingen. Das Rascheln ihrer Kleider und Roben und das Klacken der Absätze von Hermione und Professor McGonagall war alles, was Leben signalisierte.

Nicht einmal die Geister von Hogwarts ließen sich blicken. Im Nachhinein fiel den drei Gryffindor-Schülern nun auf, dass die Schlossgeister sich nicht einmal auf dem Halloween-Ball hatten sehen lassen. Ob das eine Anweisung Dumbledores oder auf den Fluch zurückzuführen war, war ihnen nicht klar und in diesem Augenblick eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig. 

Plötzlich fuhr ein Blitz nicht weit vom Schloss wieder. Donner folgte ihm sogleich. Die sechsköpfige Prozession ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und ging weiter. Sie wussten, dass dies das Zeichen für die baldige Rückkehr der Göttin war. Es war der erste Blitz seit ihrem Verschwinden. Dazu noch zogen immer mehr Wolken am nächtlichen Himmel auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es zu regnen beginnen würde – und damit die Verhältnisse der nächsten Konfrontation mit Morrigan nicht gerade einfacher machen.

Schließlich standen die drei Lehrer und die drei Schüler vor dem Hauptportal von Hogwarts. Sie verharrten einen Augenblick, bevor Dumbledore die gewaltige Tür mit einer Geste seiner Hand öffnete. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich der weite, mit Steinen gepflasterte Schlosshof von Hogwarts. Sie traten hinaus. Ein leichter Wind zog über den Hof und ließ Hermione erfrösteln. Die Strähnen, die aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst waren, wogten sanft in der Brise. Sie nahm diesen Wind aber gar nicht zur Kenntnis, auch die Kälte spürte sie kaum. Tatsächlich trat sie aus der kleinen Gruppe heraus und ging als Erste die Stufen zum Hof hinunter. Harry und Ron folgten ihr sofort nach. Die Lehrer setzten sich dann ebenfalls in Bewegung. 

Hermione ging recht weit und stand nun mitten auf dem großen Hof allein da. Die Professoren machten am Ende der Treppe halt. Harry wollte zu Hermione gehen, doch Ron zog ihn mit sich ein Stück zur Seite.

„Was ist denn, Ron?"

„Ich muss kurz mit dir reden," erwiderte Ron leise und sah kurz zu den anderen, damit sie ihn nicht hörten.

„Ron, das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der passende Augenblick. Morrigan kann jeden Augenblick zurück sein," entgegnete Harry und senkte seine Stimme ebenso wie Ron.

„Dann reden wir eben, bis sie kommt," beharrte Ron.

„Ron, was soll das?" schüttelte Harry verwirrt den Kopf.

„Hermione," erwiderte Ron schlicht.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als Ron ihren Namen nannte. Wenn er Rons Geheimnistuerei und seinen Blick richtig deutete, wusste er, was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte, aber trotzdem fragte er: „Was ist mit ihr?" 

„Harry, ich kenne dich nun seit über fünf Jahren," begann Ron, „tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, worauf ich hinaus will."

Harry erwiderte nichts. Das sagte mehr, als jede Antwort, die er hätte geben können.

„Ich will dich jetzt nicht fragen, wie lange du schon in sie verliebt bist oder warum du es ihr noch nicht gesagt hast," fuhr Ron leise fort, „aber ich finde, du solltest _sofort_ zu ihr gehen und es ihr _jetzt _sagen!" 

Ron deutete auf Hermione, die ganz allein auf dem Schlosshof stand, die Hände ineinander gefasst, ins Leere blickend und vom sanften Mondlicht umgeben, das immer wieder für wenige Augenblicke durch die dichten Wolken brach. 

Harry sah zu Hermione, die ihm in diesem Licht und dem schimmernden Kleid wie ein Engel erschien, dann wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Ron. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Ron jemals in einem solchen Ton mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm so vieles klar, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war; wie er sich verhalten hatte, wie Hermione sich verhalten hatte, wie ihre Freunde sich verhalten hatten – und Rons Worte klangen ihm in den Ohren. Harry senkte seinen Blick. Ron hatte insofern Recht, dass er es nicht vor sich selbst und auch nicht länger vor seinem besten Freund verleugnen konnte – aber:  „Es ihr sagen? Jetzt?... Nein, das kann ich nicht."

„Und wenn du heute Nacht stirbst?" erwiderte Ron ernst.

Harry musste zugeben, dass das eine berechtigte Frage war – aber mit diesem Gedanken wollte er sich jetzt nicht abgeben. Das hatte er noch nie in solchen Situationen getan. Jetzt war keine Zeit, um über den Tod nachzudenken, jetzt musste gehandelt werden. Es war seltsam und er wusste auch nicht recht, warum, doch er nahm seit Jahren Kämpfe auf sich, die ihn immer wieder dem Tod ins Angesicht blicken ließen – aber vor einen Gespräch mit Hermione fürchtete er sich. „Ich kann einfach nicht, Ron," gab er traurig zu, sah seinen besten Freund eindringlich an und ging in Richtung Hermione.

Ron verstand. Er seufzte und ließ ihm hinterher.

„Hey," begrüßte sie Hermione leise und froh nicht länger alleine herumstehen zu müssen. 

„Hey," erwiderte Harry sanft.

„Das Warten kann einen echt wahnsinnig machen," meinte Ron.

Bevor seine Freunde die Gelegenheit einer Erwiderung bekamen, grollte er Himmel wieder. Aber es war kein Gewittern wie zuvor. Es war ein anderes, merkwürdiges Geräusch. 

Ron sah verdattert drein und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht ungewollt ein Stichwort genannt hatte.

„Ich schätze mal, das Warten ist vorbei," sagte Hermione. Sie sah in den Himmel, der nach dem Grollen seltsam still geworden war.

Die Professoren kamen nun näher und blickten ebenfalls nach oben. Genau in diesem Augenblick, bildete sich ein kleiner Wirbel in den Wolken, der etwas kleines Schwarzes ausstieß. Die sechs brauchten nicht lange, um in dem Objekt Morrigan in ihrer Rabengestalt zu erkennen. Sie breitete ihre Schwingen aus und schoss in einem großen Bogen auf den Schlosshof zu. Und kaum hatte sich der schwarze Vogel auf den Pflaster des Hofes niedergelassen, hatte er sich auf schon in die schwarz-gewandete Göttin verwandelt.

Morrigan sah mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu den sechs Zauberern und Hexen hinüber. „Die Schüler in ihren Häusern zu verstecken, wird euch nicht viel nützen," erklärte sie belehrend. „Sie werden noch vor Sonnenaufgang alle sterben."

„Sagtet Ihr nicht, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, den Fluch abzuwenden?" erwiderte Dumbledore und versuchte die Sorge über diese Bemerkung der Göttin, aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Sie sah ihn kalt an. „Nun, es gibt immer Möglichkeiten."

„Was treibt Ihr für ein Spiel mit uns?!" fuhr Snape sie scharf an.

Sie lächelte ihn kühl an. „_Mein_ Spiel. Es ist ein Spiel nach meinen Regeln."

„Dann sagt uns, was Ihr in der Halle meintet," forderte Harry.

Morrigan lachte amüsiert auf. „Aber das wisst ihr doch – dies ist ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod," antwortete sie.

„Wenn es so ist," begann Minerva McGonagall. „Dann stellt Euch _uns_ und fordert nicht unsere Schüler."

„Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, nehme ich an?"

McGonagall nickte. 

„Wenn diese drei tot sind, werdet Ihr ihnen als erste folgen."

„Dann ist es also wahr," begann Snape. „Zuerst sollen alle Gryffindors sterben."

„So ist es," erklärte die Göttin finster.

Donner grollte zu ihrer Bestätigung. Blitze zuckten wieder über den Himmel. Erste Regentropfen sanken auf den Steinboden des Schlosshofes nieder.

„Was hat es mit dem Requiem auf sich?" platze Hermione heraus. Diese Frage hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt.

Morrigan wandte sich ihr zu. „Es klang hübsch," erklärte sie schlicht.

Hermione sah sie verblüfft an und wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Das war aber auch gar nicht nötig. Die Göttin lachte, als sie sah, dass auch die anderen völlig verwirrt über diese Aussage waren.

„Nicht allem ist weltbewegende Bedeutung beizumessen. Statt euch an einem alten Text festzukrallen, hättet ihr euch lieber ein wenig mehr mit den Sternen beschäftigen sollen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie begriff jetzt gar nichts mehr. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, dass das Requiem der Schlüssel wäre. Es konnte doch unmöglich nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender Teil dieses Puzzles sein. Sie strich sich die mittlerweile nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Der Regen hatte mittlerweile voll eingesetzt und ihr Kleid war schon halb durchnässt.

„Ich verstehe schon," fuhr Morrigan, die wie durch eine umfassende Aura vom Regen unberührt blieb, schließlich in spöttischem Ton fort. „Diese Möchte-gern-Hexe Rowena hat wohl etwas dick aufgetragen in ihrem ach so hoch gelobten _Buch der Prophezeiungen_."

„Sie hat niedergeschrieben, was sie über diesen Fluch wusste," antwortete Professor Dumbledore.

„Also nichts von Bedeutung," folgerte die Göttin. „Nun gut. Dann will ich euren Gedanken ein klein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen – so drückt Ihr euch doch aus, nicht wahr?" Sie fasste alle in ihren Blick. Einen nach dem anderen. „Welche Bedeutung das sogenannte Halloween hat, wisst ihr doch hoffentlich."

„Es ist das Fest der Geister," erwiderte Harry.

Morrigan sah ihn an. „Oh, es ist viel, viel mehr!" Ihr Blick gewann an hitziger Intensität, die sich ganz eindeutig auf sein Unwissen konzentrierte. „Es ist ein heiliger Feiertag. Ein Hexensabbat. Das Ende des keltischen Jahres. Diese Nacht ist Samhain. Die Nacht der Toten, die heilige Jahresnacht meines Bruders Samhan, dem Totengott. Nur in dieser einen Jahresnacht, nähern sich die Reiche der Lebenden und der Toten an."

„Darum konntet Ihr also wiedergeboren werden?" vermutete Harry. „Weil sich die Reiche um Mitternacht am nächsten waren?"

Morrigan neigte anerkennend den Kopf. „Dein Verstand ist scharf. Ja, tatsächlich konnte meine Rückkehr nur an Samhain und nur um Mitternacht sein. Doch diese Berechnung hat viel Geschick erfordert. Drei Schicksalssterne waren nötig, um mich in dieses Reich zurückzugeleiten. Sterne, die genau in einer solchen Nacht in einer exakten Dreierkonstellation stehen würden. Und es hat mehr als 1000 Jahre gedauert bis es endlich soweit war!" Sie war jetzt sichtlich erregt. Die angestaute Ungeduld von tausend Jahren trat zutage. „Aber nun bin ich hier. Feyt Slytherin hat damit seine Schuldigkeit getan. Nun bin ich an der Reihe."

„Was meint Ihr damit – er hat seine Schuldigkeit getan?" fragte Snape.

„Ein Pakt," erwiderte die Göttin. „Das Ende aller Götter war nah. Unsere Zeit neigte sich dem Ende zu, da für die Menschen das christliche Zeitalter begann. Diese lächerliche Religion, die die unsrige verdrängte."

„Und da kam Euch Feyt gerade recht," dachte Hermione laut. Jetzt wurde ihr einiges klarer. „Er suchte jemanden, mit dem er sich verbünden konnte und Ihr suchtet einen Weg, um nicht im ewigen Vergessen zu enden."

„Ich wählte einen Text für den Fluch. Ironischer Weise ein christliches Requiem – aber es schien mir passend. Ich gab ihm einen Dolch. Sein Zorn wuchs von selbst. Er sprach den Fluch und besiegelte ihn mit seinem Blut. Er brachte mir damit ein Opfer dar und schenkte mir eine unsterbliche Hülle, die mich mit den Sternen bis zu dieser Stunde verband."

„Hat er sein Leben für seine Rache und Euch gegeben?" erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall so ruhig es ihr möglich war.

„Ja und nein. Er gab etwas von seinem Blut. Er lebte ein unnatürlich kurzes Leben, da seine halbe Lebenskraft von da an mir gehörte."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte wieder Stille. Das hatte nicht im Buch gestanden. Das mussten sie jetzt erst einmal verdauen. Feyt Slytherin hatte sein junges Leben tatsächlich für seinen unbändigen, überzogenen Rachedurst gegeben.

„Nun wisst Ihr es," brach Morrigan schließlich die Stille. „Und darum werde ich nun meinen Teil des Paktes erfüllen."

Kaum hatte sie zuende gesprochen gingen nur wenige Meter von den drei Gryffindor-Schülern Blitze nieder und ließen sie zusammenzucken und Deckung suchend zu Boden gehen. Hermione war auf den Knien und stützte sich mit dem Armen am Boden ab, Ron hatte sich ganz zusammenrollt und die Arme schützend über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, Harry war nur ganz kurz zu Boden gesunken. Er stand sofort wieder auf, als die Blitze aufhörten. Alle drei sahen Morrigan entsetzt an. Diese ignorierte sie nun aber. Ihr Blick sagte unmissverständlich, dass sie nun genug geredet hatte und nun Taten folgen lassen wollte.

„Lasst sie gehen, Morrigan!" forderte Professor Snape. „Regelt diese Sache mit uns!"

Die Göttin funkelte die Lehrer an, die von den Blitzen verschont in ihrer Nähe standen. Eine Geste mit ihrer rechten Hand reichte aus und alle drei wurden von einer roten Energieentladung über den halben Hof geschleudert. „_Ich_ entscheide über meine Gegner," gab sie kalt und unmissverständlich zu verstehen und bedachte sie einige Sekunden mit ihrem eisigen Blick.

Harry, Hermione und Ron sahen diese Szene fassungslos mit an. Sie mussten sich in diesem Augenblick eingestehen, dass sie diese ganze Angelegenheit nach den Geschehnissen in der Großen Halle als zu leicht angesehen hatten. Das hier war keine Rätselabfolge, die sie lösen mussten – wie damals beim Stein der Weisen. Das hier war ernster. Erst durch die Blitze und Morrigans dunkle Energie wurde den drein richtig klar, dass sie es hier nicht mit einer zornigen Hexe mit Zauberstab, sondern mit einer nahezu allmächtigen Göttin zu tun hatten, die über die Naturgewalten gebieten konnte.

Hermione war versucht, zu den Lehrern hinüber zu laufen, denn Minerva McGonagall schien verletzt zu sein. Snape war sofort wieder aufgestanden und auch Dumbledore hatte sich gleich wieder aufgerappelt, aber die Professorin hatte Probleme dabei. Dumbledore und Snape halfen ihr, doch sie konnte scheinbar ein Bein nicht richtig belasten. Sie blieb von beiden Kollegen gestützt stehen.

„Ihr habt die Wahl. Ihr könnt ins Schloss zurückkehren," bot Morrigan den Lehrern an, „und den Tod in Ruhe abwarten – oder ihr könnt hier bleiben und diesen drein als erste ins Totenreich nachfolgen."

„Wir bleiben!" entgegnete Snape augenblicklich.

„Wie Ihr wünscht." Morrigan deutete eine leichte Verneigung an, die von einem spöttischen Lächeln begleitet wurde.

Dumbledore schwieg und McGonagall senkte im Glauben versagt zu haben den Kopf 

„Dann ist es so. Es liegt nun alles in der Hand dieser Kinder..." brachte die Professorin heiser hervor, so dass nur Dumbledore und Snape es hörten.

Die Göttin hatte sich längst schon von ihnen abgewandt und stolzierte durch den Regen auf die drei Schüler zu. Alle drei standen inzwischen wieder, aber sie waren völlig durchnässt. Harry präparierte seine Brille schnell mit einem Wasser-abweisenden Zauber. Ron fluchte leise vor sich hin, dass er längst zum Friseur hätte gehen sollen und strich sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn. Hermione löste ihre Hochsteckfrisur mit einem kleinen Zauber, da sie dem Wasser ohnehin nicht länger standgehalten hätte und wünschte sich, etwas Bequemeres und Wärmeres, als dieses Kleid zu tragen, das durch das Wasser unangenehm schwer wurde. Leider kannte sie dafür im Augenblick nicht den richtigen Spruch.

Die Göttin baute sich einige Meter vor ihnen auf und verschränkte genüsslich die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, spielen wir weiter – hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich Blitze mag?" Wie beiläufig und ohne die Verschränkung ihrer Arme vollständig zu lösen, machte sie eine kleine Bewegung mit ihrer rechten Hand.

Ein weiterer Blitzhagel ging auf den Schulhof nieder, verfehlte Ron nur um Haaresbreite. Hermione war heilfroh, dass eine Regel von Hogwarts besagte, dass man – egal wie man gekleidet war – seinen Zauberstab immer dabei zu haben hatte. Sie zog ihren ein weiteres Mal hervor und schrie in das laute Zischen und Explodieren der Blitze Verteidigungs- und Schutzzauber. Harry und Ron taten es ihr gleich. Aber es brachte leider kaum etwas. 

„Aufhören!" brüllte Ron Morrigan an.

Morrigan jedoch dachte nicht im Traum daran. Sie betrachtete das ganze Spektakel amüsiert und genoss die entsetzten Mienen der Lehrer, die alles hilflos mit ansehen musste.

„Bitte!" schrie Hermione. Sie murmelte „Scutum" und legte damit eine Art Schutzschild gegen die Blitze um sich, der nicht lange halten würde wie ihr klar war. Sie rief sich noch einmal das Requiem in Gedanken. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihr das nicht viel helfen würde – aber der richtige Satz... Vielleicht könnte er Morrigan wenigstens ganz kurz Einhalten lassen. 

„Mione," rief Harry. „Was machst du da?" Er sah, dass sie bewegungslos in ihrer kurzweiligen Schutzblase verharrte.

Hermione beachtete seine Frage nicht. Ihr Schild brach zusammen, der Regen strömte weiter auf sie ein und sie versuchte sich durch die Blitze zu der Göttin vorzukämpfen. „Wolltet Ihr uns nicht die Möglichkeit geben, den Fluch von uns abzuwenden?" schrie sie so laut sie konnte. „Was seid Ihr nur für ein niederträchtiges Geschöpf, dass Ihr Euer Wort brecht?!"

Morrigan funkelte Hermione böse an. „Ich habe Euch nichts im Sinne eines lächerliches Tests _versprochen_. Ich _sagte_ lediglich, dass wir Götter gerne die Menschen prüfen und dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Vernichtung von Hogwarts abzuwenden. Aber du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir auch noch sage, _wie_ – du dummes, kleines Mädchen?! Ich habe euch schon genug über diesen Pakt erzählt!"

Hermione machte noch zwei Schritte auf Morrigan zu, die immer noch einige Meter von ihr entfernt war. Ron und Harry wichen weiter den Blitzen aus, die den Himmel mittlerweile fast taghell erleuchteten. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun konnte, ließ sich Hermione auf die Knie fallen. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab nieder und breitete ihre Arme aus – um sich zu ergeben. „Preces meae non sunt dignae, sed tu bonus fac benigne, ne perenni cremer igne," rief sie der Göttin halb heiser entgegen.

(_Wenig gilt vor dir mein Flehn, doch aus Gnade lass geschehn, dass ich mög' der Höll' entgehn_.)

Morrigans Blick blieb so hart wie zuvor, doch es schlich sich ein Funke Überraschung ein. Wie Hermione erhofft hatte, ließen die Blitze nach. 

„Ich kenne schon lange keine Gnade mehr. Nicht nachdem, was die Menschen mir und Meinesgleichen angetan haben," erklärte sie kühl. Sie löste ihre verschränkten Arme und näherte sich Hermione ein paar Schritte. „Steh auf."

Hermione folgte Morrigans Aufforderung und sah sie fragend an. Der Blick der Göttin war nun von einem Augenblick zum anderen seltsam verschlossen. Kälte und Wut waren nach wie vor präsent, doch im gleichen Zuge schien dennoch jedwede Emotion verschwunden zu sein.

„Nun gut," fuhr die Göttin schließlich fort. „Ich bin dieser Veranstaltung hier auch überdrüssig. Ich könnte euch alle mit einer einzigen Geste vernichten – das wäre jedoch langweilig." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln. „Darum wollen wir das Ganze etwas _interessanter_ gestalten..." Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und sah in den Himmel. Sie flüsterte einige Worte in einer alten Sprache, die entfernt an Parsel erinnerte, aber keiner der Anwesenden verstand.

Der Regen schien ein wenig schwächer zu werden. Der Himmel grollte leise weiter vor sich hin, doch an einer Stelle zogen die Wolken auseinander. Drei ungewöhnlich helle Sterne leuchteten durch das Wolkenloch hindurch. 

Mit Morrigans letztem Wort färbte sich das Licht dieser drei Sterne blutrot und sie stießen urplötzlich rote Energieblitze in alle Richtzungen aus, die – als ob sie sich erst justieren mussten – dann auf eine Stelle am anderen Ende des Schlosshofes zuschossen. Das Grollen in den Wolken wurde in diesem Augenblick wieder lauter und einige Gewitterblitze, die nicht von Morrigan gerufen worden waren, lösten sich aus den Wolken und schlossen sich ihren roten Brüdern an. Ein gewaltiges Tosen und Zischen war die Folge. Die Lehrer und Schüler mussten ihre Augen abwenden und schützen um nicht zu erblinden, während die Göttin zufrieden zusah.

Als das Licht abflaute, wagten es die sechs wieder hinzusehen. Aus den Energien hatte sich nun eine Art ovale Energieplatte geformt, die wie ein Portal aus dem Steinboden ragte und ein unregelmäßiges Muster aufwies. An den Kanten dieses wirbelartigen Gebildes zuckten kleine Energieblitze nach außen, die aber kaum noch zerstörungsfähige Energie in sich bargen.

Während alle sprachlos darauf starrten, gab Ron eine panische Mischung aus Wimmern und Stöhnen von sich. „Das ist nicht gut... gar nicht gut..." 

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, veränderte sich das Energiemuster und eine verhüllte Gestalt, dem Gang nach ein Mann, verließ mit einem Schwert in der rechten Hand das Energietor.


	13. Kapitel 11

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 11: Zu den Waffen

Der Regen prasselte unermüdlich auf den gepflasterten Schlosshof von Hogwarts nieder. Alle waren durchnässt. Nur die selbstgefällige Morrigan blieb durch eine unmerklich schimmernde Aura verschont. Mit verschränkten Armen und hochzufrieden verfolgte ihr Blick den Mann, den sie soeben herbeigerufen hatte. Eine schwarz-gewandete Gestalt, die Kapuze des Umhangs weit ins Gesicht gezogen, in Händen ein silbernes Schwert mit grünen Smaragden am Griff. Begleitet von den fassungslosen Gesichtern der Lehrer und Schüler schritt der Fremde zu Morrigan. Er wahrte respektvoll Abstand zu ihr, sank auf ein Knie und stellte die Schwertspitze auf der Erde auf.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herrin des Schicksals," raunte der Fremde mit tiefer, kühler Stimme.

Die Göttin lächelte kurz und während sich ihr Blick Harry, Hermine und Ron zuwandte, bedeutete sie ihm, sich zu erheben. „Wie ich bereits sagte – dies ist eine besondere Nacht. Darf ich vorstellen? Feyt Slytherin."  

Feyt schlug die Kapuze zurück und starrte die drei Gyffindor-Schüler eisig und voller Verachtung an. Die drei standen einfach nur so da und waren unfähig, sich zu rühren. Hatten sie es zuvor noch mit einer Göttin zu tun gehabt, so war ihr Gegner nun ein Mann, der bereits über 1000 Jahre tot war – aber nun dennoch jung und lebendig vor ihnen stand. Und das Schwert in seiner Hand implizierte eindeutig einen bevorstehenden Kampf – oder wie die Göttin es ausgedrückt hatte: Ein Spiel, dessen Regeln sie allein bestimmte und nach ihrem Ermessen änderte.

Slytherin sah zu Morrigan. „Welcher?" lautete seine schlichte Frage.

Morrigan musterte Harry und Ron. Sie machte „Hm.", dann streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus. Die Luft begann über ihrer geöffneten Handfläche zu knistern. Rubinrote Energie entstand und formte schließlich ein großes, schweres Schwert, das waagerecht in der Luft schwebte. Eine weitere Geste reichte aus und das Schwert schoss auf Harry zu, landete direkt vor ihm schräg im Boden. Ein einziger Blick, der diese Handlung begleitete genügte – Harry zog das Schwert aus dem Steinboden und trat langsam auf Feyt zu.

„Wollen wir mal sehen, was du kannst, kleiner Gryffindor," spottete Feyt und warf seinen Umhang ab. 

Noch bevor Harry die Gelegenheit bekam, in eine Verteidigungsposition zu gehen, griff Feyt ihn auch schon an. Harry schaffte es gerade so, Feyts Schwert mit seinem abzufangen – und Feyt machte gleich weiter. Mit aller Wucht ließ er sein Schwert immer wieder niederfahren. An einen Offensivangriff war für Harry nicht zu denken. Slytherin hatte ungleich mehr Schwertkampferfahrung – auch wenn er bestimmt noch nicht gegen einen Basiliken gekämpft hatte. 

Ron verfolgte dem ungleichen Kampf gespannt und voller Sorge. Hermione sah hektisch umher – zu Harry und Feyt, zu den Lehrern, zu Morrigan. Sie überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, mit einem Zauber einzugreifen. Der Kampf war nicht fair. Das wussten alle. Diese ganze Angelegenheit war nicht fair. Morrigan hatte sich mit Feyts Erscheinen nun schon zum dritten Mal etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Sie war der beste Beweis für die Behauptung, dass Götter die launischsten Wesen waren, die es gab.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hätte durchaus eine Idee, ein Zauber lag ihr auf der Zunge, aber wenn sie ihn nun aussprechen würde, was würde Morrigan tun? Sie sofort töten oder abwarten, wie Feyt reagieren würde? Und Feyt... Er war wie die Göttin, er spielte gerne mit seinem Opfer, wie unschwer zu erkennen war – aber vor einem Avada Kedavra würde er bestimmt nicht zurückschrecken, wenn man ihn zu sehr reizte.

„Hermione," flüsterte Ron plötzlich und riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen heraus.

Sie sah ihn an. Sie erkannte die Angst um Harry in seinen Augen und die Frage, die sie begleitete. „Es gäbe da einen Spruch, der möglicherweise..." Sie brach ab. „Nein – das ist zu riskant."

„Hermione," jammerte Ron und wies mit seinem Blick auf Harry hin, der von Feyt gnadenlos herumgeschubst wurde.

Hermione sah, wie sich Harry gegen Feyt zu behaupten versuchte, dann blickte sie zu Minerva McGonagall. Sie erkannte, dass alle drei Lehrer zu ihr und Ron sahen und ihren kurzen Dialog mitverfolgt hatten.

„Helfen Sie ihm," sagte die Lehrerin mit fester Stimme.

Hermione schloss einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und sammelte all ihren Mut und all ihre Kraft. Sie sah kurz zu Morrigan, die über den Kampf sichtlich amüsiert war, dann trat sie einen Schritt vor, hoffte, dass ihre Lateinkenntnisse genügten und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Deae venerabilis, domina ab lacus, obsecraro tua auxilii ut sit oriri aequilibrium ad huic pugnam!" 

_(Ehrwürdige Göttin, Herrin vom See, ich erflehe deine Hilfe damit in diesem Kampf Gleichgewicht entstehen möge!) _

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, ruhte auch schon Morrigans wutentbrannter Blick auf ihr. „Wie kannst du es wagen!" 

Feyt stieß Harry mit seinem Schwert zurück und sah fragend zu Morrigan. Von ihr schweifte sein Blick zu Hermione und wieder zu Morrigan zurück. Ein gleißend heller Blitz zischte über den Himmel. 

Hermione wich zwei Schritte zurück, als sie den Zorn in Morrigans Augen lodern sah. „Ich passe mich nur Euren Regeln an," erklärte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Morrigans Augen verengten sich. Sie krümmte ihre Finger, als ob sie gleich eine Waffe ziehen würde. Ihre Waffe sah jedoch etwas anders aus – sie hob ihre rechte Hand, in der sich ein rot glühender Energieball formte und schleuderte ihn Hermione entgegen.

„Scutum!" rief Hermione schnell. Ein hellblauer Energieschild entstand vor ihr und fing die Kugel gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, doch die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ Hermione zu Boden gehen.

„Hermione!" Harrys Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden, als er zu ihr rannte. 

Auch Ron vergaß alles und stürzte auf sie zu. „Bist du okay?"

Hermione nickte stumm und ließ sich von beiden aufhelfen. Ihr Blick wanderte suchend in den Himmel. 

„Was ist?" fragte Harry und folgte ihren Blick, konnte aber nichts außer Dunkelheit und Regen erkennen.

Hermione ließ den Blick sinken. „Nichts," sagte sie leise. Offenbar hatte es nicht funktioniert.

Morrigan sah sie herablassend an. „Netter Versuch, kleine Hexe." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Feyt!" donnerte sie ungeduldig.

Sofort trat Slytherin neben die Göttin und steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel.

„Nimm dir jetzt deine Rache!"

„Mit größtem Vergnügen, Mylady." Feyt verneigte sich und trat dann einige Schritte nach vorn. „Excudo!" rief er und schleuderte eine grüne Energiekugel auf Harry, Hermione und Ron.

Die drei waren so überrascht, dass er das konnte, dass sie mit voller Wucht getroffen wurden – viel mehr, Ron wurde direkt getroffen. Sein rechter Arm und seine rechte Seite waren von einem Augenblick zum anderen blutüberströmt, die Kleidung zerrissen. Mit einem erstickten Schrei sank er bewusstlos zu Boden. Hermione und Harry, die von der Druckwelle ebenfalls auf die harten Steine des Hofes geschleudert worden waren, prüften sofort ob er noch am Leben war – er atmete.

„Excudo!" schrie Feyt erneut.

Harry warf Hermione zur Seite und ging selbst in Deckung, aber an seiner linken Seite streifte ihn die Energie. Er schrie auf.

„Harry!" Hermione reagierte schnell genug um ihn halb abfangen zu können, als er zu Boden taumelte.

Harry presste seine Hand auf die Wunde. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. „Nur ein Kratzer."

Hermione wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass sie diese Art von Galgenhumor gar nicht gerade witzig fand, da bemerkte sie, dass Feyt _nicht_ erneut Energiekugeln nach ihnen schleuderte. Sie sah zu Ron, der immer noch bewusstlos da lag. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass er nicht tot war. Aber, so wurde ihr noch im gleichen Augenblick klar – sie waren am Ende. Sie konnten nichts gegen Morrigan und Feyt ausrichten. 

Trotzdem wollte Hermione nicht kampflos aufgeben. Obwohl sie mittlerweile jeden einzelnen Knochen ihres Körpers spürte, ihr Zauber versagt hatte und ihr jetzt auffiel, dass das Blut an ihrem Arm ihr eigenes war, stand sie unter Schmerzen auf. 

Harry wollte es ihr gleich tun, doch der „Kratzer" ließ es nicht zu. Harry hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Abgesehen von der Fleischwunde an seiner Seite waren bestimmt einige Rippen gebrochen. Er ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, hielt sich mit der anderen die Wunde.

„Fügt euch in euer Schicksal!" fauchte Morrigan.

Hermione fasste Feyts Augen direkt in den Blick. „Was Euch angetan wurde, wie Ihr sagt, geschah vor einem Jahrtausend," versuchte sie es mit Vernunft. „Ich nehme an, Ihr bezeichnet Euch als einen ‚Mann der Ehre' – dann hättet ihr Godric Gryffindor zu einem Duell fordern und nicht in dieser Art und Weise agieren müssen."

Slytherin funkelte Hermione voller Hass an. „Ich tue, was ich will. Gryffindor selbst hat gegen die Ehre gehandelt, indem er meinen Vater vertrieben hat – er hatte einen ehrenvollen Kampf nicht verdient. Ich zahle ihm hiermit seine Hinterhältigkeit zurück."

„Ihr seid nur geblendet vom Hass, der Euch anerzogen wurde."

„Meine Mutter hat mir nur die Wahrheit gesagt," entgegnete Feyt trotzig. Er sah auf Ron herab, der immer noch regungslos am Boden lag und zu Harry, der verletzt war. „Wie mir scheint, ist Hogwarts' Verteidigungslinie zusammengebrochen."

„Ihr vergesst _mich_!" fuhr ihn Hermione mit fester Stimme an.

Feyt sah sie belustigt an. „Eine Frau?"

„Traut Ihr Euch nicht gegen eine Frau zu kämpfen?" konterte Hermione und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Mione, nicht!" rief Harry leise.

Slytherin breitete zustimmend die Arme aus. „Nun gut – wenn du unbedingt vor den beiden sterben willst."

Hermiones Blick fiel auf das Schwert auf dem Boden, mit dem Harry zuvor gegen Feyt gekämpft hatte. Im Grunde hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, ob sie sein Gewicht tragen könnte und wie sie es auch nur halbwegs gegen ihn führen sollte – schon gar nicht in einem langen, völlig durchnässten Kleid. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie wollte gerade die drei Schritte überbrücken und es aufheben, da fuhr eine heftige Windbrise vom Himmel herab und schien sie zurückhalten zu wollen. Hermione blieb stehen und sah irritiert umher. Die Brise zog um sie herum. Gleichzeitig schien der Regen etwas schwächer zu werden.

Morrigan presste erbost die Lippen zusammen. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein," zischte sie.

„Du spielst nicht fair, Schwester," hauchte eine sanfte Stimme und die Brise wurde urplötzlich zu einer Frau, die ein einfaches, cremefarbes Kleid mit freien Schultern und langen, weiten Ärmeln trug. Blondes, langes Haar fiel in kleinen Löckchen über ihren Rücken. Der Regen konnte ihr nichts anhaben.

Hermione war im ersten Augenblick nicht weniger schockiert, als Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape, dann erkannte sie aber, dass ihr Spruch doch funktioniert hatte. Sie war erleichtert. Wie automatisch ging ihr Blick ganz kurz zu Dumbledore, der ihr nach der ersten Überraschung bestätigend zunickte. 

Hermione sank vor der Fremden ehrerbietend auf die Knie.


	14. Kapitel 12

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 12: Die Gunst der Götter

Morrigan stand mit finsterem Blick da. Angesichts der Göttin, vor der das Gryffindor-Mädchen niederkniete, kochte sie innerlich. Feyt, der sich an ihrer linken Seite aufgebaut hatte, stand nur unbewegt da und wusste nicht, was sagen oder tun. Er starrte die Frau in dem hellen Kleid, vor der seine Kampfgegnerin kniete, mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Wut an.

„Verschwinde, Branwen!" fauchte Morrigan schließlich wütend.

Branwen sah sie ganz ruhig an, dann wanderte ihr Blick szu Hermione, die immer noch vor ihr kniete. Sie bedeutete ihr, sich zu erheben. „Ich folge nur dem Ruf dieses Mädchens." Sie vollführte mit ihrem rechten Arm einen Bogen, um auf alles, was gerade geschah hinzuweisen. „Zurecht, wie ich nun sehe." 

„Das hier geht dich rein gar nichts an!" erwiderte Morrigan aufgebracht. „Das Mädchen hatte nicht das Recht, dich zu rufen!"

„Das sehe ich anders," erklärte Hermione trotzig. „Feyt hat Euren Beistand. Es ist nur fair, wenn ich Lady Branwens Beistand erbitte." Hermione funkelte die dunkle Göttin an. „Und immerhin verlange ich _keinen_ Blutpakt!"

Branwen neigte zustimmend den Kopf. Sie hob in einer ausbreitenden Geste die rechte Hand in Sichthöhe. Eine Windbrise entstand, die glitzernd durch den Regen zog. Die Brise wurde zu einem kleinen Wirbel, in dem sich mit einem Mal der Sprechende Hut materialisierte und sanft zu Boden getragen wurde. 

Hermione richtete einen fragenden Blick an Branwen. Ihr Blick wies sie an, zum Hut zu gehen. So hob Hermione ihr nasses Kleid etwas an und lief langsam zum Sprechenden Hut, der inzwischen auch schon völlig nass geworden war. 

Als sie sich nun näherte, erschien plötzlich ein silbernes Funkeln in ihm. Hermione ging in die Knie und griff danach. Sie spürte plötzlich etwas Festes in ihrer Hand und zog. Es war ein mit Rubinen besetzter Schwertgriff – sie zog ein langes, silbernes Schwert aus dem Hut. Und nicht irgendeines, wie ihr sofort auffiel. Die Buchstaben standen zwar auf dem Kopf, doch Hermione wusste genau, was da geschrieben stand – Godric Gryffindor. Sie schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich wieder vollends aufrichtete und Feyt zuwandte.

Alle außer Branwen sahen diesem Geschehen erstaunt zu. Inzwischen hatten sie das Schwert auch als das von Godric Gryffindor erkannt.

Branwen nickte zufrieden. „Es ist nicht Excalibur, aber es ist genau das Richtige für dich – für eine Gryffindor."

„Na gut," presste Feyt hervor. „Dann kämpfen wir." 

Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen, da stürzte er auch schon auf Hermione zu. Sie parierte den ersten Schlag so gut sie konnte. Und auch die weiteren, die Slytherin auf sie einhageln ließ. Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Kampf eine noch schlechtere Figur machte, als Harry zuvor. Sie hatte noch weniger Schwertkampferfahrung – sie hatte gar keine.

Harry versuchte aufzustehen und nach dem Schwert, das noch am Boden lag, zu greifen. Er schaffte es nicht. Der Schmerz schoss wie eine Klinge durch seine Wunde und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er sah ein, dass er für Hermione nichts tun konnte. Bei jedem Aufprall der Schwertklingen zuckte er zusammen. Er kroch zu Ron und versuchte ihn zu wecken. Er rüttelte ihn vorsichtig.

„Harry, du musst seine Wunde heilen!" rief Hermione kurz bevor Feyts Klinge erneut auf ihr Schwert niederfuhr. „Der Erste-Hilfe-Kurs! Erinner' dich!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte wegen des Quidditch-Trainings nur die Hälfte des Kurses mitgemacht. Er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, dass er mit Hermione die Rollen tauschen könnte. Sie wüsste bestimmt sofort den richtigen Spruch für Ron. Oder wenn Madam Pomfrey da wäre...

„Sanare!" erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme an seiner Seite. 

Es war Severus Snape, der neben ihm kniete und seinen Zauberstab über Rons Wunden hielt. Die Wunde schloss sich, Ron begann sich zu regen.

„Danke, Professor," brachte Harry verblüfft heraus.

Snape sah ihn nur an und wiederholte den Spruch, während er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harrys Wunde deutete. Dann stand der Professor ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging zu Dumbledore und McGonagall zurück.

„Harry?" erklang Rons fragende Stimme.

Harry half Ron schnell, sich aufzusetzen. 

„Was ist passiert?" brachte Ron heiser heraus und sah wie versteinert dem Kampf zwischen Hermione und Feyt Slytherin zu.

„Das reicht!" brüllte Morrigan, ehe Harry Ron antworten konnte.

Feyt brach seinen Angriff auf Hermione ab. „Mylady, soll ich es beenden? Soll ich sie gleich töten?"

Morrigan antwortete ihm nicht. Ihr Blick war ganz auf Branwen fixiert. „Das ist meine Nacht," donnerte sie. „Du wirst nicht weiter eingreifen!" Zwischen ihren Händen schossen rubinrote Energiefäden hin und her. „Geh!" 

„Ich bleibe," erwiderte die andere Göttin ruhig.

Morrigans Blick verfinsterte sich weiter, ihr Gesicht schien regelrecht zu einer Fratze puren Hasses zu werden. Sie sagte nichts weiter, aber die Energie, die ihre Hände umspann, gewann an Intensität.

„Tu das nicht, Schwester," sagte Branwen sanft und leise. „Du weißt, was du mit einem solchen Kampf riskierst. Die Welten sind sich heute zu nahe. Wenn du..."

Morrigan breitete die Arme aus und ließ die Energie auf Branwen los. Die roten Energieblitze schossen auf Branwen nieder. Feyt und Hermione sprangen schnell zur Seite. Harry und Ron, die noch am Boden saßen, wandten sich schützend ab. Die Lehrer errichteten Schutzschilde um sich, ähnlich dem Hermiones.

Branwen ihrerseits konnte den Angriff der Göttin recht leicht abblocken. Die rubinfarbenen Energieentladungen wurden von einem blau-schimmernden Netz, das vor ihrem Körper erstand, absorbiert. Branwen sah Morrigan fragend an. Sie wusste, dass ihrer Schwester klar war, dass ein solcher Angriff nichts bringen würde. Sie verstand nicht, was Morrigan damit bezweckte.

„Morrigan, bitte!" rief sie aus. „Das führt doch zu nichts!"

„Ach ja?!" Morrigan griff sie erneut an. Die Wucht des Angriffs war stärker und überraschte Branwen sichtlich.

„Was tust du?" fragte sie die wütende Göttin verwirrt und ihr Blick wanderte besorgt in den Himmel, an dem sich Veränderungen ankündigten.

Morrigan schleuderte ihre Energieentladungen weiter auf Branwen ein, doch nicht nur auf sie. Die schwarze Göttin war so in Rage geraten und Branwen war so mit ihrer Verteidigung beschäftigt, dass beide nicht merkten, dass Morrigans rote Blitze nach allen Seiten, vor allem aber auch in den Himmel schossen. Die Regenwolken begannen daraufhin einen seltsamen Tanz. Blitz und Donner jagten einander – in blau und rot. Sie verursachten einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und schlugen schließlich, einer nach dem anderen, in das seltsame energetische Portal auf dem Schulhof ein.

Als sie den ersten Schock über den Kampf der Göttinnen überwunden hatte, lief Hermione zu Harry und Ron, die gerade aufgestanden waren. Die Blitze konzentrierten sich in zwischen alle auf das Tor. Die Energie, die Morrigan Branwen entgegenschleuderte und die Energie, die Branwen zu ihrem Schutz aufbrachte, wurden von dem Portal regelrecht angezogen und verschluckt – als ob es zu einem schwarzen Loch geworden wäre.

„Was passiert da?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht..." brachte Hermione heraus. „Aber schau dir Morrigan und Branwen an. Sie wissen es auch nicht." Sie deutete auf die Göttinnen, die von ihren Angriffen abgelassen hatten und sich besorgt und irritiert ansahen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schaut doch! Sie wissen es – oder ahnen es – _darum_ sind sie besorgt."

„Morrigan," flüsterte Branwen fassungslos. 

Morrigan gewann ihren harten Blick zurück und wollte trotz dieser Geschehnisse weitermachen. Die Blitze waren mittlerweile alle von dem Energiewirbel verschlungen worden. Morrigan sah das als ihre Chance. Alles andere war ihr jetzt egal. Sie beachtete nicht einmal mehr Feyt, dem nun sogar auch ein wenig Angst anzusehen war. Zwischen ihren Händen sammelten sich erneut blutrote Blitze und Branwen stellte sich wieder auf ihre Verteidigung ein. Sie ignorierten beide, dass sich am Himmel wieder das gleiche Geschehen wie zuvor anschickte.. 

Hermione, Harry, Ron und die Lehrer sahen es – und auch noch etwas anderes. Verblüfft sahen sie zu, wie aus kleinen Lichtpunkten ganz allmählich eine Lichtsäule wurde, die nach ihrem Verblassen eine Frau mit einem silbern-schimmernden Kleid und langem silber-blondem Haar preisgab. Sie war von einer sanft wogenden Aura umgeben, die den Regen abwies. Eine weitere Göttin.

Sie trat langsam auf Morrigan und Branwen zu. „Haltet ein!"

Die beiden Göttinnen wandten sich ihr zu und wirkten mit einem Mal so kleinlaut wie zwei Kinder, die etwas angestellt hatten und ertappt worden waren.

Die gerade erschienene Göttin sah beide scharf an. „Ich fasse nicht, was ihr beide hier tut!" Ihre Stimme halte wie Donner über den Schlosshof, dennoch war ihr Klang ebenso wie die Branwens. Sie sah auf das Energie-Portal, das Feyt gebracht hatte. Das Wirbelmuster war noch aufgebracht von den Blitzen, die hineingeschossen waren. Die Göttin deutete auf das Tor. „Das Chaos ist nun perfekt," sagte sie und zeitgleich veränderte sich das Wirbelmuster abermals.

„Ich habe einen Pakt zu erfüllen, Nicneven," erklärte Morrigan trotzig und sah Branwen mit loderndem Blick an. „Sie wollte mich davon abhalten."

„Morrigan hatte nicht das Recht –"

„Ruhe!" donnerte Nicneven und ließ damit alle Anwesenden, Morrigan und Branwen eingeschlossen, zusammenzucken. „Ihr wusstet, dass es den Göttern verboten ist, in der Samhain-Nacht Streits untereinander auszutragen! Die Welten sind sich nie so nahe wie in der letzten Jahresnacht!" Sie wandte sich Morrigan zu. „Dein Pakt mit Slytherin war schon ein Spiel mit dem Feuer – aber dieser Angriff," gestikulierte sie. „Morrigan, wie konntest du! Der Damm der Welten ist gebrochen."

„Dann werde ich ihn eben wieder schließen," erwiderte Morrigan überheblich.

Branwen gab nur ein verächtliches „Tsss" von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du verstehst mich offensichtlich nicht, Schwester," entgegnete Nicneven und deutete mit ihrem Blick zum Portal, dessen Wirbel immer schneller wurde. „Das Tor führt nicht länger ins Totenreich. Der Damm _aller _Welten ist gebrochen – und da dieser Rache-Fluch mit deiner Macht verknüpft ist und du nun dieselbe Macht, die dieses Tor geschaffen hat und nun erneut freigesetzt hast, wurde eine Brücke geschlagen."

Morrigan brachte nur ein ersticktes „Was?" hervor und starrte entgeistert auf das Portal. Die Blicke aller anderen folgten ihrem nach. Der Wirbel veränderte seine Farbe – und eine Frau trat heraus. Hermiones und Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Überraschung. Ron klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Die Lehrer waren ebenfalls fassungslos.

Es war eine junge Frau, von Regen durchnässt. Sie hatte langes, dunkelblond-gelocktes Haar, sie trug einen uniformähnlichen, schwarz-blauen Body, an dessen Stehkragen und Zierärmeln Rangabzeichen angebracht waren – es war Hermione. Eine zweite Hermione.

Aber das war längst nicht alles. Kurz nach ihr traten plötzlich noch drei Personen aus dem Energiewirbel heraus. Ronald Weasley, Serverus Snape und Harry James Potter. Auch sie waren uniformiert – und durchnässt. Alle vier wiesen Schrammen und Narben auf, die Kleidung war teilweise schmutzig und zerrissen. 

Die drei Männer traten neben die Hermione, die ihnen vorausgegangen war. Sie erwiderten die überraschten Blicke ihrer Doppelgänger.

Nicneven sah den Aufmarsch seufzend zu. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu tun.

„Was auch immer hier geschieht," begann Albus Dumbledore. „Als Schutzgöttin der Hexen seid Ihr verpflichtet einzugreifen, Nicneven."

„Nein," erwiderte diese ohne nachzudenken. 

„Warum nicht?" entrüstete sich der Harry dieser Welt.

Nicneven sah ihn ruhig an. „Diese Geschehnisse gehören dem Nemesis-Fluch an. Morrigans und Branwens Auseinandersetzung hat die Polarität dieses Tors verändert. Es war von Morrigan dazu gedacht, Feyt Slytherin in das Reich der Lebenden übertreten zu lassen. Doch die ganze Macht und Energie, mit der Morrigan Branwen angegriffen und Branwen zurückgeschlagen hat, hat es verändert." Sie schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. „Morrigan hat euch erklärt, was dies für eine Nacht ist. In der Samhain-Nacht nähern sich die Welten an. Aber nicht nur die Welten der Toten und der Lebenden – nein, auch alle Parallelwelten." Sie sah zu den Neuankömmlingen. „Das Tor führt nun in eine Parallelwelt."


	15. Kapitel 13

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 13: Sieg und Niederlage

Da standen sie nun in vier Gruppen. Die drei Göttinnen, die nun so schweigsam und bewegungslos wie Statuen geworden waren – die drei Lehrer von Hogwarts – Harry, Hermione und Ron – und Harry, Hermione, Ron und Snape aus der anderen Welt. 

Nur Feyt Slytherin stand alleine da und schaute finster drein. So hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Er war nun wirklich mehr als nur wütend und es war nicht mehr nur die Wut auf Hogwarts und dessen Gründer und Erben – nun bezog sich sein Zorn auch noch auf Morrigan, seine Verbündete. Sie hatte alles unnötig hingezogen. Sie hätte ihm gleich das Tor öffnen sollen oder an seiner statt alles Leben in Hogwarts vernichten sollen. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Sie hatte mit denen, die ihr und ihm die Stirn bieten wollten, gespielt. Ein Spiel, über das sie schließlich die Kontrolle verloren hatte – wegen eines Gryffindor-Mädchens. Jetzt hatte er genug. Jetzt würde er das Ganze selbst und alleine in die Hand nehmen.

„Na schön," knurrte Feyt und zog erneut sein Schwert. „Parallelwelt hin oder her – ich will jetzt meine Rache!" 

Noch ehe Hermione wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte sie instinktiv das Gryffindor-Schwert mit beiden Händen umfasst, hochgerissen und einen Schlag von Feyt abgefangen, der nun erbarmungslos weiter auf sie eindrosch. Keuchend setzte sie sich zur Wehr und wünschte sich einmal mehr, einen Umkleidezauber zu kennen. Der Regen hat zwar fast auf gehört und es nieselte nur noch, doch ihr Kleid war nach wie vor triefend nass, die ebenso nassen Haare flogen ihr um den Kopf und sie wusste kaum noch, wie sie Feyts Angriffe abblocken sollte. Sie hielt einfach nur das Schwert irgendwie hin, damit seine Klinge auf ihre Klinge und nicht auf ihren Körper traf.

„Mione!" rief Harry und hob das Schwert, mit dem er gegen Slytherin gekämpft hatte, vom Boden auf. Er näherte sich ihr und ihm. „Kämpft mit mir!" forderte er von Slytherin, während dieser weiter auf Hermione einschlug.

Feyt hielt einen kurzen Augenblick inne. Seine Lippen formten ein gefährliches Lächeln. „Erst stirbt die Kleine hier!" 

„Wenn du mit einer Frau kämpfen willst," begann plötzlich die Hermione aus der Parallelwelt und trat einige Schritte vor, „warum versuchst du es dann nicht mit mir – _Kleiner_?"

Slytherin klappte der Mund auf, als er sie so herausfordernd und respektlos mit zu ihm sprechen hörte. Er brach augenblicklich seinen Angriff auf die Hermione im Abendkleid ab und wandte sich der Hermione in Uniform zu. Er wollte sofort auf sie zustürzen, hielt sich jedoch erst noch zurück und musterte sie verächtlich. „Dann zeig mal, was du kannst, Mädchen," spottete er.

Seine neue Gegnerin trat langsam auf ihn zu und zog ebenso langsam und gemächlich ihr Schwert, an dessen Griff das Wappen Hogwarts' eingraviert war. Sie blieb mit genug Kampfabstand vor ihm stehen und erwiderte seinen Blick.

Die Luft schien in diesen Moment regelrecht zu knistern. Alle schwiegen und hielten unwillkürlich den Atem an. Diese Hermione hatte zwar ein Schwert, die richtige Kleidung und ihrer ganzen Erscheinung nach Kampferfahrung – aber ob sie sich gegen Feyt Slytherin behaupten könnte?

Der Ron, der Harry und der Snape, die mit dieser Hermione gekommen waren, standen als einzige ruhig da und hatten einen fast amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht – sie wussten, was sie konnte. 

Feyt holte aus und griff Hermione an. Sie reagierte sofort und kaum hatte sie seinen Schlag abgefangen, führte sie ihr Schwert selbst zum Angriff. Feyt sah sie für einen Augenblick erstaunt an, als er erkannte, dass er es tatsächlich mit einer schwerterfahrenen Gegnerin zu tun hatte – dann griff er erneut an. Sie parierte sofort und augenblicklich entstand ein regelrechter Tanz aus Angriff, Abblocken, Gegenangriff, Ausweichen und erneutem Abblocken. Feyt und Hermione wirbelten gekonnt umeinander herum, während ihre Klingen immer wieder klirrend aufeinander trafen. 

So ging es minutenlang, während alle zusahen. Die Göttinnen waren recht gleichmütig und gleichgültig, die, die in dieses Hogwarts gehörten, waren fasziniert und konnten es kaum glauben, was die andere Hermione da tat und die drei Uniformierten standen mit verschränkten Armen da und verfolgten den Kampf mit stoischer Ruhe.

„Wie lange willst du noch so weitermachen?" erkundigte sich Hermione nahezu belustigt zwischen zwei Schwertschlägen.

Feyt sah sie kurz an, bevor er ihrer Klinge mit einer Seitdrehung auswich. „Wirst du etwa müde?"

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Aber nicht doch. Das hier ist doch gar nichts. Ich trainiere jeden Tag drei Stunden – und habe in Harry und Ron weitaus bessere Kampfpartner, als dich," funkelte sie ihn amüsiert an. 

Slytherin bekam keine Gelegenheit zu antworten. Hermione wirbelte in einer Drehung herum, ging gleichzeitig in die Knie und war so schnell wieder aufrecht, dass Feyt auf ihre darauffolgende Attacke nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte. Die Wucht, mit der ihre Klinge auf seine traf, schleuderte ihn nach hinten und ließ ihn auf den Rücken fallen. Er wollte sich aufsetzten – doch eine Schwertspitze berührte ein Kinn.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du schon einmal von einer Frau besiegt wurdest?" 

„In der Tat," presste er hervor und versuchte seine Überraschung und Verärgerung über diesen Umstand zu verbergen. Aber er war innerlich in höchster Rage.

Seine Gegnerin nahm ihr Schwert von seinem Hals, hielt es aber noch verteidigend vor sich. Sie hob Feyts Schwert, das am Boden lag, auf. „Steh auf!"

Feyt folgte ihrer Aufforderung.

Während sie ihn aus den Augenwinkel weiter beobachtete, wandte sie sich den Göttinnen zu. „Ich habe ihn in einem ehrlichen Kampf besiegt. Ich nehme an, darum ging es hier, auch wenn ich die Hintergründe dieser... _Versammlung_ nicht kenne. Und ich nehme an, dass Ihr, Myladys, nun gewillt seid, dies hier zu beenden."

Nicneven trat einen Schritt hervor. „Ja, du hast gesiegt. Eine beachtliche Leistung. Kein Wesen konnte im Zweikampf je gegen Feyt Slytherin bestehen – doch dies hier ist nicht zuende. Und weder ich, noch Branwen oder Morrigan werden dies beenden."

„Was soll das heißen?" mischte sich die Hermione, die in dieses Hogwarts gehörte, ein.

„Es bedeutet, dass es eure Aufgabe ist, dies zuende zu führen," erwiderte Nicneven. „Wir werden nicht weiter eingreifen."

„Was soll das?" entrüstete sich der uniformierte Harry.

„Es ist ein Fluch," antwortete sein durchnässter Zwilling. „Vor 1000 Jahren hat Feyt Slytherin mit Morrigan einen Pakt geschlossen. In einer Nacht mit einer bestimmten Sternenkonstellation sollte Morrigan als Feyts Rachewerkzeug zurückkehren und alle Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts vernichten. Es hat sich wohl alles etwas anders entwickelt, als geplant – aber diese Nacht ist heute."

„So ist es," bestätigte der geschlagene Feyt. „Und ich will euer aller Tod nach wie vor!" Er warf der Hermione, die ihn mit ihrem und seinem eigenen Schwert in Schacht hielt, einen verächtlichen Blick zu. 

„Du hast verloren," erwiderte diese Hermione. „Find dich damit ab und kehr dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist."

„Mein ganzes Leben hatte diese Nacht der Rache zum Ziel – ich gebe nicht so einfach auf!" zischte er. „Ich bin ein Slytherin!" 

Ehe die mit zwei Schwertern bewaffnete Hermione wusste, was geschah, hatte Feyt plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, ihn gegen sie erhoben und „Excudo!" ausrufen. Eine gewaltige, grünleuchtende Energiekugel, die einer regelechten Explosion glich und zehnmal stärker war als vorheriger Angriff ohne Zauberstab, schleuderte sie quer über den Hof.

Beide Harrys schrieen gleichzeitig: „Hermione!" aus.

Die diesweltige Hermione, die immer noch das Gryffindor-Schwert in ihrer rechten Hand hielt, ließ es klirrend zu Boden fallen und lief so schnell es ihr nasses Kleid erlaubte, zu ihrem Zwilling. Sie half ihr, sich aufzusetzen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Die andere keuchte. „Ich denke schon." Sie stand mit Hilfe Hermiones auf.

Slytherin hatte sich inzwischen wieder majestätisch aufgebaut und hielt seinen Zauberstab drohend in Händen. Er lächelte selbstsicher und gefährlich. „Und ich denke, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, vier von euch zweimal töten zu können."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen," entgegnete der uniformierte Severus Snape und hielt nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in Händen. „Harry. Ron."

Die beiden, die neben ihm standen, nahmen ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Ihr könnt euch freiwillig zurückziehen – oder die Konsequenzen tragen," fuhr Snape fort. „Die Bewohner dieses Hogwarts mögen vielleicht großmütig genug sein, Euch nicht vereint anzugreifen oder gar einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auszusprechen..." Er trat einige Schritte nach vorne. „Aber wir würden es sofort tun," flüsterte er eisig.

„Nicht wenn ich schneller bin," zischte Feyt zurück. Jetzt hatte er genug. „Avada Ke –"

„Vincire!" donnerte die Hermione aus der Parallelwelt und bevor Slytherin den Fluch zuende sprechen konnte, hatte sich ein blau-leuchtender Energiering um Feyt gelegt und machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. Sein Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Er schwebte nun aufrecht und wie in Trance einige Zentimeter über dem Boden.

Die anderen drei aus ihrer Welt sahen fassungslos auf den gefesselten Slytherin. Wohl hatten sie auch schon die Zauberstäbe zu ihrer Verteidigung erhoben gehabt, doch ihnen war klar, dass sie ihrer Freundin ihr Leben verdankten. Sie hatte unglaublich schnell reagiert. 

„Du hättest auch den Todesfluch nehmen können," bemerkte ihr Snape mit einem herablassenden Blick auf den nun entgültig besiegten Slytherin.

Seine Hermione ging auf ihn zu. „Wenn ich das getan hätte oder einer von euch – dann wären wir nicht besser als er." Sie wandte sich Nicneven zu. „Werdet Ihr euch wenigstens um _ihn_ kümmern? Er gehört nicht hierher."

„Morrigan wird ihn mit sich nehmen," erwiderte Nicneven.

„Wird das Tor dann verschwinden?" fragte der Ron, der in diese Welt gehörte.

„Das ist nach wie vor eure Aufgabe."

„Was soll das?!" entgegnete der diesweltige Harry. „Das ist doch irrsinnig. So wie ich das sehe, haltet Ihr Morrigan – und Branwen – im Zaun und Slytherin ist ebenfalls außer Gefecht gesetzt. Damit ist der Fluch gebrochen. Warum könnt Ihr jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden, ihn mitnehmen und dieses Portal schließen?"

„Es ist ein Werk von Morrigans und Feyts Blutpakt. Diese beiden als Urheber werden euch nichts mehr tun – doch das Tor _muss_ von einem von euch geschlossen werden."

„Aber –" begann Harry und wurde von Nivneven durch eine Geste zum Schweigen gebracht.

Einige Sekunden herrschte vollkommene Stille.

„Dann sagt uns, wie," bat die Hermione dieser Welt schließlich.

Nicneven sah sie warm an. „Aber das weißt du doch schon."

Hermione wollte gerade fragen, was sie meinte, da wusste sie es plötzlich. „Das Buch..."

Die Göttin nickte.

Hermione nickte ebenfalls. „Die Lösung steht in Rowena Ravenclaws Buch," erklärte sie, als sie die verwirrte Mienen aller anderen bemerkte. „Blut. Alles dreht sich um Blut." Sie schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. „Im Buch steht, dass es mit Blut beginnt und mit Blut enden soll. Das sollte heißen, dass Slytherin einen Teil seines Blutes gab, um den Pakt zu besiegeln und dass dabei das Blut aller Bewohner von Hogwarts fließen sollte – aber gleichzeitig ist das auch die einzige Möglichkeit den Fluch abzuwenden oder zu verhindern..." Sie schluckte. „Indem sich einer für alle anderen opfert." Sie sah zu den Göttinnen. „So ist es doch – nicht wahr?"

„Du bist ein wirklich kluges Mädchen," erwiderte Nicneven anerkennend.

„Wenn ich das wäre, hätte ich es früher erkennen müssen," entgegnete Hermione niedergeschlagen.

„Aber du warst klug genug, einen Spruch zu erdichten, um Branwen zu rufen," begann Nicneven. „Das ist eine beachtliche Leistung für eine junge Hexe. Und ihr alle habt euch tapfer geschlagen."

„Mag sein, aber für uns ist das hier jetzt Sieg und eine Niederlage zugleich," sagte Hermione leise und sah den anderen Hexen und Zauberern. Sie wagte es kaum auszusprechen: „Denn einer von uns muss nun sterben."


	16. Kapitel 14

Dies Irae –

Kapitel 14: Ein Fluch fordert 

Die Göttinnen standen abermals schweigend da. Neben ihnen schwebte der durch einen Zauber gefesselte Feyt Slytherin. Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt standen beide Hermiones, von denen die, die in dieser Welt zuhause war, gerade erkannt hatte, was zu tun war, um den Fluch endgültig zu brechen. Jemand musste sterben. Aber wer? Ihr Blick ging durch die Runde: Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, der andere Snape, der andere Ron, der andere Harry und die andere Hermione, die sie mit seltsam melancholischem Blick ansah – und sich von ihr abwandte.

Hermione sah daraufhin verblüfft zu, wie ihre Zwilling zu dem Professor Snape ging, der mit ihr und ihrem Harry und Ron durch das Tor gekommen war. Trotz des sanften Regens und des Windes, der ihr nasses Haar hin und her peitschte, war zu erkennen, dass die andere nun weinte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus..." flüsterte die andere Hermione fast stimmlos. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und sah ihr Ebenbild an. „_Ich_ werde gehen," erklärte sie mit fester, gefasster Stimme.

Hermione sah die andere erst verwirrt an, dann riss sie ihre Augen ein Stück weiter auf, als sie erkannte, was sie meinte. „Nein!" entfuhr es ihr und machte einen Schritt in den Weg ihrer Doppelgängerin. 

Die andere blieb stehen, senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Wir haben keine Wahl... _Ich_ habe keine Wahl. Ich muss." Sie sah Hermione ernst an. „Die Göttinnen weigern sich, hier einzugreifen." Sie warf einen verachtenden Blick zu Morrigan, Branwen und Nicneven. „Sie könnten das hier bestimmt ganz leicht beenden, aber sie... sie wollen einfach nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Wunder, dass sich die Menschen von solch egoistischen Wesen losgesagt haben... Du hast es eben selbst gesagt – einer muss sterben."

„Lass mich gehen," platzte Hermione heraus.

„Nein," sagte ihre Doppelgängerin sanft und lächelte fast. „Du musst leben."

„Aber du kannst dich nicht einfach opfern! Warum willst du das tun?" fragte Hermione in einem Anflug von Panik. Sie konnte und wollte nicht verstehen, warum die andere Hermione so handelte. Und sie hatte plötzlich den Drang ihren Zwilling zu beschützen. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Sie war in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich ihre Schwester geworden.

Die andere Hermione atmete deutlich schwerer und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an. „Weil ich keine Kraft mehr habe. Ich kann nicht mehr... wenn du wüsstest, wie es um unsere Welt steht..."

„Voldemort?" Hermione fasste es nicht, dass sie diesem Namen so einfach und ohne lange nachzudenken aussprach. 

Ihr Zwilling schwieg. Das war Antwort genug. „Er hat vor fünf Jahren wieder die Macht übernommen," sagte sie schließlich leise. „Und er begnügte sich nicht mit der Zauberwelt... _Alles_ liegt in Trümmern. Wir hatten Hogwarts lange verloren. Erst vor einem Monat konnten wir es zurückerobern. Aber um welchen Preis... Dumbledore... McGonagall... So viele sind dabei ums Leben gekommen." In den Augen dieser Hermione brannten nun die Schmerzen der Erinnerung. „Jeder unserer kleinen Siege ist mit Unmengen an Blut erkauft. Ich habe schon vor drei Jahren meine Eltern verloren. _Er_ ließ sie vor meinen Augen hinrichten – und ließ mich dann gehen... Allein Harry, Ron und Severus haben mich in den Stunden am Leben erhalten, in denen ich mich am liebsten umgebracht hätte..." Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie liefen stumm über ihre Wangen, während sie sprach.

„Professor Snape?" wiederholte Hermione ungläubig. Sie selbst wagte es nicht seinen Vornamen auszusprechen, aber ihre Doppelgängerin benutzte nun schon das zweite Mal diese vertrauliche Anrede für den Professor.

Die andere Hermione sah sie verwirrt an. „Ja, natürlich. Er ist doch..." begann sie, ehe sie begriff. „Du weißt es nicht?"

„Ich weiß was nicht?"

„Er ist mein Bruder," erwiderte sie ganz selbstverständlich. „Mein Halbbruder."

„Was?!" entfuhr es Hermione heiser. Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Mione!" rief der Severus Snape der Parallelwelt aus und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

„Warum weißt du das nicht?" Hermiones Zwilling schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu ihrem Bruder.

„Unsere Welten haben sich unterschiedlich entwickelt. Unsere Welt wird von Voldemort tyrannisiert, diese Welt hat es geschafft, seine Rückkehr zu vereiteln. Hier kam es nie zu den Ereignissen, die uns unsere Herkunft offenbart haben," erklärte Severus. „Und sieh sie doch an – sie leben hier in Frieden." Er griff an das Schwert an seinem Gürtel. „Wir dagegen tragen Waffen und kämpfen Tag für Tag."

„Merlin," hauchte Hermione schockiert. Sie wagte es kaum, ihren Blick dem Severus Snape ihrer Welt zuzuwenden – aber als sie es schließlich doch tat, erkannte sie dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit in seiner Miene, die ihrer augenblicklichen Verfassung entsprach.

Die andere Hermione holte unterdessen tief Luft und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihrem Bruder und ihrem Zwilling ab. Sie ging ruhigen Schrittes zu den drei Göttinnen. „Was habe ich zu tun?" erkundigte sie sich mit gefasster Stimme. 

Nicneven sah sie milde an. „Deine Freunde müssen durch das Tor gehen. Sie müssen in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Sie dürfen nicht hier bleiben." 

Die Göttin machte eine Geste mit ihrer Hand und auf ihrer ausgebreiteten Handfläche erschien ein kleiner Dolch aus Silber. Es war jener mit Schlangen und Smaragden verzierte Dolch, mit dem Feyt Slytherin einst den Pakt mit Morrigan besiegelt hatte. Hermione nahm ihn. 

„Tritt in das Tor. Wenn dein Blut fließt, wird es sich schließen."

Hermione nickte und hielt den Dolch fest mit beiden Händen umschlossen und seiner Klinge nach unten vor ihrer Brust. Sie deutete den Göttinnen gegenüber eine Verbeugung an, die sie ihrer Meinung nach gar nicht verdient hatten, und ging einige Schritte auf die wartenden Hexen und Zauberer zu. 

„Geht," flüsterte sie ihren Freunden zu.

Ihr Ron wollte protestieren, wurde aber von ihrem Severus mit einem Blick zum Verstummen gebracht und am Arm mitgezogen. Der Harry ihrer Welt machte unmittelbar vor ihr Halt und sie ließ den Dolch sinken.

„Vielleicht..." begann er und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Vielleicht gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Die Göttinnen..." Er verstummte, als ihn Hermione fest ansah. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich weiterleben," flüsterte er heiser.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und blinzelte, um nicht zu weinen. Aber eine Träne entwischte ihr doch. Er hob sanft seine Hand und wischte sie von ihrer Wange. 

„Albus und Minerva haben mit ihrem Blut für Hogwarts bezahlt," sagte sie leise. „Heute bezahle ich mit meinem Blut für euch."

„Aber wir könnten unsere Welt wieder zu dem machen, was sie einmal war. So wie diese Welt hier ist. Ohne _ihn_. Wir können es schaffen... Wir sind stark genug... Ich weiß es."

„Und ich weiß, dass ihr es schaffen werdet," lächelte sie und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Aber mein Platz ist hier. Ich muss das jetzt tun." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Und das weißt du auch, Harry." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, sah zu Boden und ihn schließlich wieder an. „Ihr werdet unsere Welt befreien... und du..." Sie strich ihm mit ihrer Hand über die Wange. „Du wirst dich neu verlieben – und glücklich werden." 

Es war eine dieser hohlen Phrasen, von der beide wussten, dass es bestimmt nicht so sein würde – aber trotzdem... Das zu sagen, machte es wenigstens etwas erträglicher. 

„Ohne dich?" Seine Augen spiegelten den gleichen Schmerz wieder, den auch die ihren angesichts dieses Abschieds zeigten.

„Ohne mich," erwiderte sie, schaffte es aber nicht, so stark und tapfer zu klingen, wie sie wollte. Sie ließ die Hand, die noch immer seine Wange streichelte in seinen Nacken gleiten und zog seinen Kopf zu sich. Sie küsste ihn – sie legte sanft ihre Lippen auf die seinen und versprach ihm damit ihre ewige Liebe.

„Harry," erklang Severus' feste Stimme.

Die Übrigen, die, die in diese Welt gehörten, schwiegen. Aber sie waren nicht gerade wenig überrascht, über alles, was sie hörten und sahen. Alles in dieser Nacht war... überwältigend – ob in gutem oder schlechtem Sinne. Und sie sahen nun zu, wie der unfreiwillige Besuch aus der Parallelwelt in dem Energietor verschwand. 

Ihre Hermione folgte ihnen mit dem Dolch in der Hand, blieb jedoch unmittelbar vor dem Tor stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrem Zwilling um. 

„Aber manche Dinge sind in allen Welten gleich... Schwester," flüsterte sie. 

Sie erhob den Dolch und fuhr sich mit der Klinge tief durch die linke Handfläche. Ihr Blut quoll hervor, Tränen liefen ihr wieder über das Gesicht, aber sie schloss mit einem zufriedenen und beinahe glücklichen Lächeln die Augen. Ein einziger Schritt rückwärts genügte und sie stand direkt in der Energie, die sich mit ihrem Blut verband. Der Dolch entglitt ihrer unverletzten Hand und löste sich in den blauen Schlieren auf. Das Blau wurde vom Blut gefärbt und zu einer blau-rot-violetten Marmorierung, in der sich der Körper Hermiones auflöste und überging. Dabei zischten Blitze aus dem Tor 'gen Himmel. Die Energie schwächte sich immer mehr ab und löste sich schließlich ganz auf.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ron, Harry und Hermione sahen in den Himmel. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass es aufgehört hatte, zu regnen. Und mit den letzten Energieschlieren, die in den Himmel zogen, begannen sich die dichten Wolken aufzulösen. 

Harrys Schneeeule Hedwig erhob sich vom Turm der Eulerei aus in den noch regnerischen Himmel. Sie zog ihre Kreise am Himmel über Hogwarts und man hätte fast meinen können, dass sie damit die Wolkendecke wegzog. 

Die Sterne kamen wieder zum Vorschein und alle erkannten, dass die drei unheilvollen Sterne über Hogwarts an Intensität verloren. Die Planeten Mars, Pluto und Saturn zogen wieder von ihren schicksalsträchtigen Plätzen am Himmel ab. Und weit in der Ferne wurde der Himmel schon etwas heller. Es war überstanden. Die Samhain-Nacht war überstanden. Der Fluch war aufgehoben.

„Nun dann," brach Nicneven die Stille. „Die Götter werden nicht länger gebraucht. Diese unselige Zusammenkunft sei hiermit beendet."

Morrigan und Branwen verneigten sich vor Nicneven. Morrigan verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Raben und flog schnurstracks davon. Gleichzeitig löste sich der durch einen Zauber gebannte Feyt Slytherin auf. Branwen erhob ihre Arme und wurde zu einer Windbrise, die durch Hermiones noch halbnasses Haar zog und im Himmel verschwand. Nicneven selbst machte ein paar Schritte auf die Menschen zu.

„Es war nötig, dass dieses Mädchen ihr Blut vergossen hat," begann die Göttin mit ihrer sanften Stimme. „Ihr werdet das jetzt vielleicht nicht verstehen, ehrenwerte Hexen und Zauberer – aber so ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Ein Fluch fordert. Auch wenn er besiegt ist oder besiegt scheint... Die Allianz zwischen Morrigan und Feyt Slytherin war nicht rechtens, ebenso wenig Branwens gutgemeintes Eingreifen. Sie haben gegen unsere höchsten Regeln verstoßen, indem sie dieser Weise agierten und sich gegen ihr eigenes Schicksal stellten. Aber deshalb darf ich nicht ebenso handeln. Auch wenn es um ein Menschenleben geht..." Nicneven neigte respektvoll den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

„Werdet Ihr nun gehen?" fragte Hermione leise.

„Ja. Morrigan und Branwen sind bereits in die Ewigkeit zurückgekehrt. Für mich wird es nun auch Zeit. Aber zuvor sollt Ihr noch etwas wissen, was es vielleicht etwas verständlicher macht – alles was heute Nacht geschehen ist, war genauso vorherbestimmt." Sie sah Hermione an. „Nur dieses Mädchen, nur _du_ hattest die Macht den Fluch aufzuheben."

„Was... warum?" flüsterte Hermione heiser und war den Tränen nahe.

„Warum konntest du Branwen wohl herbeirufen? – Weil Branwen darauf gewartet hatte. Sie sah, was Morrigan einst tat. Sie lag schon damals mit ihr im Streit und so schuf sie passend zum existenten ‚Schlupfloch' in diesem Fluch ein Puzzleteil, das genau hineinpasste. Ein Gegenstück um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie ließ zu Feyt Slytherin, der den Fluch mit seinem Blut begonnen hat, einen Gegenpart entstehen, der dem Fluch mit seinem Blut wiederum ein Ende setzten konnte. Und das bist du," erklärte die Göttin und sah Hermione direkt in die Augen. „Du – in jeder Welt, die existiert."

Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. Sie wollte eine Frage stellen, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Deine Geburt hat dich dazu bestimmt," antwortete Nicneven auf Hermiones unausgesprochenen Frage. „Feyt Slytherin wurde am 19. Tag des Monats September geboren. Genau wie du."

Schweigen. Nach dieser Offenbarung wagte keiner etwas zu sagen. Auch die Göttin sprach nicht weiter. Sie neigte lediglich den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie erhob ihren Blick in den Himmel und wurde zu einer Lichtsäule, die sich in den Himmel des beginnenden Morgengrauens erhob und mit dem nun verblassenden Leuchten der nächtlichen Sterne verband.


	17. Epilog

Dies Irae –

Epilog: Die Sterne lügen manchmal doch

Albus Dumbledore betrat sein Büro. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder fröhlich und unbeschwert. Der Morgen graute. Hogwarts schlimmste Nacht war vorbei. Es war wieder alles beim Alten. Zumindest fast alles. Es war in jeglicher Hinsicht eine sehr außergewöhnliche Nacht gewesen, die interessante Erkenntnisse in Bezug auf die Familien Granger und Snape ans Licht gebracht hatte – und einer gewissen jungen Hexe und einem gewissen jungen Zauberer vielleicht ein Stück weit die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Aber eine Sache würde sich nie ändern... Dumbledore sah zum Rundregal hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Der Sprechende Hut lag dort und machte den Eindruck nur auf die Ankunft des Professors gewartet zu haben. Dumbledore musterte den Hut näher. Er war vollkommen trocken. Er sah aus wie immer. Keine Spur von dem, was er in dieser Nacht zusammen mit den Hexen und Zauberern von Hogwarts durchgemacht hatte.

„Eine interessante Nacht," meinte Dumbledore gelassen. „Voller Überraschungen."

„Oh ja..." stimmte der Hut langgezogen zu.

„Das Schwert?"

„Da, wo es hingehört."

Dumbledore nickte und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Er machte ein paar Schritte zu jenem Fenster, vor dem das alte, magische Teleskop stand. „Prophezeiungen und Flüche sind schon eine seltsame Sache. Sie laden zu falschen Interpretationen geradezu ein, nicht wahr?"

Der Sprechende Hut antwortete diesmal nicht.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Schlüssel zur Aufhebung dieses Fluches in Hermione Grangers Händen lag – und nicht in denen Harry Potters?"

„Nach allem was der Junge durchgemacht hat, nach allem was er_ ist_, war es bequem und das Naheliegendste, anzunehmen, es sei _seine_ Bestimmung, immer dem Bösen entgegenzutreten," erklang plötzlich Minerva McGonagalls Stimme.

Albus wandte sich ihr zu. Er war nicht allzu überrascht, dass sie da war.

Die Hexe kam mit erstem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu und ein freundlicher Zug erhellte plötzlich ihre ernste Miene. „Führst du Selbstgespräche?"

„Ich unterhalte mich mit einem alten Freund," erwiderte er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zum Sprechenden Hut, der nun wieder in seine übliche Schweigsamkeit verfallen war.

„Ja..." nickte Minerva. 

„Wie geht es Miss Granger?"

„Ich glaube, sie schreibt gerade an ihre Eltern."

„Severus?"

„Hat sich zurückgezogen. Er wird etwas Zeit brauchen, um seine neue... _Familie_ akzeptieren zu können."

„Harry?"

Minerva lachte leise auf. „Ich glaube, er denkt gerade über sich und Miss Granger nach – kein Wunder, nach dem, was sie da draußen mitangesehen haben."

Albus schmunzelte. „Ja, eine interessante Nacht,"  wiederholte er seinen eigenen Worte.

Minerva wandte sich zum Gehen. „Die Hauselfen werden jetzt schon das Frühstück auftischen. Nach einer solch ungewöhnlichen Nacht, kann man auch zu einer so unseligen Zeit frühstücken." Mit diesem Worten verließ sie das Büro.

Albus sah noch einmal zurück zum Sprechenden Hut. „Manchmal lügen die Sterne doch," murmelte er vor sich hin, bevor er Minerva folgte. „Oder leiten zumindest ganz schön in die Irre..."

Ende


End file.
